El pequeño romance de Helga
by piscis34
Summary: Que pasaría si, por causa de un accidente, Helga empieza a ser mas amable y atenta con Brainy, Arnold se da cuenta que tiene sentimientos por ella cuando tienen que hacer un proyecto juntos y no soporta la idea de verla junto al chico mas raro de la escuela. Un tributo a uno de los personajes que nos devolvió la esperanza de un HyA después de TJM
1. Capítulo 1 camino a la escuela

Que pasaría si, por causa de un accidente, Helga empieza a ser mas amable y atenta con Brainy, ella comienza a conocer mas al chico asmático y comienza a ser su amiga, en inclusive le pasa por la cabeza que le podría llegarle a gustar el albino, si no fuese por que su corazón le pertenece de otra persona.

Esto se empieza a complicar cuando cierto rubio con cabeza de balón tiene que hacer un trabajo en equipo con ella y se da cuenta de que bajo esa armadura mal humorada y tosca que muestra Helga a todos, hay una niña sensible y tierna que puede conquistar a cualquier chico, el empieza a buscar una oportunidad con la niña del moño rosado ya que no soporta la idea de verla junto al chico mas raro de la escuela.

En esta historia pondré a sufrir un poco a Arnold jugando con sus celos (ya le toca esforzarse por conquistar a Helga), ubicada un mes después de el día de los inocentes y mucho antes de su viaje a San Lorenzo, pongamos lo de esta manera es algo paralelo a lo que sucedió en la película, pero no se preocupen ellos terminaran juntos lo prometo.

Este es un pequeño tributo a un personaje que no ha tenido mucho crédito en estos años y después de TJM quise rendírselo, me refiero a Brainy que después de todo hizo que nuestra pequeña rubia recuperase la esperanza con Arnold y este la ama tal cual es.

Este es mi primer Fic, estoy aprendiendo sobre la marcha

- **Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon**

* * *

Capitulo 1. Camino a la Escuela

Todo transcurría con tranquilidad en la ciudad de Hillwood, un resplandeciente y cálido mes de mayo estaba iniciando, el parque de un vecindario muy conoció estaba relativamente vacío, solo se encontraban algunos adultos haciendo ejercicio, los ancianos hacían sus torneos de ajedrez o de damas chinas, disfrutaban la mañana donde el parque parecía dominio de los adultos mientras que los niños se encontraban en clase, y es aquí donde empieza nuestra verdadera historia...

Era lunes por la mañana dos amigos se encontraban caminando rumbo a la escuela P.S.118, platicaba y recordaban el casi terrible fin de semana que vivieron junto sus compañeros de clase, Eugene, Sid y Harold y sus padres al hacer el viaje de pesca que planearon, para pasar mas tiempo con ellos y aprovecharon que ese fin de semana era largo debido a que los maestros tendrían una reunión con el inspector y esto les permitía salir temprano el jueves y al siguiente día tendrían junta con los profesores dejándoles libre el viernes y por lo tanto los chicos no tendrían escuela por casi 4 días y podrían aprovecharlos acampando, pescando y acercándose a la naturaleza, el viaje casi había resultado un fiasco debido a que un oso se había comido todos sus alimentos, no habían pescado nada y solo tenían varias latas de frijoles que comieron casi todos los días que estuvieron al aire libre hasta el punto hartarse del sabor y la peste que les producían cuando los comían, además de que dormían en el suelo, estaban sucios, cansados y una tormenta los había empapado al grado de querer regresar a la ciudad lo antes posible, pero todo dio un giro de 180 grados al final de ese viaje y después de sincerarse padres e hijos, habían decidido pasar el ultimo día y medio en el centro recreativo del parque, por lo que llegaron el domingo al anochecer y solo se preparaban para regresar el lunes a la escuela junto con el resto de la clase de cuarto grado, pero lo que no sabían es que ese fin de semana las cosas habían cambiado demasiado para una cierta rubia de ojos azules y pondrían de cabeza a Arnold en las siguientes semanas.

-Oye viejo te sigue doliendo el cuello?, dijo Gerald con un tono bastante perezoso

-No, ya no Gerald después de que llegamos a la pensión la abuela nos dio un remedio chino que hizo que el abuelo y yo cayéramos rendidos en nuestras camas y despertamos hasta hoy en la mañana, no creo haber extrañado mas mi cama que estos últimos 4 días- dijo Arnold con una sonrisa en los labios, si bien el era un chico positivo ante cualquier situación sabia que el acampar no era su fuerte.

-Ni que lo digas hermano, y por cierto traes la pulsera que hiciste en el campamento para regalársela a Laila hoy, pequeño romeo? - Dijo en un tono entre meloso y burla para hacer sonrojar a Arnold

-Si, aquí la tengo, espero le guste!, la hice con sus colores favoritos, y espero que con esto acepte mi invitación al cine.

Arnold decía todo esto con un dulce tono esperanzador ya que las ultimas semanas Laila solo lo había rechazado cortésmente por tercera vez en el mes y le decía que solo lo veía como amigo y pues él seguía manteniendo un pensamiento positivo y se repetía que con algo de esfuerzo y empeño algún día ella se fijara en él y no quería perder alguna oportunidad con la chica de sus sueños.

-Mm-mm-mm, Si que te tiene muy enganchado esa niña, no tienes remedio hermano.- Dijo Gerald negando con la cabeza.

Arnold solo suspiro, bajo la mirada hacia sus manos y veía entre ellas la pequeña pulsera con la cual albergaba alguna esperanza, de que por fin Laila pudiese corresponderle.

Seguían emprendiendo su camino hasta la escuela, solo faltaban algunas cuadras cuando al doblar hacia una esquina, de pronto se escucho un enorme escándalo, haciendo que dos rubios se encontraran en el suelo uno frente al otro

-Ahuc!-dijo Arnold sobándose la nariz y poniéndose de pie para ayudar a la persona con la que había tropezado de frente

-Que diablos paso?- era el tono molesto e inconfundible de la pequeña niña de vestido rosa y una sola ceja.

-Perdón Helga no te vi? déjame ayudarte- tendiéndole una mano a Helga, pero esta la quito de un manotazo y se puso de pie sola

-pfff, si como sea! no es necesario que me ayudes camarón con pelos, solo apártate de mi camino y no me estorbes,! Diablos ahora si se me hizo tarde!

Dijo exasperada dando la vuelta y volviendo a ponerse en marcha al lado contrario de donde se encontraba la escuela.

\- Hey Pataki! La escuela esta del otro lado, si no te apuras te quedaras afuera!- decía Gerald fijándose que la rubia se había encaminado al lado contrario.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pelos de spaghetti!- Se escucho a lo lejos mientras ella corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Que le sucederá esta mañana al terror Pataki?, a caso no entrara a la escuela?- Pregunto con algo curiosidad

\- No lo se, pero si no se apura en 20 min se quedara fuera- Arnold vio su reloj y supuso que era poco tiempo para que Helga volviese a la escuela

\- Seria un milagro que hoy no entrara a clases para que no nos fastidiara todo el día! -Expreso Gerald con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

\- Quizás olvido la tarea de matemáticas, en casa?, pero ojala esto no le traiga problemas?-dijo Arnold con un tono algo preocupado

\- Arnold,! Solo déjame disfrutar el echo de que probablemente Helga no este en el salón de clases para molestarnos, solo déjame fantasear por 5 min. antes de que tu actitud de buen samaritano me lo eche a perder- Decía Gerald en un tono bastante malicioso y entusiasta.

-Solo no quiero que nadie de mis amigos se meta en problemas!- decía Arnold con total sinceridad e incredulidad puesto a que no había pensado en esto ultimo que salió de sus labios.

-Bien dicho Arnold, AMIGOS! pero esa niña ni siquiera es tu amiga, es tu abusadora personal Arnold y con respecto a eso yo que tu, estaría feliz por que por una vez en la vida ella no me prestara tanta atención,  
creo que tanto golpe ya esta nublando tu juicio hermano.-

Arnold solo suspiro y como no tenia ganas de seguir discutiendo el tema con su mejor amigo solo le dijo: -Lo que tu diga Gerald lo que tu digas- en un tono de reproche.

Pero él sabia en el fondo que su amigo tenia razón si bien Helga no era una de sus amigas, era su compañera de clase y no podía dejar de preocuparse, ya que en su naturaleza no estaba ser descortés a un que la gente fuera mala o grosera y menos con Helga, la chica que lo había echo sufrir desde el preescolar.

* * *

 **Hola Chicos!**

Como verán este es mi primer FanFiction y realmente tenia esta idea desde hace tiempo y quise empezar por un pequeño tributo a uno de los personajes que creo que merece un gran crédito después de TJM, de verdad espero les guste la historia por que ya tengo en progreso los siguientes capítulos y los estaré subiendo los domingos que es el día que tengo un poco mas de tiempo.

De ante mano les agradezco sus comentarios ye l tiempo que se toman en leerme.

 **Hasta la próxima! Con cariño Piscis34**


	2. Capitulo 2 un lunes muy loco!

Que pasaría si, por causa de un accidente, Helga empieza a ser mas amable y atenta con Brainy, ella comienza a conocer mas al chico asmático y comienza a ser su amiga, en inclusive le pasa por la cabeza que le podría llegarle a gustar el albino, si no fuese por que su corazón le pertenece de otra persona.

Esto se empieza a complicar cuando cierto rubio con cabeza de balón tiene que hacer un trabajo en equipo con ella y se da cuenta de que bajo esa armadura mal humorada y tosca que muestra Helga a todos, hay una niña sensible y tierna que puede conquistar a cualquier chico, el empieza a buscar una oportunidad con la niña del moño rosado ya que no soporta la idea de verla junto al chico mas raro de la escuela.

En esta historia pondré a sufrir un poco a Arnold jugando con sus celos (ya le toca esforzarse por conquistar a Helga), ubicada un mes después de el día de los inocentes y mucho antes de su viaje a San Lorenzo, pongamos lo de esta manera es algo paralelo a lo que sucedió en la película, pero no se preocupen ellos terminaran juntos lo prometo.

Este es un pequeño tributo a un personaje que no ha tenido mucho crédito en estos años y después de TJM quise rendírselo, me refiero a Brainy que después de todo hizo que nuestra pequeña rubia recuperase la esperanza con Arnold y este la ama tal cual es.

Este es mi primer Fic, estoy aprendiendo sobre la marcha

-Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon

* * *

Capitulo 2.- Un lunes muy loco!

Arnold y Gerald estaban en su casilleros poniendo sus cosas y repasando el plan de Arnold para invitar a salir al cine a Laila después de que este le entregar la pulsera, durante el almuerzo.

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer verdad amigo- decía Gerald con seguridad para que Arnold pudiese controlar su nerviosismo

-Si, ya lo tengo Gerald, gracias por darme ánimos pero y si me rechaza otra vez? No quiero sentirme otra vez como un completo tonto- Arnold suspiraba mientras daba la espalda a su casillero y se recargaba en este para poder ver a Gerald de frente

\- Hermano, en serio si Laila te rechaza esta vez, pues olvídala, veras hermano según la guía del conquistador dice que en la vida a cada hombre nos tocan 7 mujeres, así que tu vas por cual? la cuarta o la quinta? Jajajaja- decía esto con una sonrisa para animar a Arnold. Pero al no ver alguna respuesta de este continuo con su discurso.

-No lo se Arnold, si Laila no quiere ver el buen partido que eres, pues ella se lo pierde, además hay mas peces en el océano galán- le dio un pequeño codazo a Arnold para que riera y no estuviera cabizbajo, no le gustaba que su mejor amigo estuviera mal y mas por una niña que desde que salieron la primera vez solo lo veía como amigo, pero como Arnold era tan necio que cada vez que el se sentía herido ahí estaba Gerald para ayudarlo, por que sabia que cuando llegara su turno para sufrir en el amor Arnold tenia que aguantarse y devolverle el favor.

-Tienes razón Gerald, esta será la ultima vez que le pido a Laila que salga conmigo en una cita, si me rechaza, pues habrá alguna linda chica que quiera salir conmigo- dibujo una medio sonrisa el cabeza de balón, aun que le costaba trabajo asimilar la situación, creía que ya había rayado en lo absurdo.

-Así se habla hermano- Gerald levanto su mano para realizar su saludo secreto y así poder emprender su camino al salón de clases.

Cuando acabaron de realizarlo, había un barullo al inicio del pasillo, muchos de los chicos que estaban se quedaron anonadados por la escena, inmediatamente Arnold y Gerald tomaron sus libros para el primer periodo y cerraron sus casilleros, para poder asomarse al pasillo, cuando llegaron a este ambos quedaron estupefactos, simplemente no podían creer lo que estaba pasando.

En le pasillo se encontraba caminando Brainy y estaba tomado de la mano de una chica, pero no de cualquier chica, no era la mas dulce ni la mas delicada de las chicas de la P.S 118, si no que se trataba de la mas ruda de toda la primaria: Helga G Pataki.

Todos los que estaba en el pasillo veían como pasaba la pareja, Helga estaba sonriendo y hablando tan animadamente con el pobre chico asmático, que la escena era demasiado irreal para muchos, entre ellos para Arnold y Gerald que tenían la boca abierta al no poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Gerald, estas viendo lo mismo que yo!?- Preguntaba Arnold con tanto asombro que sus ojos lo expresaban abiertamente.

-Aja, creo que si, esa no es Pataki con el pobre de Brainy, o pobre diablo! que habrá hecho para que ella lo torture de esa manera?-

-Gerald!... soltó Arnold en un tono de regaño y al mismo tiempo trataba de poner un poco de orden en sus ideas, ya que para él la escena, le había causado ciertos escalofríos, pero no solo eso, había algo más que no sabia como explicarlo, era un calor intenso en la boca del estomago, quizás era el asombro de ver a Helga comportarse de esa manera con un chico que lo hacia sentir así.

-No, enserio amigo, piénsalo, ve al pobre de Brainy!, inclusive trae el brazo enyesado, quizás Pataki quiso darle su merecido y como no le basto ahora lo quiere exhibir ante todos para que vean que nadie se mete con el terror Pataki- dijo con un tono de angustia y de miedo que solo hacia que lo pusiera mas nervioso.

-Gerald no exageres, quizás hay una explicación razonable para todo lo que esta sucediendo- Arnold reprobaba lo que había dicho su mejor amigo, pero había de admitirlo, ver a Helga actuar de esa manera no era normal, y cuando Gerald exageraba las cosas no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente, pero había cierta verdad en sus palabras.

-Puede que tengas razón- suspiro - pero es mejor que nos quedemos bajo el radar para que tu y yo no seamos sus siguientes víctimas-.

\- Lo que tu digas Gerald, lo que tu digas- soltó Arnold rodando los ojos- vamos se nos hace tarde para la clase del señor Simons-.

Echaron a correr por el pasillo al mismo tiempo, cuando escucharon que sonaba la primera campana de advertencia que indicaba el inicio de clases.

* * *

 **Hola Chicos!**

He aquí el segundo capitulo, espero les este gustando la historia, ya tengo algunos capítulos escritos y otros están en proceso creativo, el fin de semana tratare de subir el tercer capitulo.

Aprecio mucho los comentarios de **Miyasa** y la ayuda de una amiga que me esta dando diferentes ideas para los de mas capítulos y así poder seguir avanzando en esta historia y posteriormente ir subiendolos semanalmente, (como lo hago en Wattpad), de verdad espero les este gustando la historia.

Gracias por leerme

hasta la próxima!con cariño **Piscis34**


	3. capitulo 3 un mes especial

**-Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon**

* * *

Capitulo 3 un Mes especial!

Entraron al salón y todo lucia normal para los dos mejores amigos.

En una esquina estaban Harold y Sid quienes estaban al lado de Stinky, hablando sobre su fin de semana tan largo que tuvieron con sus padres, Eugene estaba con Sheena en medio del salón, Laila estaba leyendo su libro de historia en su lugar, Rhonda estaba junto al asiento de Nadine evitando que Curly la tocara y en al fondo se encontraba Helga hablando con Phoebe.

Ambos se extrañaron al no ver a Brainy en su lugar y sin darle mucha importancia tomaron su lugar de siempre.

-Buenos días Arnold! .-Dijo una animada y sonriente Laila al ver que rubio tomaba su lugar junto al de ella.

-Buenos días Laila, Como fue tu fin de semana?- pregunto Arnold por cortesía, mas que por interés puesto a que su mente seguía tratando de procesar lo que había visto en el pasillo.

-Estuvo bastante bien Arnold, gracias por preguntar- la pelirroja dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Laila?- dijo el cabeza de balón con algo de nerviosismo, ya habiéndose recuperado de su asombro, tenia que enfocarse en su objetivo de invitarla a almorzar

-Si, Arnold?- entono la amablemente la chica

\- Podríamos pasar unos minutos juntos en al Almuerzo, necesito hablar contigo de algo y no quisiera que nos interrumpieran- esbozo un sonrisa para que la chica no notase su nerviosismo.

-que dulce de tu parte, Arnold, pero hoy prometí a las chicas que me sentaría con ellas, como bien sabrás que dentro de un mes es el baile de fin de curso y ellas quieren que les ayude con algunos detalles para el comité de decoración y quieren que este año sea de algún tema, así que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Arnold agacho la cabeza y puso una sonrisa torcida para aparentar que no le dolía lo que le había dicho Laila.

Al ver esto Laila le sonrío y le dijo que podía acompañarla a su casa para hablar de eso importante ya que al fin y al cabo para eso estaban los Amigos no?

Antes de que el chico pudiese decirle algo, Sonó la campana para indicar el inicio de las clases y en ese mimo momento entro el señor Simmons al aula era raro ver que el profesor llegara sobre la hora, saludo en forma "especial" a sus alumnos, y cada chico tomo su lugar, el profesor les dedico una sonrisa y se aclaraba la voz para hacer los anuncios "especiales" de ese día.

-Clase, estoy mocionado de verlos de nuevo, espero hallan pasado un fin de semana sumamente "especial" con sus seres queridos- dijo con el entusiasmo de siempre.

-Clase, me he enterado de que uno de sus compañeros necesitaran un poco de ayuda este mes, debido a que se lastimo su brazo y le será un poco difícil tomar notas y entregar proyectos, se que no se los tengo que pedir ya que son un grupo maravilloso y se que nos les costara trabajo darle una mano a Brainy - el profesor lo decía con tanto entusiasmo que muchos de los chicos asentía con la cabeza y aceptaban el plan de ayudar al pobre chico Asmático.

-En un momento él estará entrando por la puerta, solo fue a dejar unos permisos a la dirección y quisiera que lo recibiéramos con una enorme y cálida sonrisa en muestra de nuestro compañerismo, que les parece chicos?

Todos dijeron que si al mismo tiempo, no paso mucho, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y mostraba a un Brainy con un cabestrillo azul y un yeso en su mano derecha y una sonrisa tímida, si bien el chico no destacaba mucho con sus compañeros, ahora era el centro de atención y eso no lo hacia ver cómodo, el señor Simmons lo tomo por los hombros y le dijo que no se preocupara por las tareas, que el tenia una idea de cómo las podrían resolver.

-muy bien chicos, primero que nada necesito un voluntario para que ayude a Brainy con los apuntes de la clase, alguien se ofrece? .-pregunto el profesor levantando la mirada.

el salón permaneció en silencio un momento y de pronto sonó una voz femenina en el salo, algo tímida.

-Yyy...oo, Yo! profesor, con gusto ayudare a Brainy con los apuntes de la clase.- esa había sido Helga quien alzaba la mano para después ponerse de pie en su lugar

todos voltearon a verla con cara de incredulidad, Helga ayudando a alguien?, quien lo diría? nadie lo podía creer, sobre todo Arnold quien había abierto los ojos como platos al ver a Helga se había puesto de pie y estaba ayudando a alguien, eso si era algo nuevo.

-Tomen una foto, zopencos! Les durara mas.- dijo la rubia al ver que toda la calase había puesto sus ojos en ella y dando un gruñido se sentó de nueva cuenta para cruzar sus brazos y poner su típica cara de fastidio, Pero era visible un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Que gran sorpresa Helga!, le serás de mucha ayuda, gracias por mostrar tu empatía a uno de tus compañeros, me siento muy orgulloso de ti.-

-Si, si como diga! Pasemos a otra cosa- demando la chica con un tono exasperado, para que ya nadie le pusiera atencion

-OK clase, como Helga mostró un optimismo "especial" ante su compañero, esto me da una idea, y para que no sea muy pesado para ambos, y en lugar de que presenten un examen final los calificare de manera diferente, por que no hacemos algunos proyectos en equipos especiales para cada materia, en algunos ustedes podrán escoger a sus compañeros pero en otros yo los escogeré, así que en los siguientes días sabrán cuales serán los temas y quienes serán sus equipos.

Sin mas el profesor, le indico a Brainy que se sentara en su lugar y empezó a dar su clase de manera normal, mientras tanto Arnold estaba en su lugar tratando de poner en orden su cabeza, se sentía realmente raro al ver que esto estaba pasando, desde cuando Helga era tan amable con alguien?. Y mas hacerlo de manera publica?.

Volteaba a ver a la chica rubia de vez en cuando había algo que aun no le quedaba claro, que había pasado ese fin de semana para que ella cambiase tanto con Brainy? y por que este ultimo tenia enyesado el brazo?. Helga era todo un misterio para él y no hacia mucho tiempo lo empezó a notar.

Todo esto daba vueltas en su cabeza, y no podía haber una explicación lógica para un cambio de actitud así, claro sabia que la chica era amable y gentil cuando se lo proponía, sabia por algunas personas que había ayudado algunos compañeros de su clase e inclusive a él lo había ayudado en mas de una ocasión y un claro ejemplo era que había dejado a un lado sus propios intereses y los de su padre para salvar el vecindario de las garras de Industrias Futuro hacia poco mas de 2 meses, pero jamás admitiría que era una persona agradable.

Para Arnold eso era bastante raro, pero sobre todas las cosas era interesante ver que alguien como Brainy podía rebasar esos muros que había puesto Helga alrededor de su personalidad en los últimos 7 años de vida. Eso lo ponía a pensar, y le enfadaba un poco, pensar de que él en mas de un intento por tratar de llevarse bien con la rubia había fracasado y que a Brainy, solo le tomo un par de días conseguir un acercamiento que parecía irreal con la chica mas malhumorada del cuarto grado.

* * *

 **Hola Chicos**

espero le guste este nuevo capitulo, ya empieza a tomar un poco mas de forma la historia, quería hacerla corta pero creo que me sentiría incompleta así que conforme vayamos avanzando vamos viendo como Arnold empieza ponerse celoso de la rara amistad que empieza a tener Helga y Brainy.

hasta la próxima!con cariño **piscis34**


	4. capitulo 4 el almuerzo

**-Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon**

* * *

Capitulo 4 El almuerzo

Para ese entonces Arnold se había concentrado en sus clases y esperaba la hora del almuerzo, para ser sinceros quería enfocarse en otra cosa, no quería pensar en la amabilidad de Helga hacía Brainy, le causaba nauseas y no sabia por que, también le rondaba en la cabeza el posible e irrefutable rechazo de Laila pero por alguna extraña razón eso no le estaba molestando, quizás se estaba preparando mentalmente para su negativa, le empezaba a doler la cabeza, no quería pensar mas, solo quería pasar un tiempo con los chicos, reírse de sus bromas sobre lo que había pasado el fin de semana y quizás planear el siguiente entrenamiento de béisbol o de fútbol americano, pronto serian vacaciones de verano y habría muchos encuentros contra Wolfgang y sus amigos para tratar de quitarles el campo Gerald.

Tenia en sus manos su bandeja de comida y se dirigía a la mesa donde se encontraban, Harold, Sid y Stinky.

Greald le dijo que lo alcanzaba en un momento, ya que quería un helado de Yoghurt de la maquina, siguió sus pasos cuando de pronto se escucho una risita bastante estruendosa en una de las mesas, volteo ver y ahí estaba Helga con Brainy, el chico parecía que le había dicho algo gracioso cuando este se había apartado de su oído, como si se tratase de un secreto entre ellos , Helga negaba con la cabeza entre risas y se llevaba las manos al estomago, tratando de contener su ataque de risa.

Decidió apresurar su paso para llegar lo antes posible a la mesa, y así poder analizar lo que acababa de ver, pero fue importunado, cuando de pronto vio como Harold se ponía de pie y empezaba a señalar a Helga y Brainy, y comenzaba a entonar una cancioncita de burla hacia los dos chicos de la mesa:

-Helga y Brainy sentados en un...

-Harold Berman, no te atrevas a burlarte de ellos! .-Sentencio una voz femenina bastante molesta y que había sonado detrás de los chicos

Arnold volteo a ver de quien se trataba, menuda sorpresa que se llevo al ver que se trataba de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

La chica estaba cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, se veía bastante molesta por lo que quería hacer el grandullón.

Arnold apresuro su paso ya que sabia que no era bueno hacer enfadar a la auto-proclamada princesa del cuarto grado, pues si bien era una chica difícil pero cuando estaba molesta era igual de peligrosa que la misma Helga y eso no era bueno, inclusive Nadine se había colocado a su lado tratando de calmar a la princesa, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano ya que cada vez que intentaba alejarla Rhonda daba dos pasos adelante.

En la mente de Arnold se procesaban varias ideas y se decía así mismo que ya había tenido una dosis bastante grande de rareza ese día con lo de Helga, ahora ver esto era el colmo.

Dejo su charola en la mesa, Gerald había llegado casi al mismo tiempo que él, se dirigió donde estaban los dos chicos, Harold se había puesto de pie y estaba de frente a la chica, le reclamaba a la pelinegra por haber interrumpido su broma, la discusión se tornaba algo intensa, cuando el chico llego en medio de los dos les dijo que dejaran de pelear, Rhonda suspiro para tratar de recobrar la compostura, abrió los ojos les dirigió una mirada seria a todos.

-Rayos!acaso no entienden lo que estaba pasando?- lo dijo mas como una orden que como una pregunta,

los muchachos se sorprendieron ante lo dicho, se miraron entre si y negaron con la cabeza.

-Es una Broma verdad!?- sonaba bastante exasperada y trataba de controlar su enojo, como era posible que los chicos no entendieran.

-Vamos Rhonda! Explícate?- esta vez había si Gerald el que tomo la palabra ya que no había entendido ninguna de las acusaciones de la chica y para ser francos, estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante la situación.

-Como es que ustedes no están enterados de lo que paso este fin de semana?.-su tono ahora era mas de sorpresa que de enojo.

-Rhonda, los chicos y yo fuimos a acampar este fin de semana con nuestros padres y llegamos ayer en la noche, y Stinky salió con su padre a la feria de agricultores, así que realmente te agradecería que nos explicaras que es lo que esta ocurriendo!.- este había sido Arnold, que sonaba mas serio de costumbre y claramente impaciente por una explicación ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ese día.

\- síganme chicos, que esto será muy largo de explicar.- la chica pelinegra dio vuelta sobre sus talones y avanzo hacia la puerta que conducía al patio de recreos, con una señal les indico que fueran hacia las mesas y ahí poder explicarles mejor.

Todos lo chicos avanzaron en orden, saliendo de la cafetería y se acercaron a una de las mesas que estaban en el patio de juegos, Arnold, Gerald y Eugene tomaron asiento sobre la mesa, Harold, Sid y Stinky en la banca y frente a ellos estaba parada Rhonda y Nadine, quienes tenían una expresión seria, como si fueran a exponer pidieron que los chicos guardaran silencio y pusieran atención para que pudieran empezar a relatar la serie de eventos desafortunados que había sufrido Helga el jueves por la tarde.

-Verán chicos.- medito por un momento Rhonda.- lo que pasa.. es que Brainy...

* * *

 **Hola Chicos!**

aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, gracias a los que han estado pendientes de la historia, por sus comentarios y ya vendrán capítulos mas largos lo prometo, de corazon espero les este gustando por que vienen aventuras y sorpresas que harán que Arnold empiece a ver a Helga no solo como una amiga si no como algo mas,

hasta la próxima!con cariño **piscis34**


	5. Capitulo 5 Brainy el Héroe

**-Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon**

* * *

Capitulo 5. Brainy el Héroe

Para Arnold todo esto era irreal, todo lo que había visto hasta el momento le era ilógico, desde cuando Helga era amable y desde cuando Rhonda estaba defendiendo de las burlas de sus compañeros a la chica con la que menos simpatizaba de todo el cuarto grado a sus espaldas, todo esto no tenia lógica.

Se preguntaba si esto era un sueño o si por alguna extraña razón no habían cruzado por algún agujero de gusano escupiéndolos en otra realidad donde todo era al revés o quizás se había golpeado la cabeza y sufría alucinaciones. Lo que fuese necesitaba aclararlo ya.

-OK, esta bien muchachos, voy a empezar- Rhonda se aclaro a voz y comenzó su relato.

\- verán lo que paso es que el jueves pasado es que Helga estuvo a punto de tener un accidente bastante serio, solo de recordarlo me dan escalofríos- decía esto en un tono dramático y se abrazaba los brazos como si de verdad estuviese teniendo uno ataque de ellos.

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿en serio?- estos eran algunos comentarios que los chicos habían soltado cuando la heredera de los Loyd había empezado a relatar.

-Espera Rhonda, no crees que te esta adelantando mucho- dijo Nadine tratando de corregir a la chica, - Ellos no saben que ese día por la mañana Olga regresaba a casa debido a que ya comenzaron su vacaciones y querían sorprenderla con una cena.-

\- Es verdad mi querida Nadine pero eso es irrelevante, si me permites yo estoy contando la historia y te agradecería que no me interrumpieras.- la chica pelinegra había soltado esto en un tono un poco molesto debido al comentario de su amiga

\- solo decía que el regreso de Olga era importante, no por eso Helga y ella se encontraban en el súper?- Nadine sonaba de igual forma molesta

\- si Nadine, pero ¿quien esta contando la historia aquí, tu o yo?, por lo que a mi respecta ellos pueden quedarse igual, pero yo soy la portadora de las noticias mas relevantes del cuarto grado y creo que a mi me corresponde relatar la historia.- había alzado la voz la pelinegra.

\- lo se Rhonda pero, creo que ese no es el caso, si vas a entrarlos deberías ir por orden, y relatar los hechos por como sucedieron y no por el grado de importancia, si no, no vana entender.- Nadine sonaba igual de molesta que su amiga.

las chicas habían empezado una discusión desviándose del tema principal que los había hecho salir de la cafetería en primer lugar, los chicos enfocaban sus cabezas de un lado a otro como si se tártara de un partido de tenis, hasta que Harold perdió la poca paciencia que tenia interrumpiéndolas con un fuete reclamo.

-Cállense, Cállense, por el amor de Dios!, solo quiero saber que fue lo que paso con Helga y poder regresar a la cafetería por que tengo hambre y si no como en los próximos 5 min. creo que me voy a desmayar- soltó Harold como si fuese un berrinche echo por un niño de 4 años a su mama.

De pronto se escucho que alguien se aclaraba la garganta a espaldas de las chicas y al mismo tiempo se abría paso entre ellas para cortar de tajo la situación.

-Si me lo permiten yo podré contarles con mas detalle lo que paso con Helga y Brainy el jueves.- esta había sido Phoebe que avanzaba lo suficientemente cerca para estar al frente de los chicos.

\- si eres tan amable Phoebe, puedes empezar el relato- este había sido Arnold, había utilizado un tono calmado, pero para ser francos, la curiosidad lo estaba invadiendo y ya no podía esperar a escuchar lo que había pasado con Helga.

\- Hey! Oigan eso no es justo! Yo soy la que les iba a contar como pasaron las cosas.- Rhonda había soltado de forma molesta y avanzaba para poder quitar de en medio Phoebe.

\- Deja que la señorita, nos informe ya que tu y Nadine, tuvieron su oportunidad y han dado tantas vueltas al asunto que la verdad ya nos confundieron.- Este había sido Gerald, quien se levanto de sus asiento para poder colocarse a un lado de la pequeña niña Asiática y de paso estar cerca de ella.

\- y Creo que la versión de ella será la mas cercana a la verdad, debido a que es la mejor amiga de Helga.- puntualizo el moreno dándole una sonrisa a la chica que inmediatamente se sonrojo y aparto su mirada para poder disimular el bochorno que este le había causado.

-Gracias Gerald.- soltó en un tono tímido Phoebe

\- Bien, como quieran- sentencio Rhonda dándoles la espalda como señal de que se había ofendido.

la pequeña chica soltó un suspiro como señal de resignación ante las palabras dichas de Rhonda y acomodándose el suéter azul empezó su relato.

-bueno como verán..

"el jueves pasado después de la escuela, Helga se encontraba camino a su casa estaba de mucho mas de mal humor que de costumbre debido a que ese día por la mañana Olga llegaría a su casa para pasar sus vacaciones de verano.

Olga estaba tan emocionada que decidió cocinar la cena pero al ver que le faltaban varios ingredientes arrastro a Helga al súper, cuando terminaron de hacer las compras pertinentes, amabas chicas traían 3 bolsas cada una, obviamente Olga por ser mas grande y mas alta que Helga podía con ellas pero a Helga le tapaban la visibilidad, en eso ella recibió una llamada a su celular y decidió contestar por lo que se distrajo y empezó a caminar un poco mas rápido dejando atrás a Helga.

Por desgracia mi amiga cargaba una bolsa llena de naranjas que de alguna forma se le cayeron por la calle, frustrada Helga empezó a recogerlas, pero de lo que no se percato fue que se había parado justamente bajo un piano que estaban tratando de subir a uno de los departamentos que están cerca del supermercado, las cuerdas que lo sujetaban se empezaron a romper, los trabajadores le gritaron que tuviera Cuidado! Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el piano empezó a caer, y de algún lado salió Brainy, la empujo hacia delante para que ella no se lastimara, pero el pobre no logro esquivar el piano y termino de bajo de este.

De inmediato Helga y los trabajadores empezaron a quitar los restos del piano, cuando lo lograron sacar el estaba inconsciente, Olga al escuchar todo el barullo se percato que Helga no estaba a su lado y regreso a ver como se encontraba, cuando se abrió paso entre la gente vio a Helga que estaba sosteniendo a Brainy y no dejaba que la alejaran de él, repetía una y otra vez que todo había sido su culpa, de inmediato llamaron a una ambulancia y cuando llego Helga y Olga no dudaron en subirse para acompañarlo hasta el hospital, los señores Pataki tuvieron que correr con todas las responsabilidades, debido a que los padres de Brainy llegaron dos horas después de su accidente, por que no los podían localizar debido a que no estaban en la ciudad y lo estaba cuidando su abuela y esta no se puede mover por que ya es una señora bastante mayor.

Fue muy duro para Helga ver que el chico estaba solo, fue una locura, debido a que no recobro la conciencia de inmediato y despertó hasta el día siguiente, los doctores dijeron que solo tenia una pequeña fisura en el brazo y en la muñeca, fue una fortuna que nos se los rompiera, pero a un así tenían que enyesarlo para que estos puedan recuperarse pronto, aparte de que se llevo algunos rasguños pero todo lo demás indicaban que estaba bien, Helga permaneció todo el tiempo en el hospital pendiente de él hasta que lo dieron de alta, jamás vi a Helga tan preocupada por alguien, cuando salió del hospital Helga invito a Brainy a cenar el Sábado a su casa como compensación por su acto heroico y decidió ayudarle hasta que el se recupere, como verán chicos de alguna forma Helga se siente responsable de su accidente."

Concluyo la chica asiática con un rostro de preocupación.

Los chicos solo se miraban entre si estaban totalmente perplejos ante el relato que acababan de escuchar si bien ninguno de los dos chicos anteriores era su amigo si sentían empatía puesto a que eran sus compañeros y querían también ayudarlos, imaginarse la escena en donde el pobre de Brainy estuviese debajo del piano era escalofriante, obvio como todo niño de 9 años habían tenido alguno que otro accidente que no pasaba de un raspón o un chichón quizás lo mas grave fue ver a Phoebe con una pierna rota pero verla que seguía en los pasillos de la escuela con su silla les daba tranquilidad sin embargo al igual que Brainy ambos accidentes había sido por culpa de Helga, no es que fuese totalmente su culpa pensaban, pero las circunstancias habían dado crédito a que ella fuese la causa de aquellos accidentes, si bien Helga era ruda y mal humorada no era mala y sabían que ella se sentía mal, ahora comprendían por que Rhonda había interferido ante las burlas de Harold.

Después de uno dos minutos de silencio Phoebe volvió a hablar:

-Rhonda y Nadine presenciaron todo el accidente hasta que se fueron en la ambulancia, me llamaron para que fuera al hospital hacerle compañía a mi amiga, ahora entiendo porque solo las chicas fueron a visitarlo, no sabíamos que ustedes habían salido de la ciudad, por lo que supusimos que a ustedes no les había importado, ahora ya veo que no fue así, por eso queremos pedirles comprensión ante esta situación.-

Rhonda dejo salir un pequeño suspiro y volteo a verlos aun con los brazo cruzados pero ya sin ninguna pizca de molestia en su voz.

-Chicos, verán, sé que Helga no es mi persona favorita del mundo pero...- guardo un poco de silencio para meditar y escoger las palabras correctas.

\- creo que verla así de preocupada por alguien fue duro para mí, nunca pensé llegarla a ver de esa forma, y escucharla que todo había sido su culpa, vaya ... me dio un poco de lastima, por eso las chicas y yo acordamos que no nos burlaríamos de ellos, porque de verdad no sabíamos si Brainy despertaría o no, fue trágico verlo en la cama del hospital.- expreso Rhonda con apenas un hilo de voz y con los ojos visiblemente nublados por el llanto reprimido.

-entonces en todo caso Brainy es un héroe!- Eugene entono con alegría

-Así es Eugene, si Brainy no hubiese quitado a Helga del camino, quizás la que estaría ahorita en el hospital seria ella- soltó Phoebe

-Vaya no lo había visto así chicas, gracias por la explicación, ahora ya entendemos por qué saliste en su defensa Rhonda- Gerald lanzo una sonrisa a Phoebe para tratar de calmarla

-De nada, creo que el juntarme con la plebe me está afectando, ¿y ustedes tres tiene algo que agregar? - señalo Rhonda a Harold y a su séquito

El chico grande y rosado simplemente permaneció en silencio por unos segundos

\- creo que, en todo caso, podemos no molestarlos ,por ahora!- Harold se cruzó de brazos para no verse visiblemente conmovido por la historia relatada por su compañera de clases e inmediatamente Sid y Stinky asintieron con la cabeza para aprobar lo que había dicho.

Todos expresaban asombro, alegría y aceptación por los actos heroicos que había hecho Brainy por Helga, acordaron que los ayudarían en lo que fuese necesario a ambos chicos, así que sin darle más importancia al tema decidieron entrar a la cafetería y seguir con lo que restaba del almuerzo.

El único que no había dicho nada en todo este tiempo fue Arnold, si bien se había llevado una tremenda sorpresa por el relato de Phoebe con respecto a lo sucedido ese fin de semana, aun resonaban en su cabeza las palabras "Helga se siente responsable de su accidente" y "jamás vi a Helga tan preocupada por alguien", acaso a la chica de ojos azules que lo torturaba día y noche estaba empezando a mostrar su verdadero ser y que quizás por muy extraño que se estaban tornando las cosas Brainy sería un cambio positivo para ella o ¿no?

* * *

 **Hola Chicos!**

lo hice ya puse al día la historia y de aquí en adelante estaré subiendo los capítulos semanalmente y bien este es un capitulo largo, (vendrán mas,si mis tiempos me lo permiten), aquí ya vemos como sucedió el accidente de Helga y Brainy, y el por que ella cambio su actitud, aun que claro las apariencias engañan y lo que vendrá se pondrá mucho mas interesante. También vemos que Arnold no le esta resultando fácil asimilar las cosas y sobre todo saber que hay otro héroe y que este se gano la estima de Helga muy rápido mmmm, esto le va a dar pequeños dolores de cabeza, ya verán por que.

Gracias pos sus Reviews, por aceptar la historia y que esta ya este tomando forma con forme vamos avanzando, ustedes la hacen posible, gracias de corazón.

hasta la próxima! con cariño **piscis34**


	6. Capitulo 6 Pequeñas revelaciones

-Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon

Nota 1: disculpen la demora pero hasta hora pude subir el capitulo pero no se preocupen la espera valdrá la pena, disfrutenlo, feliz lectura!

* * *

Cap 6. pequeñas revelaciones

Para final del día los chicos de la clase se acercaron Helga y a Brainy para saber cómo los podrían ayudar, Helga había dicho que no, que ella sola podía encargarse de todo, pero después de un rato de suplicas por parte de sus compañeros termino cediendo ante la petición de su mejor amiga, siempre y cuando Brainy se sintiera cómodo con eso, el chico de lentes asintió con la cabeza y levanto el pulgar de la mano izquierda como aprobación y no tuvo más remedio que decir gracias.

-Veras Helga nuestra intención es ayudarte como lo pidió el señor Simmons para que no se te haga pesado y no te atrases con tus tareas en las siguientes semanas.- se acerco Phoebe a Helga para que pudiera ver su punto de vista.

-Ok, ok, ustedes ganan chicos, para que vean que soy benevolente con ustedes, aceptare su ayuda, pero nada de tonterías, no quiero risitas, burlas o chistes sobre el tema entendieron.- dirigió su mirada ante Harold, Sid y Stinky que inmediatamente levantaron la mano como señal de que era una promesa.

Empezaron a salir del salón de clases, de inmediato Arnold tomo sus cosas y salio en busca de donde se encontraba la rubia, quería hablar con ella y saber como se encontraba después del accidente, brindarle ayuda como lo hacía con todos, le preocupaba después de todo lo que había pasado y no quería perder la oportunidad de ayudarla aunque eso implicara que en el peor de los casos ella lo mandara a volar o peor a un, recibir un golpe de la vieja Betsy!, cuando por fin la encontró pudo ver que estaba cerca de su casillero, guardando a lo que podía ver desde lejos sus libros, el chico respiro un par de veces para quitarse el miedo y poderse acerca a la chica y poderle preguntar si la podía acompañar a casa.

-Helga?.- pregunto con tono apacible hacia la pequeña de ojos azules

-Arnold! Diablos que susto me diste.- cerro su casillero de inmediato, se veía realmente nerviosa, había metido tan rápido su mochila que una de las cintas se asomaba

Arnold soltó una pequeña risita ante las acciones de ella, no era la primera vez que notaba que el causaba ese efecto en ella cuando él se acercaba por sorpresa

-Helga puedo acompañarte a casa?.-

-Arnold gracias, pero voy a acompañar a Brainy a casa él no puede cargar sus libros y no quisiera que lastimara al hacerlo.-

-A ya veo! no importa los puedo a acompañar?, yo cargaría los libros de el para que tu no cargues y así poderte ayudar, te parece una buena idea?.-

-No gracias cabeza de balón, soy una chica fuerte y no necesito que un camarón con pelos me ayude, si sabes a lo que me refiero.-

-Vamos Helga! por una vez no seas terca, todos queremos ayudar y que mejor forma que empezar con eso.- le regalo una sonrisa para que pudiera convencerla, Helga no podía resistirse ante los encantos de su chico amado

-O que rayos! esta bien, solo que esto no se haga costumbre.-

-Entonces te veo en la salida en 5 min.-

-De acuerdo solo recojo mis cosas y ahí te veremos.-

Arnold dio la vuelta y se fue sonriente ya que no le había costado mucho convencerla, cuando ya no estuvo cerca, Helga abrió su casillero y dando un vistazo a su alrededor saco su relicario

-Ohhh!, mi amado y dulce Arnold!, tu siempre con tu bondadoso corazón quieres ayudarme, siempre tan noble, tan sensible, oh mi amor si tan solo supieras cuanto te admiro y que quiero seguir tu ejemplo por eso me he empeñado a ayudar a nuestro pobre y desvalido Brainy, quiero ser digna de ti, para que veas que no solo soy dura y mala, si no que puedo llegar a ser buena como tú, ojalá un día puedas fijarte en mí y ver tal cual soy mi amor.-

De pronto sintió una resparación por detrás y por inercia su puño se levanto de inmediato y se estampo ante la cara de Brainy, cuando se percató de lo que había hecho inmediatamente se giró y lo puso de pie sacudiéndolo y arreglando sus antejos

-Entupido Arnold, mira lo que me hace hacer, Lo siento Brainy, supongo que es la costumbre.-

-Ghh.. no hay problema… ghh- Brainy se encontraba de pie un poco tambaleante pero tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.-

-De verdad me apena haberte golpeado, pero parece que es un tradición que siempre que estoy con alguno de mis monólogos apareces detrás de mi, jajaja.-

-ghh.. ja...ja..ja..siempre…-

-bien solo dame unos minutos, para tomar mis cosas y nos vamos, el zopenco de Arnold nos acompañar a casa, tienes lo que necesitas.-

-Si..vamos a casa… ghh.-

Helga cerro su casillero, se colgó su mochila en la espalda, tomo los libros del chico en su brazo izquierdo y con la otra tomo su mano y se dirigieron rumbo a la salida.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Helga pudo ver a Arnold hablando con Laila, Helga empezó a sentir que la rabia la empezaba a invadir, su respiración se hizo pesada y en su cabeza corrían varias ideas

-claro como podía pensar que Arnold quería hacer algo por ella- que ilusa pensaba.

Brainy noto el cambio de actitud de la rubia y le dio un ligero apretón que la hizo salir de su trance, lo miro a la cara y este le regalo una sonrisa lo cual hizo que ella se tranquilizara un poco, quizás era la primera vez que podía compartir como realmente se sentía y enfrentar eso, no la hacía sentir sola como siempre, quizás era bueno tener a un amigo como él a su lado, uno que sabía exactamente los sentimientos que ella tenía por el cabeza de balón y quizás no era malo tener un cómplice que la ayudara a sobrellevar ese tipo de situaciones

-ghh...vamos- Brainy comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Arnold- sonríe… te vez mejor así sonriendo..ghh.-

Esas simples palabras hicieron que Helga sonriera y calmara un poco su molestia, cuando se detuvieron frente a los otros chicos quienes se sorprendieron por ver al albino y a la rubia tomados de la mano, aun les costaba trabajo asimilar que Helga podía tener ese tipo de detalles para un chico.

-Hey, camarón con pelos, nos vamos! Oh acaso ¿tienes otros planes?.-

-Chicos olvide que acompañaría a Laila a casa, pero podemos irnos los 4, ¿les parece bien?.-

Brainy solo movió la cabeza para decir que si y Helga rodó los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro que denotaba desagrado

-Pff, Como quieras zopenco!, si tienes que llevar a casa a la señorita perfección ya que!.-

La pelirroja y el cabeza de balón se quedaron estáticos por un momento no sabían si era bueno o no caminar con ellos hasta que la chica de vestido rosa les hablo:

-Hey perdedores ! muevan sus traseros, porque me hago vieja aquí!, saben tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que vamos.-

Helga empezó a caminar cuando de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro, se paralizo por un momento por el contacto que había tenido, Arnold inmediatamente se acerco a ella y le quito de los brazos los libros

-Permíteme Helga, te dije que yo cargaría los libros y no quiero faltar a mi promesa- le dijo Arnold con una sonrisa en los labios.-

Helga no se resistió y le dio los libros y por un breve momento rozaron sus manos, el leve contacto provoco un ligero sonrojo en ambos rubios, lo cual hizo que se mirasen a los ojos por algunos segundos, al cruzarse sus miradas habían reflejado un brillo que era casi imperceptible pero que solo el chico de anteojos que estaba lo suficientemente cerca lo había notado, Brainy se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer algo, así que su mente empezó a elaborar un plan, un brillante plan para que la rubia al fin pudiese ser feliz.

-Gra.. gracias melenudo.- las palabras habían sonado muy descompuestas debido a los nervios

-De.. de nada- Arnold inmediatamente se alejo y se coloco al lado de Laila quien tenia una mano sobre sus labios tratando de reprimir una de sus sonrisitas, ella al igual que Brainy había notado la escena y a ella le parecía de lo mas tierna.

Sin nada mas que decir, los 4 chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Brainy, Laila fue la primera en romper el silencio haciendo referencia al clima, "que original" pensó Helga en sus adentros.

Brainy le dio un apretón de manos para que lo voltease a ver, logrando su objetivo cuando la chica lo vio a la cara este le regalo una sonrisa la cual la contagio y empezó a sonreír.

En todo el camino Arnold se dedicó a observarlos y noto el cambio repentino de actitud que tuvo Helga solo por esa pequeña acción, desde cuando Brainy era capaz de influenciarla tanto?, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Laila le hizo una pregunta y al ver que no tuvo una respuesta por parte del chico con cabeza de balón decidió colocar una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención

-y bien Arnold?, que es de lo que querías hablar conmigo?.-

Arnold sacudió su cabeza por un instante para poder enfocar sus ideas, ya que por millonésima vez en el día no había podido concentrarse en su objetivo de invitar a Laila al cine, guardo por un minuto silencio, empezó hacer más lento su andar, para así poder ganar un poco más de distancia entre ellos y los chicos que estaban delante de ellos, se aclaró la garganta.

-Laila quería ver si podríamos ir al cine el fin de semana, ya sabes, no tiene que ser una cita como tal, solo una salida como amigos.-

-mmm.. no lo sé Arnold… no me sentiría cómoda ya sabes que solo me agradas… pero si es como amigos…mmm.. te molestaría si lo pienso un poco y después podría darte mi respuesta.-

-OH… está bien Laila… solo piénsalo un poco y con gusto estaré esperando tu repuesta…-

Laila sabía muy bien que no era correcto aceptar la invitación de ese chico y más sabiendo que la chica que estaba delante de ella estaba locamente enamorada de este, así que prefería rechazarlo antes de traicionar a una amiga.

Por mucha distancia que hubiese tratado de poner Arnold entre ellos y la pareja conformada por Brainy y Helga, ambos habían escuchado la conversación que tuvieron sus compañeros, (era ralamente sorprendente saber que ambos habían desarrollado su sentido del oído, debido a que su talento para acechar a las personas les permitido agudizar este sentido) Helga lucia más que molesta, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, ¿porque Arnold tenía que fijarse en la tonta campesina y no en ella?, ¿porque dios?, ¿porque tenía que estar enamorada de alguien tan denso como él?.

Brainy discretamente observaba a Helga, y sabía que ella se sentía fatal y tener que dejarla ir a casa con Arnold y Laila, bajo esta situación seria una tortura para la chica que el tanto admiraba, así que se acercó a ella y le susurro algo al oído a lo que inmediatamente Helga asintió con la cabeza, de verdad ahora más que nada en el mundo agradecía tener a Brainy a su lado.

Cuando llegaron al pórtico de la casa del albino, los 4 chicos se detuvieron.

-Muy bien aquí estamos, así que nos vemos mañana!.-Helga empezaba subir los escalones de la casa de Brainy cuando de pronto sintió se vio interrumpida por un atónito Arnold

-Hey, ¿cómo?,Pero, pero.. Helga ¿pensé que irías a tu casa?.-dijo Arnold con un tono de sorpresa

-¡No, Arnoldo! Me voy a quedar un momento con Brainy para ayudarlo con sus tareas, hay algún problema con eso?.- dijo de forma molesta

-No creo que sea un problema, pero pensé que podíamos caminar juntos con Laila hasta su casa, y después yo podría acompañarte hasta la tuya.- soltó Arnold con un tono esperanzador, no sabía porque, pero necesitaba hablar con Helga, por alguna extraña razón quería saber cómo ayudarla con su situación.

Se sentía tan extraño y tan ajeno a los eventos que habían ocurrido en su ausencia, y hasta el momento no se había atrevido a preguntar cómo podía ayudarlos, le estaba costando trabajo ser empático con Brainy, pero sobre todas las cosa quería ayudar a Helga y no sabía cómo, la chica era todo un rompecabezas y él no podía embonar las piezas hasta el momento, quería saber cómo se sentía, comprender por qué se sentía responsable del accidente y hasta cierto punto hacerla entrar en razón para que no se dejara llevar por ideas que no tenían sentido, pero sobre todas las cosas no quería que nadie se aprovechara de sus nobles intenciones.

\- Cabeza de balón, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada, es mejor que tú y la señorita perfección se vayan y me dejen a mí y a Brainy hacer nuestras cosas-. Sentencio la chica del moño rosa, ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia ante la situación

Para fortuna de Helga, Laila se había percatado de todo eso e inmediatamente tomo por el brazo a Arnold, y le dijo que era mejor que empezaran a encaminarse a su casa porque no quería llegar tarde para hacer los deberes.

-Bien chicos los dejamos, hasta mañana.- se despidió Laila con una sonrisita

-Hasta mañana,… Helga, Brainy.- soltó Arnold con desgano, de verdad quería aprovechar esa oportunidad para poder hablar con Helga, pero no había sido posible quizás mañana lo intentaría de nuevo.

Brainy y Helga entraron en la casa lo más rápido, cuando lo hicieron Helga se encamino mas adentro de la casa, se dejó caer sobre el sillón de la sala del chico albino, se cubrió con las manos la cara y dejo caer dos lágrimas, Brainy la había seguido en silencio y contemplaba la escena con mucha tristeza, no le gustaba ver a la chica rubia tan vulnerable.

Dejo que pasaran algunos minutos antes de sentarse sobre la mesita de café, solo se dedicó a estar en silencio, sabia por que la chica rubia necesitaba de espacio y paz en esos momentos.

-no digas nada Brainy, se que soy patética!, pero no lo puedo evitar, pero de verdad ¿que le ve él a ella?.-,-no creo poder resistir mas- su voz sonaba molesta pero sobre todas las cosas sonaba demasiado triste.

Brainy sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su inhalador, dio dos bocanadas, no era muy fanático de usarlo debido a que su asma era por un defecto en la nariz y el hecho de que se ponía nervioso lo complicaba más, pero cuando las circunstancias lo pedían, él tenía que usarlo para poder pronunciar más de 2 oraciones seguidas, para él era imperativo que Helga escuchara sus palabras, quería darle consuelo a su amiga.

-ghh..Helga...- se aclaró un poco la garganta y siguió con su discurso. -sé que no te puedo pedir que lo dejes de querer, porque sé que no puedes dejar de querer a alguien de la noche a la mañana, pero puedes intentar ser feliz.-

-Feliz?, Brainy ¿como puedo ser feliz?, si en mi casa todo lo que les importa es la tonta de mi hermana Oolgaa siempre mi perfecta hermana, con sus premios, su belleza y su excelente promedio y en la escuela esta Laila también la perfecta, la chica lista y linda que tiene embrujado a Arnold, ¿cómo puedo yo competir con eso?, siempre en las sombras y opacada por ellas dos, dime ¿cómo puedo ser feliz? .- su monologo estaba cargado de dramatismo y de rabia, cosas que la hacían única y eso era algo que realmente le agradaba a él.

-Helga desde el accidente las cosas están cambiando y aún van a cambiar más.-

-¿A qué te refieres? Si no lo has notado aquí las cosas no cambian así por qué si.- Helga se había incorporado sobre su asiento y ahora estaba frente al chico

-Claro que sí, ahora en tu casa te prestan un poco más de atención ¿no?, o me vas a negar que ahora tu mamá ya tomó cartas en el asunto con su problema y tu papá está empezando a preocuparse más por ti.-

-Si, pero será temporal hasta que se vaya Olga y después de eso volveré a las sombras.- Helga bajo la cabeza para que el chico no viera sus ojos visiblemente llorosos.

-Mmm no lo creo, aprovecha este tiempo para crear lazos con tus papás, quizás no sean los mejores, ni yo puedo decir que tengo unos padres perfectos, pero lo intentan, solo háblales con la verdad y verás que las cosas cambiarán, solo ten un poco de paciencia, aun no los conoces y ellos tienen que conocerte a ti y con respecto a la escuela, ya tengo en mente un plan.-

\- ¿Un plan? ¿Qué rayos se te ocurre Brainy? Crees que mágicamente a parecerá mi hada madrina y me dirá que me cumple tres deseos, si cómo no, despierta tonto el mundo no es así, las cosas no son así.-

Las palabras dichas por la niña rubia eran muy duras, quizás tantos años de despreocupación y falta de afecto la habían convertido en lo que era, pero su amor por Arnold había hecho que desarrollará no solo su brecha poética si no también su lado tierno y dulce y eso era lo que Brainy quería hacer relucir

-Helga si me lo permites, quiero cortejarte y pedirte que salgamos este mes.- soltó el chico de lentes con un ligero rubor en las mejillas

Para sorpresa de la chica las palabras dichas por su amigo le causaban pesar por que sabía perfectamente los sentimientos que este resguardaba por ella, y no quería romperle el corazón por segunda vez

-Brainy! No..no…sé que decirte… bueno si sabes... y de verdad me apena mucho...pero tú sabes a quién le pertenece mi corazón … y además…- la chica del vestido rosa bajo la mirada, no se atrevía a ver a su amigo, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía el rechazo y si ella pudiese evitarle ese dolor lo aria, pero simplemente no podía.

-Helga- Brainy la tomo por el mentón para que levantara la cara y lo viera a los ojos- sé que estas enamorada de Arnold y que yo no tengo oportunidad por qué me lo dejaste en claro el sábado después de la cena, y ahora que somos amigos me atrevo a pedirte esto porque, mmm... porque he visto algo que puede cambiar las cosas y quiero que el vea lo que yo veo en ti y solo haciendo eso podré llevar acabó mi plan, además necesito la ayuda de dos personas, aceptas o no?.-

-NO,NO,NO!,- sentencio la rubia con molestia -me niego a ser conejillo de indias de ti o de otra persona, rayos zopenco ! tanto golpe que te he dado te ha vuelto loco, además que tiene que ver ellas con ese estupido plan.-

-Helga!, por una vez en tu vida confía en alguien mas, no te escondas en tu coraza dura, eso no funciona en mi, te conozco desde hace años

Helga lo miro con una ceja levantada

-Mejor dicho, me has acechado por años, bobo!- dijo con un tono de burla

-Bien!- Brainy rodó los ojos- quizás tenemos poco tiempo de ser amigos pero te aseguro que con lo que estoy planeando las cosas cambiaran.-

* * *

Por otro lado, Arnold ya había llegado a la pensión, se sentía confundido que casi no cruzó palabra con Laila camino a su casa, saludo a sus abuelos y se excusó diciendo que tenía muchos deberes que hacer ya que no quería cenar con ellos, estaba muy cansado y necesitaba tiempo para pensar, así que subió a su habitación, dejo la mochila en su escritorio, se dirigió rumbo a su cama.

Realmente ver todo lo sucedido con Helga lo había abrumado, se recostó sobre su almohada veía el cielo otra vez de su techo de cristal, en su cabeza repasaba una y otra vez todos los hechos acontecidos de ese día, poco a poco el cansancio lo fue embargando hasta transportarlo a un sueño que le era muy recurrente.

Estaba de nueva cuenta en el edificio de Industrias Futuro, empezó a escuchar una voz muy conocida y empezó a caminar hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo, cuando pudo entender lo que decía esa voz se detuvo en seco:

-Pero no entiendo, por qué, porque no me dijiste lo sabias y ya, porque tenías que inventar esta extraña identidad secreta

-No hay una razón!-

-Pero Helga, arriesgaste todo para salvar el vecindario-

-Yyy cuál es el punto-

-Que hiciste algo impresionante, por alguien que dices odiar-

-Soy una persona impresiónate-

-Pero creí que estabas de parte de tu papá, creí que te volverías rica con todo esto-

-El dinero no lo es todo-

-Helga porque lo hiciste?-

-Por qué es mi deber ciudadano-

-Helga!-

-Por qué me encantan los misterios-

-Por favor ¿cuál es la verdadera razón?-

Esa era la voz de Helga y Arnold a un se encontraba en el pasillo

\- ¿Espera un momento?, ¿si yo estoy aquí y ella está allá a fuera? a quién le está diciendo todo eso,- Arnold apresuró su marcha hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió lo más rápido que pudo, y ahí estaba Helga dándole la espalda, repitiendo la misma escena que había sostenido con él hace dos meses en la azotea de IF pero en esta ocasión no era a el quien estaba repitiendo estas palabras si no que se encontraba acorralando a Brainy

\- ¿En serio? ¿Lo hiciste por mí?-

-Aghh, así es zopenco, que esperabas que hiciera después de ver que la persona que amo estuviera en problemas.-

\- ¿Amas?-

-Ya me escuchaste, te amo, te amo, que otra mujer te acosa de día y de noche, y hace altares en los armarios y escribe libros y libros de poemas en tu honor, te amo, te amo desde que te vi, a partir de ese momento, cada segundo de mi vida había esperado tener la oportunidad de revelarte finalmente mi secreto, abrazarte y besarte, ohh ven acá mi gran amor...

-Espera un momento Helga!, es a mí a quién le tienes que decir todo eso

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio como los labios de Helga se posaban en los de Brainy y este en lugar de alejarse, había colocado una mano en la espalda de la niña rubia para acercarla más a su cuerpo

-No lo beses, No Helga espera, espera ahhhhhh!-

De pronto Arnold había caído de su cama aterrizando en la alfombra de su habitación

-Todo fue un sueño una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla- decía Arnold jadeando

-Toc,toc, ¿hombre pequeño estás bien?, te oí gritar hace un momento. - su abuelo había entrado a su habitación para percatarse que su nieto estuviera bien

-Si abuelo, creo que sí, solo tuve una pesadilla- se acomodó de nueva cuenta sobre su cama

-A vaya, ya veo, y se puede saber de qué trato- dijo Phil poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla

De forma inmediata las mejillas de Arnold se habían sonrojado al grado de parecer tomates, debido a que recordaba el contenido de dicho sueño, y le daba pena contárselo a su abuelo, su penoso secreto era tan privado tanto que ni siquiera se lo había comentado a Gerald.

-nada en especial abuelo, solo fue un mal sueño- dijo este tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, conocía a su abuelo y si este se percataba de que algo le pasaba lo atosigaría con varias preguntas que ni si quiera él sabía cómo responder

-Está bien chaparrito, espero que ese nada no tenga que ver con tu amiguita desvestido rosado, he notado últimamente la mencionas mucho.-

-Abuelo!… claro que no ella no, solo...olvídalo- de nueva cuenta el sonrojo se había apoderado de las mejillas de Arnold

-He,he,he,he, como digas hombre pequeño, en un momento te estaré subiendo un sándwich y un vaso de leche para que cenes, mientras tanto termina tu tarea

-De acuerdo abuelo, y gracias- soltó un suspiro sabía que últimamente la había mencionado frente a su abuelo desde el incidente del vecindario y del baile de los inocentes ella no había pasado desapercibida para él.

Su abuelo le paso su mano para revolverle el cabello como un gesto de cariño y se dio la vuelta para empezar a salir de la Habitación

-Ha, y Arnold, mi puerta siempre estará abierta si necesitas hablar de tu sueño o de alguna otra cosa- dijo el anciano que empezaba a bajar las escaleras

-Gracias abuelo, lo tendré en cuenta.-

Phil había salido de la habitación de Arnold, el chico volvió a recortarse sobre su cama y dejó escapar un suspiro, y empezó a preguntarse por qué ese sueño había sido diferente.

La confesión de Helga lo había tomado por sorpresa hace 2 meses cuando trataron de salvar el vecindario y con frecuencia soñaba con ese momento, pero en esta ocasión que volvió a soñar con la chica rubia en la azotea de IF, ella se le estaba declarando a Brainy y no a él, como era posible todo eso y por qué le estaba molestando el hecho de que ella estuviera pasando tiempo con él, ¿por qué se sentía raro?

por un momento le paso por lamente que quizás le estaba empezando agradar Helga y su nueva actitud, pero de inmediato descarto la idea, no podía, además esa no era la verdadera Helga o ¿sí?, miraba de nueva cuenta hacia las ventanas de su techo y pensaba que quizás se estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

 **Hola Chicos!**

Espero hallan disfrutado este capitulo, tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, amo jugar con la mentecilla de Arnold jajajaja ese bendito subconsciente que siempre esta tratando de decirnos algo y a veces ignoramos, y que tal aquí hice algunas pequeñas modificaciones con Brainy (espero no les moleste) , me tomaría una eternidad tratar de escribir las ideas que rondan la mente brillante de Brainy con respecto a la situación entre los rubios y no me lo tomen a mal me demoraría mucho escribir dos frases con su asma, además quería darle una voz fuerte (que se que todos tenemos pero a veces escondemos) y ahora que esta con Helga ella le da esa seguridad que a veces nos hace falta y que esas maravillosas amistades nos inyectan para llevar a cabo nuestra locuras y por que no! esto es un FanFic y aquí puede suceder todo jajajaja ;)

Gracias por sus Reviews, amo que me digan que la historia les gusta, que quieran mas (Sandra D disculpa la demora pero aquí esta la actualización). Así que nos vemos la próxima semana! lindo inicio de semana

PD: a consideración y petición de una amiga este próximo 14 de febrero subiré una historia de San Valentin de Hey arnold!, a un no se si sea un One-Shot o una mini historia de 4 partes (depende de mis tiempos) , OJO: estar llena de ternura, amor y de cursilerías, (léanlo bajo su propio riesgo) y como siempre espero sea de su agrado, ustedes hacen posibles las historias.

hasta la próxima! con cariño **piscis34**


	7. Capitulo 7 Trabajo en equipo

- **Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon**

* * *

Capitulo. 7 trabajo en equipo

Para fortuna de Arnold toda esa semana no volvió a soñar con la chica rubia y su incidente de la azotea. Pero no había podido hablar con ella ya que por alguna u otra razón ella lo estaba evitando.

La semana había pasado muy rápido, Helga no había molestado a casi nadie de sus compañeros, solo de vez en cuando se escuchaba "hazte a un lado zopenco" o "fuera de mi camino, no estorbes" por los pasillos de la escuela, pero siempre se trataba cuando estaba sola o cuando estaba caminando a un lado de su mejor amiga, pero cuando estaba con el chico albino, ella se comportaba amable en su peculiar y sarcástica forma de ser.

El chico parecía feliz solo por estar a su lado, o simplemente tomar la mano de la chica rubia y caminar por los pasillos de la PS 118.

Arnold había notado el cambio de actitud de Helga con todos, inclusive hacia él, su bravucona ya no lo molestaba, tan ocupada estaba en sostenerle los libros a Brainy para que los pudiese leer, en tomar apuntes en su cuaderno que ni si quiera esa semana le había lanzado bolitas de papel y sonaba raro, pero empezaba a extrañar los pequeños proyectiles ensalivados en su cabeza durante las clases.

extrañaba los sobre nombres e insultos que recibía más de una vez en el día de parte de Helga o incluso el chocar contra ella cuando doblaban en una esquina cuando se encaminaban hacia algún lugar, pero desde el lunes que habían salido de la escuela apenas habían cruzado palabra.

En el almuerzo Arnold podía verlos a los dos, a veces estaban acompañados por Phoebe o alguno de sus compañeros de clase, Helga se veía mas relajada y feliz.

La observaba desde su mesa y siempre hablaba o reía con él, cuchichiándose una y otra vez cosas al oído, como si fuesen cómplices desde hace mucho tiempo, parecía que el mundo de Helga solo se concentraba en Brainy y por muy loco que sonara empezaba a extrañar la atención que le prestaba la rubia hacia su persona.

Para el colmo de Arnold, a nadie más le molestaba el hecho de verlos juntos, solo a él le importaba, ni si quiera Gerald su mejor amigo decía que era extraño, sino todo lo contrario, que quizás ya le había llegado el amor y eso hacía que las chicas se tranquilizaran.

Inclusive todas las chicas de su salón decían que se veían adorables juntos y que la idea era muy romántica, tener un héroe que les salvara la vida y que este te llenara de atenciones no podría ser mejor, por su parte los chicos decían que les agradaba esa Helga, la que ya no era tan mandona, pero a Arnold Shortman no le gustaba la idea de un Helga y Brainy juntos, eran tan diferentes, que acaso nadie más lo veía.

Por fin había llegado el jueves, para fortuna y desgracia de muchos, el señor Simons les había dicho que ese día, que después del almuerzo daría el anuncio de como los calificaría ese mes.

-Bien niños, quiero que pongan atención se que este mes estará lleno de muchas sorpresas, no quiero que pierdan el entusiasmo solo por que estemos a un mes de las vacaciones de verano.

Muchos suspiraron y asintieron sabían que tenían que dar su mejor esfuerzo ya que su querido profesor los alentaba a entregar buenos trabajo y este no sería la excepción.

Las clases del primer periodo habían pasado rápidamente, el timbre sonó para indicar la hora del almuerzo.

Casi todos los niños salieron directamente hacia la cafetería, solo se habían rezagado dos pequeños rubios.

La chica de ojos azules le había indicado a Brainy que lo alcanzaría unos minutos en la cafetería ya que se sentía inspirada en ese momento y quería escribir algunas líneas en su poemario, su amigo solo respondió con un ligero si y se encamino junto con Phoebe.

Mientras tanto Arnold con la excusa de querer regresar unos libros a la biblioteca le dijo a Gerald que lo alcanzaría en la misma mesa que ocupaban para almorzar, sin decir mucho el chico moreno se encamino rumbo a la cafetería.

El chico con cabeza de balón no sabia como acercarse a su compañera, en otras ocasiones le había resultado fácil entablar conversación con Helga sabia que no era una persona fácil de tratar pero no por ello se ponía nervioso.

-quizás si me aclaro la garganta antes de salir del salón ella podría notar mi presencia.- pensó por un momento

-no eso era una mala idea, es muy evidente y después de eso que más podía decirle, mmm no otra cosa.-, se dedica así mismo mientras se rascaba la barbilla

-y si le pregunto ¿cómo está? - sus instintos le decían era una buena opción- quizás sea la mejor forma de empezar, si eso are, pero ¿cómo le pregunto? - Arnold se estaba complicando tanto que no sabía como empezar una simple charla.

-ya se si solo me acerco y le digo hey nena, como te va! y le regalo una sonrisa, quizás me gane una visita de la poderosa Betsy y otra de los 5 vengadores, mmmm no esa no es una mala idea eso es suicidio- paso un poco de saliva al pensar en los poderosos puños de Helga - y si le digo hey! como te va hermana, me tirara de loco y además es muy del estilo de Gerald, mm no.- suspiraba para sus adentros.

pensaba una y otra vez en su enorme cabeza que solo de imaginar los posibles escenarios que llevaría a cabo con cada intento lo hacía sentir ridículo hasta que por fin encontró su respuesta -y sí solo...solo le digo, hola Helga como te va!, si eso, ya lo tengo es simple y casual nada fuera de lo común.-

Por su parte Helga había empezado a escribir dos líneas en su pequeño libro rosa cuando se percató que no estaba sola en el salón si no quien más podría ser el chico que inspiraba cada uno de sus poemas estaba la estaba interrumpiendo.

-rayos! A caso no puedo tener 5 minutos de privacidad- pensó la chica rubia

Espero un momento para ver si Arnold salía del salón, pero simplemente él no se movía de su lugar, estaba ahí parado guardando sus cosas pensativo.

Fastidiada decidió tomar su libro y se dirigió a su "oficina" la cual era conocida como el amarillo del conserje, este lugar era uno de sus tantos refugios, no quería arriesgarse a que Arnold o algún otro de sus compañeros descubriera que ella era la poetisa anónima del salón ya que tenía una reputación que cuidar.

-al fin, paz y tranquilidad- acomodo un par de cajas para tomar asiento como solía hacerlo cuando necesitaba tiempo para ella, suspiro y sacó su pluma morada, empezó a garabatear tan enérgicamente sobre su poemario, descargando sus sentimientos entre las hojas blancas, agradecía a cielos poder tener ese espacio para ella sola en esos momentos ahí podía ser ella misma en ese armario reducido entre escobas y cubetas podía vaciar todas esas emociones que embargaban su pobre alma.

De vuelta en el salón, Arnold se había perdido en su monólogo interno que cuando levanto la vista hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Helga ella simplemente ya no estaba, tan distraído estaba en tratar de cruzar palabras con la chica de moño rosado que no se percató en que momento ella había salido del salón.

-maldición!- exclamo el joven rubio el perderse entre sus ensoñaciones para el resultaba molesto en ciertas ocasiones ser así ya que era algo que realmente le estaba acarreando ciertos problemas últimamente.

Reviso su reloj y solo faltaban 15 min para que terminara el almuerzo, si no se daba prisa quizás ya no le daría tiempo de comer algo y Gerald lo saldría a buscar y la verdad es que no tenía muchos ánimos de responder los motivos de su retraso.

Cuando volvieron al salón el profesor Simmos los esperaba en su escritorio con una sonrisa, habiéndose sentados todos en sus lugares el profesor empezó a darles su tan esperado anuncio

-Bien niños primero que nada quiero darles las gracias por toda la cooperación que han dado a Helga y Brainy, es agradable ver que se han acercado a ellos y que han estado pendientes- enfoco su mirada ante los dos pequeños que había mencionado y simplemente les sonrió, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió

-cómo les mencione a principios de la semana este mes los evaluare de diferente forma, lo he pensado bien y para su última calificación esta será basada en un 50-50

Muchos de los chicos de la clase lo miraban con gran sorpresa ya que para ellos era nuevo esto, si bien su querido profesor le gustaba implementar maneras alternativas para su educación esto era totalmente diferente.

-Profesor y como será eso del 50-50? - levanto un muy confundido Stinky

-A lo que se refiere el profesor Stinky, es que la mitad de nuestra calificación estará basada en alguna evaluación y la otra mitad en algún trabajo que nos asigne por eso se le llama 50-50- esa había sido Phoebe quien con una sonrisa había tratado de explicarle de una manera amable y simple a su atolondrado compañero.

-Muchas gracias Phoebe por tu aclaración, así es muchachos, para que me entiendan el 50% de su calificación final se conformara por un examen para ello les recomiendo que hagan grupos de estudios ya que será un resumen de todo lo que hemos visto este año, será algo difícil, pero les aseguro que será divertido y será muy "especial" poder apoyarse entre ustedes y el otro 50 % de su calificación se basara en un proyecto "especial".

Todos los niños habían dejado escapar suspiros de inconformidad, más tarea pensaban muchos, menos horas de práctica, otros expresaban angustia ya que no eran muy hábiles para la escuela y otros simplemente se hacían a la idea de acudir en verano a la escuela.

-Calma niños para el proyecto "especial" trabajaran en parejas-

los niños estaban por juntarse con sus amigos por su propia cuenta, cuando el maestro Simmons les llamo la atención.

-Aguarden un momento chicos, en esta ocasión yo armare a las especiales parejas, ya que considero importante se conozcan un poco más antes de salir de vacaciones y quiero que salgan de lo habitual

el maestro empezó a nombrar a varios:

-Haber , mmm Empecemos ,Harold tu compañero es Eugene,

-nooo!, ¿porque a mí?,- Harold expresaba de manera dramática, ya que para él esto significaba tener de compañero al chico con más mala suerte por un mes

-genial que suerte- Eugene le regalo una sonrisa y empezó a avanzar al lugar de su compañero regordete.

-Bien los siguiente son... Curly trabajaras este mes con Rhonda

-Queee! ¡No por favor no!- la chica pelinegra pensaba que tenía más mala suerte que Harold, prefería arruinar sus botas caprini antes que trabajar con el chico lunático.

-ven Rhonda bombón verás que conmigo la pasarás genial. - Curly se había abalanzado contra la chica pelinegra

-¡aléjate engendro!- expreso Rhonda con desagrado

Y así el profesor empezó a nombrar a cada una de las parejas los únicos que faltaban por tener un compañero para el proyecto "especial" eran Laila, Brainy, Arnold y Helga

Por un lado, Arnold quería trabajar con Laila ya que sabía perfectamente que con ella podría tener asegurada una nota buena, en al pasado ambos eran compatibles y sabían trabajar en equipo, pero por otro y por algún extraño motivo sentía un dolor en el estómago imaginarse que Brainy estuviera aún más cerca de Helga.

Aún que le costara trabajo aceptar que en los proyectos pasados en los que él y la chica rubia no habían salido del todo bien, tenía que admitir que no se la había pasado mal y de alguna manera milagrosa ambos habían sacado notas excelentes.

Por otra parte, Helga, por primera vez rogaba a todos los dioses, al universo a quien estuviera controlando su destino que por primera vez no le tocara con Arnold, desde que Brainy le había dicho que tenía en mente un estúpido plan, ella había evitado a toda costa entablar conversación con su amado cabeza de balón.

(Y como me gusta jugar con la ironía y sin ella no habría historia)

-Vemos nuestra penúltima pareja será Briny con Laila y por ultimo Arnold y Helga

Efectivamente el Señor Simmons y la vida misma no podía ser más irónica con ambos rubios, ella tratándolo de evitar y el buscando una excusa para hablar con ella.

-O no, no no,no no, que rayos!- pensaba Helga- por que yo! -aunque su pequeño corazón había saltado de emoción por ser la pareja de Arnold por un mes

Bien chicos, reúnanse con sus parejas y en un momento les explicare de que trata el proyecto.

Dicho esto último por el profesor, para la chica de moño rosado, sabía que esto significaba problemas, pensaba que esta era la entrada al infierno y al cielo al mismo tiempo y sin embargo sabía que la mente de Brainy se había puesto ya en marcha desde que vio como le guiño un ojo cuando este se dirigía al lugar de Laila regalándole una sonrisa para que estuviera tranquila, ya era un hecho de que el seguiría adelante con plan y sin previo aviso empezaría a llevarlo a cabo y ahora más que nunca no podía echarse para atrás, ya que ese día en casa de Brainy, ella había dado su palabra y como toda una Pataki ella sabía cumplir.

Con pesar se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba Arnold quien solo le sonreía, para la sorpresa de Arnold nunca se imaginó el enorme alivio que sintió escuchar que Helga seria su compañera de proyecto, esas palabras le habían confortado, era extraño para el sentirse tan aliviado porque la chica rubia no pasaría más tiempo junto Brainy y que eso le permitirá acercarse a ella, pero ¿por qué ahora se sentía feliz? Cuando en proyectos anteriores él creía que trabajar con ella era lo peor que le podía pasar.

Mientas Arnold tenía su debate interno, no se había dado cuenta que la chica rubia que solía acosarlo le estaba hablando. Helga perdió la paciencia y empezó a gritarle.

-Hola! tierra llamando a cabeza de balón, que te pasa zopenco? sé que no soy la señorita perfección, pero ese no es motivo para que me ignores. de todas maneras, si tanto te disgusto puedo intentar cambiar con Laila, ya que me ofrecí a ayudar a Brainy.

-No, no espera Helga, - se había levantado súbitamente de su asiento y había tomado de la mano- disculpa es que me perdí entre mis ideas, claro que no me disgustas Helga, por favor trabajemos juntos.

Cuando la chica estuvo a punto de responderle a Arnold fue interrumpida por el señor Simmons, solo suspiro frustrada, se sentó en una banca que estaba colocado frente a él, esperaba que las cosas no se tornaran más raras entre ellos dos.

\- bien chicos este mes trabajarán en un proyecto sumamente especial verán, aquí tengo algunos cuestionarios que deberán llenar ahora mismo, tienen 10 min.

Los chicos tomaron las hojas de papel y empezaron a respóndelas, este cuestionario era con referencia a sus compañeros, tenían que responder 20 preguntas en base a lo que sabían ellos.

1\. ¿nombre completo de tu compañero?

2\. ¿cuantos integrantes tiene su familia? ¿y cuáles son sus nombres?

3\. ¿color favorito?

Muchos de los niños observaban a sus compañeros suponiendo sobre cuál era su música favorita, sus hobbies, lo que les gustaba comer, etc.

Arnold estaba en problemas, apenas había respondido 7 preguntas, sus respuestas se basaban en lo poco que sabía con respecto a la chica de moño rosa, no sabía con certeza cuales eran sus gustos en música, si tenía más hobbies que el béisbol y las luchas o si había ido algún concierto, tanto tiempo de convivir con ella, la había conocido en el pre-escolar pero realmente no sabía nada de ella, quizás era más fácil trabajar con Laila si lo pensaba, pero le volvía ese dolor al estómago cuando pensaba en Helga y Brainy juntos.

Helga en cambio había respondido la mayoría de las preguntas en cuestión de 5 minutos, solo quedaba en blanco sobre los nombres de su familia, sabía que el chico tenía padres pero era un punto sensible que tenía que tratar con delicadeza, no quería incomodarlo como lo hizo el gran Bob en el picnic del día de los padres, observo sus respuestas y después a Arnold, de verdad conocía demasiado bien a su amado, era un riesgo entregar de esa forma su cuestionario así que empezó a contestar de forma errónea alguna que otra pregunta, otras simplemente las dejo en blanco y lo que creyó irrelevante lo dejo con las respuestas correctas.

Pasado el tiempo el señor Simmons, pidió que le entregaran sus respuestas, cuando tuvo todos los cuestionarios en frente los coloco en el escritorio y se dispuso a hablar.

-Bien chicos quizás les resulto extraño esta prueba, pero quiero que vean que tanto conocen a su compañero, no se preocupen si dejaron algunas en blanco es totalmente normal, quizás hay muchos que se conocen desde que son pequeños pero realmente no se han tomado la molestia de realmente conocerse. -

Muchos se voltearon a ver y era cierto, la mayoría se conocían desde el jardín de niños, pero solo sabían lo relevante, que a Harold le gustaba demasiado la comida, a Stinky el pudín de limón o que Nadine coleccionaba insectos, rasgos que sobresalían a simple vista en cada uno de ello, ¿pero que había más allá de lo que mostraban cada uno?

El profesor sonrió ante las caras confundidas de sus alumnos

-El objetivo de este ejercicio que acabamos de hacer quiero que se acerquen y conozcan mejor a sus compañeros, salgan e interactúen, y en base a lo que descubran uno del otro quiero que hagan una comparación con algunos personajes históricos o famosos con las características de sus compañeros, los expondrán en clase y al final del mes volveré a aplicarles el cuestionario para que ustedes vean sus avances, por eso necesito que se apoyen en este proyecto extra especial.-

Muchos de los niños se quejaban amargamente, el proyecto parecía mas complicado de lo que realmente era, conocerse no era una tarea fácil, Helga no estaba muy contenta no quería que Arnold descubriera la clase de niña era ella, le había bastado el hecho de que ella ya le había expuesto sus sentimientos en la azotea de IF, y que él simplemente le ayudo a retractarse cuando su aventura había culminado con un simple ¿me odias verdad?

Se había sentido bien en un principio, pero al pasar de los días ella sentía que había cometido un error, y para colmo las cosas todavía se habían puesto mas raras entre ellos después de aquel tango que bailaron el día de los inocentes, ya que él había coqueteado descaradamente con ella diciéndole "no te preocupes mi pobre amiga ciega, estas en buenas manos" o eso había imaginado, no sabía con certeza como actuar con el chico a solas, por eso agradecía tener a Brainy cerca, así podía distraerse y no pensar en el cabeza de balón.

Por su parte Arnold, estaba feliz de tener que conocer a Helga durante el resto del mes, al fin podría aclarar el misterio que encerraba el terror Pataki, sabía que era una chica apasionada y sorprendente, pero quería conocerla más, se había sentido tan agradable poder estar cerca de ella cuando perdió la memoria y no se portaba tosca y grosera e incluso le había parecido fantástico estar a la altura de sus bromas cuando ella se hizo pasar por ciega el día de los inocentes, quizás podría ayudarla con el asunto del accidente de Brainy y por que no podría convertirse en su amiga.

-esta es mi oportunidad y no la voy a desaprovechar!.- pensaba el chico con cabeza de balón

* * *

 **Hola Chicos!**

Disculpen la demora, se me vino un mundo de trabajo y no había tenido tiempo de terminar el capitulo, ademas de que me dio un bloqueo creativo bastante severo jajaja, pero aquí esta la actualización, y gracias a **Miyasa** y a sus increíbles ideas pude terminarlo, y bueno que les pareció que haya una oportunidad de que nuestros dos rubios se conozcan mejor, y es cierto cuantas veces hemos convivido con gente y realmente solo conocemos lo esencial, ojalá les haya gustado y no desesperen por la próxima actualización, de verdad gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, ustedes lo hacen posible.

Saludos a Elisa y Sandra D, gracias por sus comentarios, sean pacientes chicas aun faltan mas capítulos para que disfruten, solo que están en proceso creativo.

MissHilwooD, me encanta que te encante la historia jajajajaja, gracias por tu hermoso comentario y sorry por las faltas de ortografía XD y no te preocupes subiré algunos One-shots que tengo ya planeados y habrá mas historias de ellos. ;)

También les agradezco haber recibido con cariño mi otro fic "Justo a tiempo" si no lo han leido, denle una oportunidad, GRACIAS por todo.

 **hasta la próxima!con cariño piscis34**


	8. Capitulo 8 Conociendo a Helga

-Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon

* * *

Cap. 8 conociendo a Helga

El día había terminado, Helga salió disparada en cuanto sonó la campana no quería darle oportunidad a Arnold para ponerse de acuerdo con el trabajo, simplemente se dirigió hacia su casillero, tomo lo necesario y corrió escaleras abajo para encontrarse con Brainy que estaba hablando con Laila.

-Nos vamos a casa. -fue lo único que pudo decir la pequeña niña de ojos azules a su ahora nuevo mejor amigo.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, solo se dejó arrastrar por una muy rápida Helga, Laila solo se alcanzó a despedir con un ligero - Hasta mañana chicos. - le resultaba gracioso ver el nerviosismo que invadía a Helga y que no se tomaba la molestia de ocultar ante la chica pelirroja.

-Laila ¿has visto a Helga?, no la encuentro por ninguna parte. - Arnold había hecho todo lo posible por alcanzarla, pero cuando estuvo a punto de intervenirla en el pasillo, se vio interrumpido por Eugene y Harold, que le estaban preguntando si habría practica esa tarde.

Sin decir mucho solo negó con la cabeza, se excusó con ellos para verificar con la chica de moño rosado sus dudas sobre lo que le habían preguntado.

Cuando la vio hablando con Laila creyó que la suerte estaba de su lado y simplemente se esfumó, por qué lo evitaba acaso se iba a poner de difícil como en las ocasiones pasadas.

-Se acaba de ir con Brainy.- respondió con suma paciencia Laila.

Suspiro Arnold -gracias Laila. - empezó a caminar el chico con cabeza de balón.

-Arnold, te importaría acompañarme a mi casa- Laila había preguntado con total naturalidad que Arnold simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se colocó al lado de su amiga.

Los chicos empezaron a caminar, Laila hablaba de lo interesante que le ha la parecido el proyecto del señor Simmons y lo grandioso de poder conocer mejor a sus compañeros de esa manera.

-Arnold, ¿qué te parece el proyecto? - Laila preguntó a su amigo y no recibió respuesta de parte de èl.

-Arnold? ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto de nueva cuenta la chica

-He, perdón Laila me perdí en mis pensamientos- se excusó Arnold de verdad estaba repasando los detalles de esa semana y ahora no sabía si de verdad, tendría éxito con esto, sabía que desde que se enteró de los sucesos que hubo con Helga y Brainy no se había acercado a los chicos para ayudarlos.

-Laila, ¿crees que a Helga le agrade Brainy? - Esa era una pregunta que lo asaltaba últimamente, y sabía que ella podía emitir un juicio imparcial entre los chicos y que quizás lo podría entender sin sentirse raro al mencionarlo en voz alta.

-Mmm… quizás, no veo nada de raro que ella se allá echo su amiga y que ahora pasen tiempo juntos. - dijo Laila sin mayor importancia

-Mmm.. a lo que me refiero Laila es que, tú...tú ¿crees que a Helga le guste Brainy más que un amigo? - Arnold se sentía tonto al preguntar esto, pero quería tener algunas respuestas antes de empezar el proyecto con la chica rubia.

\- ¿Qué pregunta tan curiosa Arnold? … Laila cubrió sus labios para no empezar a reír.

\- ¿Curiosa? ¿Por qué te parece curiosa Laila? - Arnold enmarco una ceja al escuchar el comentario de su pequeña amiga

-Es que nunca te vi interesado en las amistades de Helga o es que acaso...- Laila no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban por escuchar.

\- ¿Acaso que...?-pregunto algo serio Arnold

-a menos que de pronto Helga se haya vuelto interesante para ti, no le veo raro de que ella pase tiempo con Brainy, incluso creo que tienen una linda amistad- Laila era lista y sabia como ser sutil para sacar la verdad a sus amigos sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

\- ¿Porque todo mundo cree que es lindo y no raro?, siempre ella lo golpeaba sin ninguna razón, y solo basto un par de días para que de la nada, ellos fuesen los mejores amigos- dijo en un tono exasperado Arnold

-Arnold desde el accidente te he observado, te has comportado diferente con ellos y creo que hay algo que te molesta, es eso o es que ¿te gusta Helga? - la sinceridad de Laila podía ser insólita.

Arnold se detuvo en seco y no sabía cómo responder la pregunta de Laila.

\- ¿Gustarme?, No, claro que no, ella no me gusta, solo pienso que es raro que pase tanto tiempo con él. - dijo Arnold cursándose de brazos. - es tan raro el asunto que ha llegado al grado de que no haya dicho nada sobre las prácticas de béisbol de esta semana además del cambio tan radical que ella ha tenido con los demás chicos. -

-Arnold, si no te conociera diría que estás celoso -Laila soltó una sonrisita que era irritante para Arnold, lo que lo sorprenden dio por qué nunca pensó que ella podría enfadarlo a ese punto.

-Celoso!, Cielos Laila estamos hablando de Helga y Brainy, yo porque tendría que ponerme celoso, ellos... ellos se ven bien juntos ¿no? Todo mundo lo dice, solo decía que es raro que Helga ahora ponga toda su atención en el cuándo sabemos que Helga no es de ese tipo de chicas. - Arnold parecía molesto para este punto de la conversación.

-Qué tipo de chicas te refieres Arnold? Pregunto con seriedad Laila, aunque no le gustaba el tono que utilizaba Arnold quería ver las reacciones del chico ante lo que había dicho.

-De esas chicas que pierden el piso por un romance Laila. -Arnold parecía exasperado por este tema.

-Mmm no lo creo Arnold, sin embargo, creo que en el fondo todas las chicas somos iguales queremos romance, aunque se una muy ruda como Helga, además quién no te dice que pueda haber algo más ahí.- sentencio Laila

-No lo creo Laila ella ya ha tenido un romance, antes de que entraras, Stinky me confeso que le gustaba y que entre más la conocía más fascinante le había parecido, pero cuando ella lo supo no enloqueció como lo hacen la mayoría, simplemente lo rechazó diciéndole que no era su tipo, al principio le dolió a él, pero con el paso de los días, ella lo siguió tratando de igual forma, sin burlarse de sus sentimientos, simplemente ella… ella es diferente a las demás y ahora con lo del accidente, ¿por qué te diría que ser diferente con Brainy?, parece que no fuese ella.-

-Arnold, lo que supones es válido, pero como te dije las circunstancias son diferentes por cómo se dieron las cosas, quizás con Stinky no fue como lo esperaba, y quizás con Brainy parece disfrutar su compañía, además he visto que hay una conexión especial, quizás él sea su persona especial.-

Para este entonces Arnold estaba frunciendo el ceño, ¿Helga acaso se estaba enamorando?, y si era así porque le resultaba fastidioso, después de todo a él que más le daba, ¿él estaba interesado en Laila no?, entonces por que la charla que estaba teniendo con ella no la estaba disfrutando.

-Entonces crees que ellos estén saliendo- dijo con resignación Arnold

-Tal vez, quién no te dice que antes de que empiece el verano, ellos sean una adorable pareja. - dijo Laila con alegría

Para Arnold esto no era un consuelo, no sabía por qué, pero quizás la forma en que se estaban presentando las cosas no era la adecuada, quizás Helga se sentía en deuda con Brainy y por eso pasaba tiempo con él, si eso tenía que ser, por qué no había otra explicación.

-No lo sé Laila, hay algo que aún no me termina de convencer del todo esto, el accidente, el cambio repentino de actitud de ella y sobre todo por qué me ha estado evitando- la voz de Arnold tenía un cierto tono de tristeza.

-Arnold creo que es muy dulce que te preocupes por Helga, pero suenas un poco paranoico con lo que acabas de decir. -

-Quizás solo sea mi imaginación, pero aun así quiero ayudarla, por qué no he podido acercarme a ella esta semana. -

-Solo dales tiempo para que ellos empiecen a ser los mismos. - Laila puso su mano sobre el hombro de Arnold para mostrarle su apoyo. - y si te parece una buena idea quizás podríamos invitarlos a estudiar juntos y verás que no hay nada raro ahí. -

-Quizás. - Arnold apreciaba el gesto que había tenido Laila ante él. - solo ahora tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con ella para empezar nuestro proyecto. -

-Si te sirve de algo Arnold, yo mañana me reuniré con Brainy para empezar a conocernos, quizás tengas la oportunidad de reunirte con Helga. -

-Esa es una excelente idea Laila. -

-De nada. - Laila dejo escapara una sonrisa para el chico rubio.

-Laila, gracias por la charla.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, y hablando de ideas, sigue en pie tu invitación para ir al cine, obvio como amigos. -

de pronto Arnold soltó una risita, la felicidad broto dentro de él, para la chica pelirroja resultaba ser un alivio poder arrancarle una sonrisa a Arnold quien parecía necesitarlo en ese momento.

-Claro que si Laila, creo que me vendría bien distraerme un poco-

-Te parece bien el sábado a las 5-

-Perfecto Laila pasare por ti-

Y sin darse cuenta los chicos ya habían llegado al pórtico de la pelirroja se despidieron, para cuando Arnold hecho andar hacia la pensión pensó que esto era una pequeña llama de esperanza, primero con Helga y después con Laila, la suerte parecía sonreírle.

* * *

En casa de la rubia, Brainy parecía muy apacible desde su asiento, mientras que Helga paseaba de un lado a otro por su habitación, no podía creer en la mala suerte que tenía, ¿porque tendría que trabajar con precisamente con Arnold?.

-Rayos!, tengo una suerte de los mil demonios, hubiese preferido que la señorita perfección hubiese trabajado con Arnold por esta ocasión, pero de verdad las cosas siempre me tienen que salir al revés, además tu sigues obstinado con tu estúpido plan, en serio Brainy si no tuvieras ese yeso en la mano yo misma te rompería el brazo o peor, la cabeza para sacarte de esa estúpida idea- vociferaba Helga de un lado a otro

-Ghh... Tranquilízate. - le pidió el chico asmático

-Tranquilizarme! Brainy, estamos hablando de que el resto del mes tendré que estar pegada a la cadera con Arnold, eso estúpido, eso es … -

-Ghh … bueno.-

-Bueno? ...es... es... o diablos. - la chica se había derrumbado sobre su cama, por una parte, ella estaba emocionada, pero sus inseguridades, sus miedos la estaban invadiendo, como era posible poder simplemente estar junto a su amado y no matarse, en el pasado no habían tenido buenos inicios y mucho menos buenos finales, pero de alguna forma salían a delante.

Brainy saco su inhalador, espero unos minutos poniéndose de pie para poder sentarse al borde de la cama junto a Helga, Brainy sabía que en esos momentos Helga sufría un ataque de ansiedad y como lo había hecho al principio de la semana él podía convencerla de seguir adelante

-Helga... esta es una oportunidad maravillosa, si no te has dado cuenta de lo que ha estado pasando desde que te sugerí que ignoraras a Arnold el resto de la semana, él se ha fijado en ti un poco más, al grado de que todo el tiempo pasa observándonos... - Brainy fue interrumpido por una molesta Helga.

-Y eso que!, Al grano hermano no quiero que me llenes con tu sermón psicológico, bastante tengo con la loquera para que tu vengas y quieras también...-

-Helga!, basta de lamentarte, si en el pasado las cosas no habían funcionado es porque habías actuado tu sola, pero ahora me tienes a mí y a Phoebe y a.… a otro aliado que nos ayudaran a que las cosas marchen de forma diferente, confía en la gente, confía en mi- las palabras de Brainy sonaban no solo seria, si no llenas de determinación, quien diría que debajo de esa fachada de niño tímido había alguien más testarudo que Helga.

Con un suspiro la chica rubia se sentó a un lado de Brainy, no sabía cómo ni por que el chico podía apaciguar su interior, era como si la llenara de una calidez que la hacía sentir menos sola y por primera vez importante para alguien, que no fuese su familia.

-¡Oh, está bien!- le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro. - de acuerdo chico listo confiare en ti y en tu loco plan, al menos es un alivio que hallas incluido a Phoebe. -

-Es lo menos que podría hacer por mi bravucona favorita. - dijo entre risas Brainy, disfrutaba hacer reír a la rubia.

-La única querrás decir. - dijo Helga con una enrome sonrisa mirando directamente a los ojos de Brainy, eran la primera vez que notaba el color marrón claro que se ocultaba detrás de los anteojos, tenían un brillo especial, uno que la hacían sonrojarse, quizás sus ojos eran menos grandes que los de Arnold, pero no por ellos dejaban de ser bellos pensó la niña de moño rosado.

Después de un momento en el que ambos no habían apartado la mirada, sonó el teléfono, para fortuna de Helga este había sido la señal perfecta para salir de esa situación peculiarmente incomoda, sin decir mucho la pequeña niña se acercó a su escritorio para poder empezar a transcribir los apuntes de su cuaderno al cuaderno de Brainy, por ello se habían reunido toda la semana para evitar retrasos cuando tuvieran que estudiar

-Olga! Teléfono- su atolondrado padre seguía igual, a pesar de haber prometido que no volvería a confundir su nombre, con el de su hermana

-Es Helga papá! Tomare la llamada en mi cuarto gracias.-

-De nada, oye pregunta su madre si Braian se va a quedar a cenar con nosotros.-

-Es Brainy papá, por dios Bob. - la voz de Helga sonaba ya con resignación, su padre siempre había sido malo con los nombres de sus amigos y esta vez no era la acepción

-Si, si como sea, ¿se queda o no?-

-Claro que se va a quedar papá. -

Helga negaba con la cabeza, no sabía cómo Bob había logrado formar su imperio, a pesar de lo despistado que a veces parecía su padre, tomo el teléfono y después de decir "hola", se quedó helada al reconocer la voz de quien la estaba llamando ahora.

-Hola Helga, soy Arnold- después de dejar a Laila en su casa, el chico se dirigió a la pensión, pensó que sería bueno llamar a la rubia de coletas para que pudiesen verse mañana, ya que el sábado estaría ocupado con Laila y el domingo tendría que ayudar a su abuelo a impermeabilizar el techo antes de que llegaran las lluvias inoportunas que a veces traía el verano

-Ar..Arnold!- sacudió su cabeza y se dio una bofetada mental- hola melenudo! - su voz sonó muy casual

-Te... Te llamo porque me preguntaba si quieras reunirte mañana en mi casa para empezar con lo del proyecto- dijo con nerviosismo Arnold

-Mañana!, me... Esperas un momento cabeza de balón déjame consultarlo con Brainy .-

Para Arnold esto era el colmo, desde cuando Helga tenía que consultar sus cosas con alguien como Brainy

-Hey cabeza de balón, mañana parece buena idea, me acaba de decir que él y Laila, se reunirán así que podré tener la tarde libre, será mejor que nos apresuremos con esto, mañana llevare algunas cosas si no te importa. -

-No para nada Helga, te parece bien a las 4 nos reunamos. -

-Si no hay más remedio, a las 4 estaré en tu casa. -

-Bien y una cosa más Helga, ¿Brainy está en tu casa? - Arnold había dejado escapar la pregunta antes de reparar en que aquello sonaba algo imprudente y fuera de sito de su parte

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Arnoldo- y sin más Helga colgó el teléfono dejando a Arnold con un fuerte nudo en el estómago.

* * *

Era viernes por la tarde, la mañana paso más rápido de lo que se había imaginado Arnold, a la salida el chico rubio se encontraba caminando al lado de su mejor amigo para dirigirse a casa.

Tuvo que soportar las burlas de Gerald durante gran parte del día, al decirle que él tenía suerte de poder trabajar con la chica más linda de la clase (haciendo referencia a Phoebe) y que para la mala suerte de Arnold él tenía que trabajar una vez más con la bullying de cuarto grado.

A Arnold no le importo el alboroto que hacía Gerald con respecto a que Helga tedia que ir a su casa a trabajar.

-Hermano creo que esta vez estas siendo demasiado optimista con respecto a trabajar con Helga G Pataki-

-Gerald, que tiene de raro que trabaje con ella, no es la primera vez que lo hago. - se encogió de hombros Arnold.

-Arnold! Estamos hablando de Pataki, la chica con más mal humor de toda la escuela. -

-Si, pero creo que esta vez será interesante, podré conocerla un poco más, además tu no me habías dicho que quizás se esté calmando-

-Mm mm mm, ¡oh hermano! o eres demasiado optimista o demasiado tonto para no ver que esto apesta- dijo con tono exasperado Gerald

-Soy optimista Gerald, siempre lo he sido. -

-Lo que tú digas Arnie, solo no quiero que esa chica loca te mate. -

-Gerald!- dijo Arnold en forma resignada, quizás la preocupación de Gerald sonaba exagerada, pero tenía una razón de ser y esta era que Helga no era del todo de su agrado.

Después de despedirse de su amigo corrió para su casa, quiera estar lo mejor presentable para Helga, aunque sonara loco en su mente se había posicionado la idea de que todo tenía que salir bien, además de que esta vez trabajarían en su habitación.

Cuando llego a la pensión solo saludo a sus abuelos tomo un vaso con agua y subió las escaleras para ver que todo se encontrara en orden, solo recogió un poco su escritorio, acomodo su cama para que ella no pensara que era un chico desordenado, cuando termino la pequeña tarea su vista se posó en lo que era uno de los anuarios de su clase, empezó a ojearlo.

Era el anuario del primer grado, vio cuanto habían cambiado, observaba a cada uno de los chicos de su clase, pero su vista se detuvo cuando vio a Helga, la chica rubia como en todas las fotografías donde ella parecía siempre se veía enojada o seria, jamás sonreía.

Esa era la chica que el conocía y no la que estaba deambulando por los pasillos de la escuela al lado de Brainy, pero aunque le doliera admitirlo el pasar tiempo con él y ser amiga con aquel chico raro le estaba haciendo bien, sabía que ella era valiente y temeraria pero que también era amable y buena.

"Toc- toc" Arnold vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta.

Sin pensarlo dejo el libro en la cama y se dirigió para abrir pensando que era su abuelo.

-Un momento abuelo. - contesto Arnold volviendo a revisar por última vez su habitación creía que tenía tiempo de bajar para esperar a Helga ya que solo faltaban unos minutos para que fueran las 4.

-De hecho no soy tu abuelo melenudo!- la voz inconfundible de Helga estaba del otro lado de la puerta

Arnold trago en seco al escuchar la respuesta, no sabía cómo de pronto toda esa seguridad que siempre le demostraba a Helga se había desvanecido momentáneamente, respiro hondo y abrió la puerta

-Ya era hora zopenco, pensé que me arias esperar más tiempo- Helga se hallaba tan nerviosa que simplemente creía que era mejor utilizar su tono habitual para que Arnold no lo notase.

-Discúlpame Helga, estaba terminando de acomodar un poco, pero pasa. - Arnold la dejo entrar

Helga entro a la habitación, y un sentimiento de maravilla la lleno, era la primera vez que estaba en aquel lugar como invitada y no como intrusa pensaba la chica, cargaba una mochila azul que dejo de inmediato en el sillón rojo, acomodo un poco su vestido e inspecciono el lugar con curiosidad hasta que se topó con la mirada de Arnold.

-Y bien! Que aremos primero. - Helga parecía muy tranquila, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios, sabía que esto no sería nada fácil, pero tenía que lograrlo, ya había podido ocultar sus verdadero yo por 7 años a su amado.

-Qué tal si empezamos con algo fácil- sugirió Arnold

\- ¿Y que es fácil para ti Arnoldo? - Helga se encontraba cruzada de brazos, le había prometido a Brainy controlar su mal humor, pero había algo que no contaba y eso era que Arnold la podía sacar de quicio fácilmente.

-Mmm quizás...si empezamos con que personajes podríamos relacionarnos.- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Arnold

-Arnold, Arnold, Arnold creo que te estas adelantando mucho, quizás podría decir que para mí tu eres como Gandhi, por lo buen samaritano, pero quien no me dice que tienes un lado salvaje o loco, entonces mi teoría seria errada y gastaría tiempo y si a ti no te importa no quisiera desperdiciar mi tiempo, porque tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer. - cerro los ojos y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, quizás era un poco dura con el chico, pero bueno después de lo que vivieron en Industrias futuro su relación se basaba en simplemente molestarse.

Helga se sentó sobre el sillón rojo y dejo escapar un suspiro- creo, que deberíamos empezar por saber las cosas básicas que nos gustan y de ahí partiremos con lo demás, te parece bien- dijo Helga sin mirar directamente a Arnold.

-Claro Helga, lo que tú digas- Arnold sonrió repentinamente se había acostumbrado a los cambios de actitud de la chica así que no era difícil adivinar el estado de ánimo que ella presentaría mientras trabajaran juntos.

-Bueno camarón con pelos que es lo que sabes de mi.- dijo sin rodeos la chica

-Mmm. - peso por un momento Arnold, tenía que ser cuidadoso con su respuesta. - sé que te llamas Helga G. Pataki, te gusta el color rosa, las luchas y el béisbol, además de que eres un buena actriz e imitadora, fuiste la niña modelo a principios del año, tienes a tus dos padres y una hermana además de que eres la chica más temeraria de la escuela.-

-Uh?- al escuchare esto último Helga sintió que el chico solo conocía lo superficial- gracias, eso creo- Helga de pronto se puso de pie y empezó a caminar alrededor de Arnold como si lo estuviera analizando- Mmm veamos lo que yo sé de ti. - "se demasiado de ti" pensó Helga así que tenía que improvisar. - es obvio que te gusta el color azul, desde que tengo memoria vas con esa tonta gorra a todas partes, tienes dos abuelos geniales y además de una excéntrica, pero adorable familia, tu mascota es un cerdo, haces buenas acciones y eres un poco metiche si me lo preguntas- dijo con apronte desgano Helga.

De pronto los chicos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose de vez en cuando, ¿era todo lo que harían ese día?, se preguntaban, no sabían cómo empezarían su proyecto, el abrirse el uno con el otro así de pronto no parecía lo apropiado, no tenían la suficiente confianza para poder depositar su propia información, de hecho, se había tornado incómodo para ambos.

-Creo que esto no está funcionando zopenco, mejor pasemos a otra cosa, me podrías prestar tus apuntes de matemáticas- sugirió Helga sabía que no lograrían gran avance si se presionaban, sabía que el chico tenía un límite y este había salido a relucir en el último proyecto, eso le costó a ambos chicos tener que estar buscando un huevo por toda la ciudad por dos días, y de verdad esa semana se había tornado muy larga para Helga, entre ayudar a Brainy y estar evitando a Arnold a toda costa.

Arnold entendió el punto de Helga y quizás solo con un poco de tiempo y mucha paciencia podría abrir el cerrojo que enmascaraba a la verdadera Helga, con un leve "a qui tienes" le paso su libreta esperando que quizás al sentirse más cómoda la chica de vestido rosado pudiese hablar.

-Mientras escribes te importaría que ponga algo de música. - pregunto Arnold a Helga.

-Si no hay más remedio- soltó con tono resignado Helga- pero solo te advierto que no pongas nada cursi, o ese blues que tanto le gusta a Gerald, quisiera... quisiera escuchar lo que a ti te gusta- soltó Helga con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, empezando a escribir sobre su cuaderno para sí poderlo ocultar.

Por su puesto Arnold lo noto y creyó que se veía adobarle, así que con una amplia sonrisa solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que esto te va gustar. - de pronto Arnold tomo su control remoto, las luces de su habitación se entonaron un poco más suaves y el estéreo empezó a entonar un suave pero ligero jazz.

-Mmm, no es mi estilo cabeza hueca, pero no está mal- soltó Helga con indiferencia se acomodó en el sillón y empezó a disfrutar de la música, y era verdad sabía que este era el estilo de Arnold tantas noches en vigila y siempre escuchando las suaves notas colándose por las rendijas no la hacían apreciar como lo estaba haciendo ahora, sin embargo, no creía que era lo suyo.

Arnold simplemente tomo el libro de historia y empezó a ojearlo simplemente para tener algo con que entretenerse, se dirigió al borde de su cama para darle espacio a Helga mientras escuchaban la música, de vez en cuando la observa y le parecía interesante ver que ella balanceaba de vez en cuando su cabeza o su pie al ritmo de la música, ella era tan diferente.

Cuando él le mostró a Laila su pasión por el jazz ella simplemente le sonrió, le agradeció que compartiera su peculiar gusto y a los dos minutos de haber puesto el disco la chica bostezaba y sin más remedio tuvo que poner la radio ya que no contaba con la música que a ella le gustaba.

En cambio, Helga simplemente se acomodó y empezó a disfrutar los de la melodía eso era interesante y nuevo para él, mientras que para ella los nervios empezaban a disiparse quizás no era lo que imaginaba, pero era agradable pasar el rato con su amado de esa forma.

Arnold se aclaró la garganta – ¿qué tipo de música te gusta Helga? - pregunto con curiosidad el chico con cabeza de balón.

Helga aparto la vista de su cuaderno y se acomodó sobre el sillón para responderle al chico.

-Me gusta casi un poco de todo, pero más que nada el Rock alternativo y una que otra banda de metal, pero he de confesarte que hay algo que últimamente ha llamado mi atención. - se encogió de brazos la chica de moño rosado restándole importancia.

-Oh!- dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa ya que por primera vez en toda la tarde Helga empezaba a ser honesta con el - y se podría saber qué es eso que te ha llamado la atención- Arnold era cauteloso sabía que no podía molestar a la chica porque si no se cerraría y hasta ahí quería estancado el tema

-Mmm.. Quizás un día te lo muestre cabezón- dijo Helga con una sonrisa ladina

-Oh vamos Helga, el proyecto se trata de conocernos un poco mejor, que mejor forma de saber lo que nos gusta si no te das la oportunidad, ¿además que otra cosa quieres hacer esta tarde? - Arnold había soltado esto con la esperanza de que la chica siguiera con una actitud de lo más serena, tenía que jugarse el pellejo y no sabía si la tranquilidad que mostraba Helga era una buena señal.

-Solo con una condición zopenco- dijo Helga pensando no podía perder nada si lo intentaba además la razón estaba de parte de él, tenían que conocerse para poder llevar a cabo el proyecto "especial" del señor Simmons- bien, todo lo que hablemos durante nuestras reuniones queda entre tú y yo, a menos de que yo lo autorice, es importante para mí que nadie se entere lo que te voy a revelar, tengo una reputación que cuidar y eso incluye a tu amigo el cabeza de Espagueti, queda claro Arnoldo si no te las veras con mis puños- dijo esto remarcando esto último con aparente enfado sabía que tenía que conservar la calma pero simplemente con Arnold no podía contener su apasionado ser.

-Y si en tu caso, quieres que yo mantenga algo en secreto, te doy mi palabra que nada saldrá de mis labios. - Helga hizo un ademán sobre sus labios como cerrando un zíper y ponía su mano sobre su. Corazón, - y Arnold, no quiero nada de tratos especiales después de que me conozcas, no quiero la lástima de nadie, ¿de acuerdo? - Helga era consiente que su pasado no era exactamente un cuento de hadas como el de otros niños, pero no por ello dejaría que su orgullo fuese pisoteado, algo de lo que podía pecar los Patakis era de que podían ser Orgullosos hasta la muerte.

Arnold estaba feliz de que Helga se estaba abriendo con él, aunque precian exagerados sus temimos ya que no creía que ella pudiese guardar grandes secretos, tenía que respetar su decisión. - De acuerdo Helga, se ara como tú digas-. Le tendió la mano como para cerrar el trato.

Por un momento Helga observo la mano de Arnold y dudo en tomarla, enmarco un ceja sobre su rostro y después de dos segundos y dejando salir un suspiro la tomo y le dio un apretón para reafirma el pacto que habían hecho hace unos instantes, hubo un momento de silencio entre los chicos, de pronto sus ojos se toparon y Arnold parecía buscar algo en los ojos de Helga, algo que le indicara que ella seria sincera ante él, el nerviosismo los invadió de nueva cuenta y la chica de vestido rosa puso su mano detrás de su espalda al ver que el contacto entre ellos se había prolongado más de lo necesario, le regalo una sonrisa nerviosa. La reacción hizo que Arnold sonriera, lo que hizo que Helga se sintiera a gusto con la decisión que acababa de tomar.

-Entonces ¿quieres una Soda Yahoo?. - pregunto Arnold para cortar de tajo la incomodidad que se había formado por un instante.

-me agradaría mucho Arnold. - Helga volvió a dirigirse al sillón y conservando su sonrisa volvió a retomar la tarea de pasar los apuntes a su cuaderno.

Arnold salió de la habitación para traer las sodas, Helga espero 5 minutos para asegurarse de que nadie la pudiese oir, saco su relicario y como era su costumbre empezó uno de sus tan ya habituales monólogos.

-No puede ser que este aquí en la habitación de mi Amado y que él quiera saber de mí, oh mi dios creo que puedo morir porque soy inmensamente feliz, o mi dulce y tierno Angel de cabellos rizados, apreciare cada momento que compartamos, aunque eso implique que tenga que mentir, Brainy tenía razón esto puede ser más fácil, además le di mi palabra de que tendría que ser sincera contigo, quizás no sea tan mala la idea este proyecto del todo. - Termino de decir Helga, aun viendo que tenía unos minutos de sobra corrió a la cama de Arnold abrazo su almohada y aspiro su aroma.

-O dios mío, sigue oliendo tan bien como la última vez que estuve aquí, un día de estos entrare a su regadera para robarme su shampoo y lo pondré en mi altar. - dijo en voz alta Helga.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y dio un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, de verdad era acogedor aquel lugar, de pronto sus ojos cayeron en el anuario que había dejado a un lado Arnold antes de que ella llegara, se sentó sobre la cama y lo tomo, con pesar empezó a recordar el primer día que se conocieron, puso una mano en el corazón y sonrió ante tal recuerdo, quizás no era el más agradable debido a que ese día había ido sola a la escuela, se había enlodado durante el trayecto y un perro había robado su almuerzo, pero fue el día en que conoció a Arnold.

Helga no se había percatado de que Arnold ya había entrado a la habitación, el chico aclaro la garganta para que la chica pudiese notar su presencia, de inmediato Helga cerro de golpe el libro, sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante el acto de ser atrapada curioseando entre las cosas del chico, Arnold dejo escapar una risita y se sentó a un lado de Helga.

\- ¿Recordado viejos tiempos, eh?.- pregunto Arnold pasándole la soda que tenía entre sus manos.

-Algo así. - Helga había agachado la mirada se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzada por haberse tomado la libertad de ojear el anuario del chico que por ahora no podía verlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Re... recuerdas el primer día que nos conocimos? - dejo escapar Arnold

-Creo que sí, fue en la clase de la señorita Robinson, en pre- escolar, si no mal recuerdo- mintió Helga sin mirar a Arnold.

-De echo... Fue en la puerta del preescolar, te vi cuando llegaste sola y empapada, me...me acerqué a ti para cubrirte con mi paraguas y te dije que me gustaba tu moño rosa. - para cuando Arnold había dicho la última palabra se había sonrojado aún más que Helga no sabía por qué se sentía así ante la chica que era su Bullying, era una locura que él se sintiera asi de nervioso.

-Por que combinaba con mis pantalones rosas. - dejo salir Helga quien lo miro directamente a los ojos, sentía una inmensa felicidad saber que el recordaba ese pequeño acto y que para ella hizo la diferencia desde ese día.

Se miraron a los ojos como buscando la respuesta ante la tensión que se había generado entre ellos una vez más durante esa tarde.

-Tus ojos!- dijo Arnold a Helga con curiosidad.

-Que tienen mis ojos- dijo apartándose Helga para tener un poco de espacio

-Son Azules. - fue lo único que pudo decir Arnold.

De pronto Helga soltó una carcajada al grado de sostenerse el estómago y estar a punto de caer de la cama al suelo por el comentario del chico.

Arnold enmarco una ceja creyendo que había dicho algo gracioso, pero si lo analizaba no lo era y que quizás la chica estaba más loca de lo que le había dicho Gerald.

-Arnold, Arnold, Arnold. - apenas pudo decir Helga después de tratar de controlar su risa. - de verdad necesitamos conocernos más, tenemos 7 años de ser compañeros y apenas lo notas, de verdad sí que eres un cabeza hueca. - dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Arnold se sonrojo ante el comentario de la chica, de verdad era vergonzoso saber que ella tenía razón y que hasta apenas se había fijado en el color de sus ojos y que no eran azul claro si no un azul profundo, el azul perfecto si se lo preguntaban.

-Bien hagamos esto desde el principio cabeza de balón. - dijo Helga tratando de apaciguar la vergüenza que sentía el chico.

-Mi nombre es Helga Geraldine Pataki.- dijo tendiéndole la mano a Arnold- y es un placer conocerte.-

Arnold tomo de inmediato la mano de la chica y con una sonrisa le dijo

-Mi nombre es Arnold Shortman y el placer es todo mío Helga. - para ambos chicos este marcaba el principio de lo que parecía ser una amistad.

-Y Arnold, si le cuentas alguien que significa la G, te mato. - dijo Helga sosteniendo aún más fuerte su mano.

-Lo prometo Helga. - el rostro de Arnold enmarcaba una Felicidad indescriptible, por primera vez había sentido que las barreras que la chica se había interpuesto durante este tiempo ya no parecían tan impenetrables y que al fin podría conocer a la verdadera chica que estaba frente a él.

* * *

 **Hola Chicos!**

Espero les halla gustado este capitulo, de verdad me encanto el curso que esta tomando la historia, disculpen si he tardado en publicar los capítulos pero he decidido entregarles calidad en lugar de cantidad, por que de verdad se lo merecen y por que me han mostrado su cariño con sus comentarios y siguiendo la historia, de verdad lo aprecio muchisimo.

 **SandraD:** estoy de acuerdo el Amor unilateral apeste pero aveces sucede.  
 **A:** gracias claro que si, continuare con la historia  
 **devi2791:** es un halago saber que te gusto la historia y tu hermoso comentario  
 **MissHillwooD:** eres una chica lista y sabes leer entre lineas y obviamente Brainy es una pieza clave en TJM por eso hago este tributo a él, no te preocupes el tendrá su final feliz ;)  
 **Miyasa:** me encantan tus historias, jajajaja Gracias por tus comentarios siempre me animan ;)

Para los nuevos lectores les doy la bienvenida, a los que la siguen la historia desde el inicio gracias por continuar con migo en esta aventura. Estén pendientes de la siguiente actualización.

 **Con Cariño Piscis34**


	9. Capitulo 9 un encuentro fortuito

Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon

* * *

 **Capitulo 9 un encuentro fortuito**

La mañana del sábado había llegado tan radiante como lo solía ser en aquella época del año, en el cielo no había una nube y daba paso a un cielo azul, Arnold despertó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro recordando los avances que tuvo con la chica de ojos azules, creía que era fascinante saber que Helga no parecía ser la chica de hierro que muchos asumían.

Se levanto, se dio una ducha y bajo a desayunar junto a su excéntrica, pero adorable familia como lo había descrito ella.

-Hola Arnold. – saludo el señor Hyunh.

-Buenos días señor Hyunh, Ernie, señor Kokoschka. - saludo Arnold antes de sentarse a la mesa.

-Y bien Arnold, cuéntanos cómo te fue en tu cita- pregunto Ernie moviendo las cejas como señal de galantería.

\- ¿Cita? ¿cuál cita señor Potts?. - Arnold parecía confundido ante las palabras que había dicho.

-Vamos Arnold no te hagas, vimos ayer a una chica salir de tu habitación- el tono pícaro del señor Kokoschka hizo que el chico rubio se sonrojara.

-Eh…bueno… es que es una…amiga…- Arnold apenas podía controlar su vergüenza, no se había percatado de la presencia de sus inquilinos cuando acompaño a Helga hasta la puerta, la noche anterior.

-Si Arnold, cuéntanos, la chica se ve que es linda- el señor Hyunh parecía igual de curioso que Ernie y Oskar.

-Es más deberías traerla a cenar uno de estos días a la pensión, para que la conozcamos- soltó Ernie hacia los demás presentes en la mesa, el tono de entusiasmo había hecho que los demás inquilinos asintieran con la cabeza como señal de aprobación

Arnold no podía controlar su vergüenza, no sabía por qué lo estaban interrogando con aquellas comentarios y preguntas sobre ella.

No era la primera chica que lo había visitado, no había sido igual cuando Rhonda o Nadine habían ido para el proyecto de modas e insectos que llevaron a cabo después de su discusión, o las diferentes ocasiones en las cuales había ido Laila a estudiar o trabajar en sus proyectos, nadie le había dicho nada con respecto a esas visitas, parecía que Helga había causado gran impacto entre los inquilinos ya que ahora todos armaban gran alboroto por saber de la chica de vestido rosa.

-Señores, dejen en paz a mi nieto y a su pequeña amiga. - el abuelo había llegado como caído del cielo para fortuna de Arnold

-Vamos abuelo, ayer apostarse que ella se quedaba a cenar y vinieron por ella antes- el señor Kokoschka se encogió de hombros

-Kokoschka, miserable embustero podrías cerrar la boca-

-Solo decía que no había sido tan fácil ganar 5 dólares-

-Abuelo!- dijo Arnold con aparente molestia - no puedo creer que estén apostando con Helga y conmigo. -

-Así que se llama helgaaa. - la voz de Ernie de notaba curiosidad- un nombre fuerte para una chica fuerte, págame Hyunh.-

-Señor Potts , señor Hyunh ¿ustedes también?-

-Lo siento Arnold, le aposté a Ernie que la chica tenía un nombre delicado y él dijo todo lo contrario, así que ¡aquí tienes un dólar! - el señor Hyunh saco de su bolsillo el dinero para dárselo a Ernie.

-De echo tiene otro nombre. - se cruzó de brazos Arnold

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es muchacho? - la curiosidad había embargado a Ernie, quién al igual que los demás adultos querían saciar con la respuesta del chico

-Eh... no puedo decir nada, se lo prometí. - dijo con aparente vergüenza, sabía que si decía algo era hombre muerto.

-Vamos, vamos dejen respirar al chico. - al abuelo había puesto un alto a los curiosos inquilinos

-y a la pequeña Eleanor- su abuela había salido de la cocina con una bandeja de hot-cakes para que desayunaran.

Después de un rato Arnold subió de nueva cuenta a su habitación para repasar la información que había recabado de Helga, recordó los avances que tuvo con la chica después de que se sintieran más cómodos

 ** _Flash back_**

-Veamos entonces no solo el rosa te gusta si no que el verde. - la voz de Arnold sonaba bastante animada, tenía en la mano un cuaderno donde estaba apuntando la información que en esos momentos le estaba proporcionando la pequeña niña de ojos azules.

-Así es camarón... digo Arnold- dijo sonrojándose una vez más Helga, quería evitar los sobre nombres con el chico, pero después de tantos años de molestarlo era costumbre.

\- ¿Y por qué te gusta ese color?, ¿pensé que el púrpura era tu segundo color favorito? - a veces Arnold era demasiado "curioso" para el gusto de Helga.

-Mmm... quizás porque me causa tranquilidad- Helga sabía que esa era una respuesta parcial, la verdadera razón era porque era el color de los ojos de Arnold y cada vez que podía verlos de frente le daban esa tranquilidad que a veces necesitaba.

\- ¿Algo más que quieras saber de mí? - la pregunta de Helga era más que nada para tratar de desviar la conversación, aunque le parecía agradable que por primera vez en años recibir la atención del chico de sus sueños le empezaba abrumar.

-Ok repasemos esto una última vez. - se aclaró la voz Arnold

-Tu nombre completo es Helga Geraldine Pataki-

-¡Aja! -

-Tienes 10 años, tu cumpleaños es el 26 de marzo, tus colores favoritos son el rosa, el verde y el púrpura, tu comida favorita son las hamburguesas y las malteadas de chocolate, ¿eres alérgica a las fresas cierto? -

-Así es, si como una me muero y no literalmente. - esa información para ella era vital por que representaba un punto débil según el punto de vista de ella.

-Ok, lo recordare para que nunca te de fresas y así también podré evitar que nadie te acerqué una, que pudiera hacer daño- dijo Arnold remarcando con tres veces una línea sobre el papel para sobresaltar aquella información

-Arnold de verdad no tienes que hacerlo, mientras no las coma estaré bien- le había parecido muy lindo aquel detalle de Arnold, o diablos de hecho todo lo que hacía el chico era lindo pensó Helga.

-Claro que es importante, no quiero que nada arruine mi nueva amistad contigo Helga. - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Amistad- suspiro Helga, sabía que no podía tener todo el pastel, pero al menos esa rebanada no era tan amarga como lo pensaba.

-Bien, tu música favorita es el rock y el metal, te gustan las películas de terror y los sándwiches de helado- la lista no era muy larga, pero al menos era un comienzo.

-Ya tienes la idea melenudo. - dijo una sonriente Helga, quien estaba recostada sobre el sillón de Arnold viendo hacia el techo, al igual que él había anotado algunas coas solo para disimular y no verse al descubierto por el chico.

-Y en tu caso, tu nombre es Arnold Shortman, tu cumpleaños es el 7 de octubre, tienes 10 años, tienes una fascinación por el jazz que no hubiese imaginado mi abuela, tu color favorito es el azul y el rojo- _"vaya sorpresa"_ lo pensó por un momento- no eres alérgico a nada, pero no te gustan las berenjenas, te gusta la pizza y el helado de vainilla. - dijo con aparente indiferencia Helga.

-Y las películas de terror- agrego Arnold

\- ¿Creo que eso es lo único que tenemos en común? - enfatizo Helga

-Al menos es un comienzo. - dijo con voz esperanzadora Arnold

-Si eso creo, dijo Helga- levanto la vista hacia el reloj que estaba sobre la pared y este marcaba las 7.

-Creo que es momento de que vaya a casa. - dijo Helga, quien sabía que ya había sido suficiente por el día de hoy, no quería forzar las cosas para que no se tornaran raras, además tenía hambre y sabía que habría comida, al fin y al cabo, su hermana estaría todo ese mes así que podía darse el lujo de tener una cena caliente que la estuviese esperando en casa.

-Tan... tan rápido paso la tarde- se sorprendió Arnold ante la hora, por primera vez el tiempo con Helga había sido poco para el gusto del chico rubio- ¿y si te quedas a cenar? - pregunto con entusiasmo

-Arnold, creo que por hoy es suficiente, gracias por la invitación, pero será para otra ocasión si no te importa, además Olga no tardará en pasar por mí. - Helga se había levantado del sillón para acomodar sus cosas en la mochila, no había notado la cara de decepción que había provocado en Arnold, ella si quería pasar más tiempo con él, pero debía tomar las cosas con calma

-Oh! Creo que tienes razón, además tenemos el resto del mes para seguir conociéndonos.-

-Así es cabeza de balón-

\- ¿Y si no reunimos el lunes por la tarde? - no sabía por qué, pero ahora que la chica se estaba sincerando, él quería saber más de ella, saber cuáles eran sus pasatiempos, sus anécdotas más alegres y más tristes, Arnold siempre fue de naturaleza curiosa y Helga siempre se había destacado por hacer muchas cosas inexplicables a pesar de ser ruda y tosca, siempre encerró un enigma que él quería descifrar.

-A un no lo sé Arnold, tengo que organizar mi tiempo para ayudar a Brainy con sus apuntes y tenemos que empezar a estudiar para las pruebas, escuchaste a Simmons el examen será un resumen de todo lo que hemos visto este año. - dijo Helga con seriedad ya que para ella la escuela era una de sus tantas prioridades después de Arnold claro está.

Para Arnold todo había sido maravilloso hasta que Helga pronuncio dos palabras que pronto descubriría que lo sacarían de sus casillas, "mi tiempo" y "Brainy", ahí estaba la razón principal de su dolor de estómago cada vez que Helga mencionaba que tenía que consultar su tiempo o cualquier aspecto de su vida con Brainy le precia absurdo, desde cuando Helga rendía cuentas al chico asmático.

-No lo tomes a mal Arnold, pero me ofrecí ayudar a Brainy y sabes que cuando doy mi palabra la cumplo, además él se ha convertido en alguien especial para mi.-

-Especial, en qué sentido Helga, especial como un amigo o como algo más- de pronto Arnold olvido sus modales y salto ante la inminente interrogante que había sembrado la chica, que quería decir con especial, ¿acaso Laila estaba en lo correcto y que quizás a Helga se estaba enamorando?

\- ¡Hey tranquilo chico!, la reina del chisme es Rhonda Lloyd recuerdas, quien diría que el chico más aburrido de todo el cuarto grado y con buenos modales le gusta el chisme. - dijo Helga cruzándose de brazos y con tono burlón

-Este... yo... Yo digo...dis...disculpa Helga- Arnold coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda en señal de vergüenza no sabía por qué había sido tan impulsivo con la chica, apenas tenían una tarde de haber empezado a conocerse y él ya quería saber cosas que no le incumbían o ¿sí?.

-Ho vamos Arnold, no te disculpes, solo era una broma. - Helga le regalo una sonrisa para que el chico no se sintiera mal- además tienes razón deberíamos reunirnos la próxima semana, que te parece si te llamo el domingo por la noche para ponernos de acuerdo. - Helga se colocó la mochila en la espalda y se dispuso a salir de la habitación del chico.

-Me parece una buena idea. - dijo Arnold, sabía que tenía que controlar aquellos impulsos que saltaban de la nada, tenía que haber alguna explicación para que él se tomara esas libertades con Helga- te acompaño a la puerta-

-Primero las damas. - se inclinó Arnold haciendo que Helga rodara lo ojos ante la acción del chico.

Ambos rubios salieron de la habitación con la esperanza de que lo que había hecho aquella tarde sería el principio de muchas cosas buenas entre ambos.

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Para este entonces Arnold sabia pocas cosas de Helga, pero se sentía tan bien saber que podría estar a su lado el resto del mes.

* * *

Las 5 de la tarde marcaba en el reloj de Arnold cuando se encontraba ya en el pórtico de Laila, el muchacho se había esmerado un poco en su arreglo, sabía que era una salida de amigos, pero aun así no pudo evitar estar lo mejor presentable ante la chica pelirroja, toco el timbre de la puerta, a los pocos minutos la chica salió de su casa regalándole una sonrisa, dando por hecho que esa tarde sería una tarde bastante interesante para ambos chicos.

En el camino Arnold no pudo evitar contarle a Laila lo bien que había sido pasar la tarde con Helga, le contó hasta cierto punto lo que había descubierto de ella, además de que por primera vez no le había bastado el tiempo que paso con ella.

Laila sonreía ante el relato del chico, sabia en el fondo que, si él se daba la oportunidad de conocer a Helga vería la joya que era la chica, sabía que él se interesaría rápido en la personalidad de la chica del vestido rosado, además de que Helga seria la persona más feliz por recibir las atenciones de aquel chico rubio.

Cuando llegaron al cine ambos jovencitos se detuvieron a ver la cartelera, Arnold no había reparado en qué tipo de película verían, sabía que no podía ser de terror ya que Laila no le gustaba aquel genero así que tenían como opción ver una película romántica o quizás ver la película de los conejitos tercera parte.

De pronto Laila toco el hombro de Arnold para que volteara ver lo que ella le había señalado -mira Arnold ahí está Brainy y Helga, creo que también vinieron a ver una película.-

De pronto la vista de Arnold recorrió el lugar para encontrar a Helga, ella no le había dicho que saldría con Brainy, rayos quizás si era una locura, pero quería algún tipo de explicación, pero que estaba pensando él, diablos quizás tenía que darse la oportunidad de convivir con ellos, pero al verlos tomados de la mano se le formaba un nudo en el estomago

-Helga, Brainy. - saludo con simpatía laila

-Hey señorita perfección, hola cabeza de balón. - saludo Helga muy casual

-Ghh...hola...- apenas pudo decir Brainy

-Hola chicos, que hacen aquí? - pregunto Arnold

\- ¿Tu qué crees melenudo?, pues vamos a ver una pelicula, dohi!- el sarcasmo era el segundo idioma de Helga y a veces no podía uno evitar que de ella saliera de forma natural.

\- ¿Y bien que veremos hoy teddy?.- Helga se dirigió a Briany dejando atónitos a Arnold y a Laila

-¿Teddy?- pregunto curiosa laila

-Si, teddy es el apodo que le di a Brainy- dijo sonriente Helga

El chico asmático solo asintió con la cabeza, mostraba un leve sonrojo ante lo dicho por la rubia de ojos azules, a Arnold le dio un vuelco en el corazón, Helga Pataki la chica más temeraria del cuarto grado había sido conquistada por el chico más raro de su salón, mientras que el seguía siendo el cabeza de balón, años de tratar de ser su amigo y así de la nada Brainy era teddy, como había sucedido ni el mismo se lo podía explicar, esto no tenia ninguna lógica y para colmo de él, el apodo le pareció fastidioso.

Sin poner mucha atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo los chicos Arnold comenzó a analizar con más detalle a Brainy. - _Que le podía atraer a Helga solo mírenlo, no es más alto que ella, su piel es sumamente clara, se encorva, apenas y puede hablar y …_ \- de pronto el hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por Laila que lo sacudía

-Arnold, te parece bien que entremos a ver "la libreta"- le dijo con sumo entusiasmo su pequeña amiga pelirroja.

Arnold solo asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa, aún no sabía en qué momento sus amigos decidieron ver esa película, así que sin más remedio los siguió dentro del cine, Arnold observaba los movimientos que hacía Brainy con Helga, como sostenía su mano, le sonreía y la chiquilla le actuaba con tanta naturalidad que sintió envidia de como él podía tener ese nivel de confianza con ella, siendo que apenas el día anterior Arnold apenas pudo tener un gramo de esa parte dulce de Helga.

Tomaron asiento Laila y Brainy tomaron los extremos de 4 asientos que había al principio de una fila, dejando a Helga y a Arnold en medio de ambos, la chica rubia sintió que no era justo e inmediato trato de cambiar su lugar a lo que el chico albino le negó debido a que él prefería estar en la orilla por comodidad, sin más remedio y convencida una vez más por su mejor amigo Helga tomo asiento junto a Arnold.

La película comenzó, la trama era bastante básica, una joven de alta cuna se enamora de un pobre diablo que trabaja día y noche para poder crear fortuna y así quedarse con ella, ubicada en los años 50's llena de mucho drama; para Laila y Brainy la película les había fascinado desde el principio, pero para los rubios, era claro que después de 20 minutos que parecieron una eternidad, estaban mas que aburridos.

De pronto Helga se disculpó con Brainy con la excusa de querer un bocadillo de la tienda de dulces, era necesario que saliera de ahí, ya que en su último intento por mantenerse despierta fue en vano, se recargo sobre el hombro de Arnold.

La chica cayó en cuenta de su acción minutos después de sentir un ligero peso sobre su cabeza y haciendo que ella se sintiera extrañamente cómoda.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo miró a un avergonzado Arnold quien no se había molestado en ser la almohada temporal de su ahora nueva amiga.

Arnold había sentido el peso sobre su hombro de forma repentina cuando el trataba de sostener su cabeza antes de parpadear por tercera vez tratando en vano de mantenerse despierto, la acción de la chica rubia lo tomo por sorpresa haciendo que la cálida mejilla se acomodara de forma natural, decidió no moverse para no despertarla, pero el aroma que desprendía su suave cabello había llamado su atención, discretamente se acercó para tratar de adivinar cual era el aroma,- _chicle pensó en primera instancia, no creo que parece ser fresas o frambuesas, quizás en la siguiente reunión le preguntaría-_ pensó el chico, enfoco de nueva cuenta su atención en la película, pero solo pasaron dos minutos antes de que el sueño lo venciera haciendo que el recargara su rostro sobre la cabeza de Helga.

Después de que el terror Pataki abandonará la sala, Arnold quiso salir de tras de ella, para disculparse por aquel momento de incomodidad que le había causado, se disculpó con Laila diciendo que tenía que usar el baño y salió casi a la par de la chica del moño rosado, cuando salió al vestíbulo del cine la vio frente al mostrador de dulces, tomo un aire y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella.

\- ¿Helga te encuentras bien?- pregunto con cautela Arnold

-Eh!- Helga salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Arnold a sus espaldas - claro que sí Arnoldo! Solo necesitaba tomar aire, de verdad esa película apesta, - dijo en un tono bastante sincero

-Creo que tienes razón, la película es mala- dijo Arnold frotándose el brazo en señal de vergüenza - de hecho yo también me estaba quedando dormido ahí adentro- dijo entre risas

-No eres el único que piensa eso melenudo, pude escucharte roncar- dijo Helga con una sonrisa

\- ¿Entonces no te gustan las películas románticas? -

-Mmm… de echo si me gustan Arnold- Helga apartó la mirada, se había sonrojado de nueva cuenta - pero no creas que cualquier película, me gustan las de época, aquellas que muestran mujeres independientes y fuertes, que no sean las típicas princesitas que necesiten ser salvadas.-

-Oh! Ya veo, por eso te fue fácil interpretar a Julieta en la obra escolar- dijo Arnold sonrojándose

-No solo fue eso Arnold, de verdad me encanta shakespeare, no solo sus obras si no también sus poemas, al igual que algunos libros de poesía, por si no te has fijado Arnold me encanta leer.- dijo Helga cruzándose de brazos

-Eso es fascinante Helga, quizás algún día pudieras prestarme uno de tus libros para poder leerlo-

-Mmmm… por qué no, tal vez con eso pueda evitar que hagas otra de tus bromas para Halloween-

-Juro que el siguiente no planeare nada que ponga en aprietos a ninguno de los chicos y menos a ti- de pronto Arnold se había acercado a Helga para tratar de tomarla de la mano

-Hey!- la acción del chico fue interrumpida por aquel repentino saludo de uno de los empleados del cine- qué tal rubia cómo estás! – el chico no era muy alto su tez era clara, ojos marrones y cabello negro, parecía algo gótico si no fuese por el uniforme que llevaba puesto en ese momento, uno típico adolescente de 17 años que trabajaba en aquel lugar.

-Qué tal zopenco- saludo Helga con un tono bastante familiar

-No me digas que viniste a ver aliens vs zombies con tu novio- señaló el chico a Arnold

-No es mi novio, No soy su novio- soltaron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos sonrojándose

El chico soltó la carcajada ante la reacción de los rubios, era bastante obvio que ambos respondieran ante aquellas palabras

-Relájate rubia, solo bromeaba- dijo el chico revolviéndole la cabeza a Helga

-Hey tarado dame espacio- Helga se acomodaba su flequillo

La familiaridad con que se trataban ambos chicos captó la curiosidad del Arnold, nunca había visto a Helga tratar a alguien, así como si fuera su hermano, Helga noto que Arnold la observaba así que aprovecho el momento para poder presentarlos – Arnold te presento a Jessie, trabaja aquí en el cine y es el zopenco más agradable que podrás conocer en todo Hillwood y es solo un adolescente- señalo Helga

-Ahh! con que este es el famoso Arnold - Jessie le dio un codazo a Helga para avergonzarla, a lo que Helga le saco la lengua en forma de respuesta

-Así es Miller, él es uno de los perdedores de mi clase- dijo Helga frunciendo el ceño señalando a Arnold, quien rodo los ojos ante la divertida acción de Helga, la fascinación embargo a Arnold al ver que Helga podía entablar algunas relaciones fuera de la primaria y con gente mayor, eso era de admirarse ya que creía que ella difícilmente podía ser sociable, que tonto de su parte pensar así, pensó el chico.

-Mucho gusto Arnold- Jessie tendió la mano a Arnold

-El gusto es mío- respondió con una agradable sonrisa

\- ¿Y qué hacen aquí afuera? - pregunto el joven hacia Helga

-Escapando de la película más patética que haya visto hasta el momento- anuncio Helga señalando la sala de donde habían salido

-La libreta- soltó Jessie con una sonrisa en los labios -Si quieren los puedo a la función de aliens vs zombies, empezó casi al mismo tipo que la otra película –

-Mmm… no lo sé, tu qué opinas Arnold-

-Creo que no sería lo correcto si dejamos a Laila y a Brainy solos en la otra sala, seria descortés -

-Oh vamos Arnold, ellos saben cuidarse solos y como dijo Jesse empezó al mismo tiempo, podemos verla y luego regresar por ellos, además tómalo como una aventura- Helga le guiño un ojo a Arnold quien de pronto sintió algo raro en el estómago, y no, no era igual a lo que sentía cuando veía a Helga con Brainy, si no que esto era diferente, era emocionante.

-Creo que no haríamos daño si echaríamos un vistazo a la otra película siempre y cuando volvamos a tiempo para estar con Laila y Brainy

-si, si, si como sea Arnold, te prometo que solo serán unos minutos y después volverás a tu cita con la señorita perfección, dijo con un tono de aparente de fastidio a Arnold

-No es una cita Helga, solo salimos como amigos - Arnold quería aclarar este punto con la chica no sabía por qué, pero tenía que hacerlo

-Podría decirnos mismo de ti, si ese fuera tu caso- el tono de Arnold denoto un tipo de exasperación quizás no era la forma correcta de preguntar, pero quería saber los motivos por los cuales ella había ido al cine con el chico albino.

Helga empezó a reír y negar con la cabeza- eres tan gracioso- sin más echo andar después de que Jessie les dio la indicación de que podían entrar a la sala.

Arnold fue detrás de ella, esperando a que le diera una respuesta, tomaron asiento en la penúltima fila, la sala no había mucha gente quizás unas 15 o 20 personas repartidas por todo el lugar, Arnold seguía esperando la contestación de Helga pero está nunca llegó, intento con otra cosa, quizás saber cómo había conocido a al chico del cine pero la chica lo mando a callar diciéndole que en otra ocasión le diría como conoció al adolescente, así que sin más remedio fijo su mirada hacia la pantalla y empezó a ver la película, de pronto hubo un momento en que ninguno de los chicos dijo nada solo disfrutaban de su compañía y de la función.

Minutos después ambos chicos salían de la sala comentado lo entretenido que había sido aquella película.

-Quién diría que la gran Helga se asustaría con un zombi- Arnold decía esto con un tono ligero de broma, aunque en el fondo era agradable ver que la chica había dado un par de brincos durante la película permitiéndole que está lo tomara de la mano, había sido agradable el contacto de ella hacia él.

-Ja-ja-ja! Muy gracioso Arnold- dijo cruzándose de brazos Helga - además te recuerdo quién grito al final como una niñita- el comentario de Helga era mordaz a comparación del chico, pero en cuanto vio la expresión que ponía en su rostro, soltó la risa haciendo que ambos chicos disfrutarán más su compañía

-Creo que deberíamos volver con Laila y Brainy- sugirió Helga después de su comentario, así que echo andar en dirección hacia la sala, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos más Arnold sostuvo su mano y lo que provocó que la chica detuviera su andar y volteo a ver al chico

-Gracias Helga por la película de verdad me la pasé mucho mejor de lo que pensaba- Arnold se acercó a la chica para poder depositarle un beso en la mejilla, pero detuvo sus impulsos cuando sintió un ligero temblor de parte de ella, quizás no era el momento pensó, así que simplemente le guiño un ojo y le sonrió

Helga no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los nuevos acercamientos del chico, primero ayer en su habitación y ahora en el cine, quizás era agradable, pero necesitaba su espacio, no por qué le molestara si no por qué quizás no podría contener sus enormes ganas de abrazarlo o besarlo, y para ser francos no quería volver a cometer sus mismos errores como lo hizo en la azotea de industrias futuro.

Sin más que decir Helga soltó la mano de Arnold y se metió a paso veloz a la sala, el chico con cabeza de balón se sorprendió ante la reacción de la chica, esperando que ella le dijera que también la paso bien o qué tal vez no se pusiera de meloso, pero al no tener ningún tipo de respuesta le parecía que él había hecho algo que molesto a la chica y qué tal vez esto afectaría su nueva relación.

* * *

El fin de semana paso muy rápido, Arnold ya no tuvo más noticias de Helga durante esos días, aunque le había dicho ella que le llamaría el domingo no fue así, repasaba en su cabeza una y otra vez la tarde del sábado qué pasó con Helga y no se explicaba por qué de pronto salió corriendo así de la nada, ni si quiera lo miro cuando se despidieron, quizás fue imprudente de su parte acercarse así pero no lo podía evitar tenía la necesidad de acercarse, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntarle a Laila que le había parecido la película, solo le ofreció una disculpa por haberse ausentado por más tiempo del que él se había imaginado, pero para ser francos no se arrepentía de haber pasado esa tarde con Helga en lugar de Laila.

Cuando llego el lunes a la escuela por la mañana, las cosas parecían similares a lo ocurrido la semana pasada solo con excepción de que ahora la nueva amistad de Arnold y Helga parecía estar estancada, la chica había pasado el día con Brainy dejando a un lado inclusive a Phoebe.

Durante el almuerzo la chica oriental se acercó a Gerald y Arnold quienes se sorprendieron al verse interrumpidos por la chica asiática.

-¿Chicos podría almorzar con ustedes?- Phoebe cargaba su bandeja y parecía molesta por las acciones de su amiga y de ahora su nuevo mejor amigo.

-Claro que si nena! - Gerald le regalo una amplia sonrisa ya que era la primera vez que ellos dos almorzarían sin tener encima a Helga

-Gracias Gerald, no soporto a esos dos cuando se ponen de melosos. - prosiguió Phoebe señalando a Brainy y Helga que se secretaban como era su costumbre.

 _-"Como era posible que Helga fuese tan desconsiderada con Phoebe, si el estuviese en lugar del albino trataria de ser menos evidente y almorzaría con sus amigos, sin hartarlos-_ pensó Arnold _, - "quizás tomaría su mano y ... pero un momento que idea tan loca, él almorzando con Helga, ¡por favor!, bueno no es que le pareciera mala, pero sería un almuerzo como amigos... argh"-_ porque le parecía mala la idea cuando ellos habían pactado una especie de tregua para acercarse.

Muchas ideas más le estaban provocando una enorme jaqueca al pobre chico hasta que sintió el cálido toque de Laila en su hombro quien le regalo una sonrisa y pregunto si podía almorzar con ellos.

-Hola chicos puedo sentarme con ustedes. - Laila traía su bandeja y parecía más animada de lo normal

-Claro que si Laila- movió un poco su silla para abrirle espacio a la chica pelirroja, pero sin dejar su puesto donde podía observar a los chicos que estaban en la mesa de al lado.

-Y como les fue en su fin de semana chicos, alguna novedad. - pregunto Laila antes de dar un trago a su leche

-Nada como salir con la chica más ingeniosa de la clase, no solo inteligente si no hábil en los videojuegos- dijo Gerald volteando a ver a Phoebe quien se sonrojo por las palabras del chico moreno.

-Sip, la chica no solo es talentosa con las consolas, sino también con la esgrima, las artes marciales y habla japonés. - Gerald enlistaba cada una de las virtudes de la pequeña niña asiática haciendo que esta se sonrojara cada vez mas

-Gra... gracias Gerald. - dijo Phoebe apenas en un hilo de voz, no imaginaba lo impresionado que estaba el chico. - y tú no te quedas atrás Gerald, quien diría que puedes encestar de espaldas, tener una enorme colección de leyendas urbanas y una habilidad para los negocios. - la chica había devuelto el cumplido hacia su nuevo "amigo" quien al igual que ella se sonrojo.

-¿Y tú qué me dices Arnold? Como te fue con la ….- Gerald tuvo que detener su oración al ver que Phoebe torcía la boca, si bien a él no le caía muy bien Helga sabía que era la mejor amiga de la que podría ser su futura novia y tenía que medir sus palabras

\- con Pataki viejo... Arnold, Arnold? - la pregunta paso desapercibida para el rubio, parecía ya una costumbre que últimamente Arnold se perdiera en sus pensamientos al observar a Helga y a Brainy, ya que para él era fácil desconectarse de las conversaciones de su alrededor solo para enfocarse en el par de chicos de la mesa contigua.

\- ¿Arnold, viejo que te pasa?- pregunto Gerald y le dio un codazo para que volviera en sí, sabía que su amigo era distraído pero desde la semana pasada lo había estado observando que su mejor amigo con cabeza de balón pasaba mucho tiempo observando a Helga y a Brainy e inclusive se imaginó que Arnold parecía celoso, cosa que le causo risa al chico moreno, pero esto ya no parecía gracioso.

-Me disculpan un momento. - Arnold se levantó abruptamente dejando d a un lado su almuerzo a medio comer y a los chicos atónitos ante sus acciones, se dirigió a paso firme a la mesa donde se encontraba la chica de moño rosado y el chico de lentes.

-Helga podemos hablar un minuto. - Arnold no saludo a Brainy como era su costumbre solo se dirigió a la chica quien parecía atónita por el tono en el que le había hablado Arnold

-Esfúmate camarón con pelos, estoy almorzando. - el tono de Helga parecía molesto, aunque en el interior de Helga se hallaba de regocijo porque Arnold se había acercado hablar con ella.

-Solo por un minuto- rogó Arnold

-Ok cabeza de balón, pero si me pierdo mi almuerzo lo pagaras. - Helga se levantó de su asiento y camino fuera de la cafetería dejando a Brainy quien le regalo una sonrisa, para Arnold le había parecido la sonrisa más espantosa pero que más le daba, por lo menos podría hablar con Helga por unos instantes

-Que paso chico, de que quieres hablar. - Helga se su cruzo de brazos para aparentar enfado.

-Bien... este...- Arnold se quedó en blanco, no pensó que la chica aceptaría hablar con él y no había planeado nada para decirle solo quería saber cómo había pasado su domingo y por qué no lo había llamado y que cuando seria la próxima vez que se reunirían, así que trato de conectar sus pensamientos para que pusiese sonar casual y no desesperado.

-¿Como has estado?- pregunto un avergonzado Arnold frotándose el cuello parecía más nervioso de lo normal.

-Desde el sábado hasta ahora bien melenudo, ¿algo más? - Helga parecía indiferente miraba sus uñas como si la presencia de Arnold la molestara.

-es bueno saber eso, sabes yo me preguntaba...- trago saliva el chico no sabía cómo formular la pregunta. - ¿quería saber cuándo reuniremos de nuevo? - al fin había salido las palabras de su boca

-Mmm... aun no lose, tengo que planear mi agenda, mira Arnold. - la chica puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico rubio como un gesto amistoso - tengo muchas cosas que hacer, debemos reanudar las prácticas en el capo Gerald para que el zopenco de Wolfgang y sus tontos amigos no nos apaleen en verano, además tengo que ponerme al corriente con los apuntes en clase y quisiera empezar a estudiar para los exámenes. - dijo Helga apartándose de Arnold para dar media vuelta y volver a entrar a la cafetería.

-Está bien Helga. - dijo con un tono de tristeza Arnold, sabía que lo poco que había recabado aquel fin de semana no era suficiente para su investigación por ello quería pasar más tiempo con la chica.

-Arnold, quizás podamos reunirnos el fin de semana te parece bien, sé que tenemos el tonto proyecto de Simmons encima, pero entiende que ahora debo ayudar a Brainy el... el me necesita y es agradable, sabes. - dijo Helga antes de desaparecer por la puerta, dejando a un Arnold completamente aturdido por el comentario de la chica.

Arnold volvió a su mesa donde lo esperaba Laila, Gerald y Phoebe se habían levantado por un pudin de tapioca así que tardarían un poco en volver, sin decir mucho Arnold tomo asiento en la mesa cruzo sus brazos y dejo caer su cabeza, para este punto la cabeza le estaba doliendo demasiado, porque le importaba que Helga tuviera tiempo para todo menos para él, quizás extrañaba toda la atención que ella invertía y que el nuca se dio cuenta hasta esos momento, extrañaba a su bullying.

-Arnold ¿te encuentras bien? - Laila parecía preocupada por su amigo, sabía que las cosas con el no estaban del todo bien

-No Laila no lo estoy, parece que Helga tiene tiempo para todos menos para mí- la voz de Arnold estaba totalmente apagada.

-Oh, vamos Arnold, no te preocupes ella sabrá como arreglárselas para poder hacer el proyecto contigo, solo que con lo de Brainy pues tiene que organizarse mejor...

-Ese es el problema, Brainy parece absorber su tiempo, tiempo que debería pasar conmigo y no con él. - dijo molesto Arnold y levantando la cabeza. - por el proyecto no quiero que nos atrasemos. - Agrego Arnold ante la mirada picara que le dio Laila

Laila soltó una sonrisita y puso una mano sobre su barbilla. - tengo una idea, me disculpas por un minuto. - la chica pelirroja se levantó de su asiento dejando a Arnold quien volvió a colocar su cabeza entre sus brazos, no estaba de humor para que lo animaran. Momentos después Laila regreso con una sonrisa amplia entre los labios.

-Listo. - soltó la chica volviendo acomodarse sobre su asiento junto al de Arnold

\- ¿que está listo Laila? - pregunto Arnold levantado de nueva cuenta la cabeza.

-El grupo de estudio que aremos, Brainy, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, tu y yo. - Laila sonreía al ver que a Arnold se le iluminaron los ojos cuando dijo que ella había logrado que la chica rubia pasara más tiempo con él, bueno no exactamente con él, pero si en compañía de más personas y no solo con el chico de lentes.

-Eso es fantástico!.-

\- ¿Que es fantástico?- Gerald y Phoebe habían regresado a su mesa, se habían demorado demasiado debido a que Harold a un no se decidía si tomar el pudín de tapioca o el de chocolate.

-Que aremos un grupo de estudio, nosotros 6.- soltó Arnold con animo

\- ¿Nosotros 6? ósea te refieres a ustedes dos, a nosotros dos y aa...- señalo a la mesa de alado

-Así es Gerald, no es fantástico. - Laila sonaba igual de animada que el chico rubio

-¡Están locos! - alzo la voz Gerald

-A mi parece una buena idea- Phoebe tomo asiento para comer su postre

-A mí también, ¿cuándo nos reuniremos? - Gerald cambio de opinión al escuchar las palabras de la chica asiática.

-Mañana en mi casa a las 4.- respondió Laila.

* * *

 **Hola Chicos!**

Ya se! Mas de dos semanas sin actualizar, creyeron que había abdicado, pues NO, prometí seguir hasta el final y heme aquí poniendo al día la historia, disculpen la demora, se me vino un mundo de trabajo (ya se, crecer apesta, créanme es una trampa esto de ser un adulto responsable), además de que fue mi cumpleaños y verán que me la pase festejando con una amiga que cumple la misma semana que yo, así que se hace un festejo doble XD (no es excusa pero bueno, lo bailado ya nadie me lo quita), aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y que creen? ya tengo el otro en puesta solo falta pulirlo y para compensarlos lo subiré esta misma semana, además de que aquí en México tenemos un periodo vacacional de 4 días así que aprovechare para adelantar capítulos, y quizás empezar con las otras dos historias que tengo en mente, así que no se libraran de mi por un buen rato.

Gracias pos sus Reviews, los aprecio, de verdad me emociona que aclamen el siguiente capitulo, eso quiere decir que voy por buen camino, disculpen las faltas de ortografía, trato de entregarles lo mejor que pueda cada capitulo para que ustedes lo disfruten, de verdad muchas gracias por seguir aquí con migo, ustedes hacen todo esto posible, gracias de corazón.

Sin mas por el momento y esperando a que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo por que de verdad se esta poniendo buena la cosa entre Arnold y Helga jajajajajajaja ;)

 **hasta la próxima chicos! con cariño piscis34**


	10. Capitulo 10 El grupo de estudio

Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon

* * *

 **Capitulo 10 el grupo de estudio**

Arnold parecía más ansioso de lo que podía ocultar había llegado 30 minutos antes a la casa de Laila, ya que Gerald pasaría por Phoebe y los otros dos chicos no tardarían en aparecer en la puerta, Arnold no quería llegar tarde, quería de alguna forma ayudar a Laila a que todo estuviera perfecto.

quizás en un principio Laila agradeció la ayuda, pero esa idea se desvaneció en el aire al ver que Arnold acomodaba por tercera vez el platón de los bocadillos y las servilletas que amablemente trajo para que pudieran tomar un refrigerio durante sus horas de estudio, amenazaba con acabar la paciencia de la chica de trenzas.

Laila trataba de aplacar los nervios de Arnold pidiendo que acomodara las almohadas de su sillón para que pudiesen sentarse en el piso debido a que el espacio de la pequeña casa de la chica no le permitía tener muebles amplios así que tendrían que acomodarse alrededor de la mesa de café que tenía en su pequeña sala ya que la única mesa que poseía estaba en la cocina y solo contaba con dos sillas, así que tenían que improvisar quizás no podría ofrecer grandes lujos pero podían estar cómodos y tranquilos debido a que su padre trabajaría hasta tarde esa semana y no habría interrupciones de los adultos.

Cuando el reloj marco exactamente 5 minutos para las 4 el estómago de Arnold empezó a sentirse nervioso, pronto se reuniría con la chica oji azul y sus demás compañeros así que pidió de nueva cuenta permiso a Laila para usar el sanitario y revisar una vez más su aliento y aspecto en el espejo, agradecía a Gerald haberle regalado el pequeño aerosol de menta que guardaba en sus pantalones solo refrescaría su aliento una vez más antes de saludar a la niña rubia.

tenía los nervios de punta no sabía si había traído todos los libros de la escuela y si hubiese faltado uno buscaría el pretexto perfecto para compartir sus apuntes con Helga, sería una tarde agradable peso el chico rubio, lo que nunca se imagino fue que esa reunión estaría llena de sorpresas que podrían su mundo de cabeza una vez más.

Se escucho el timbre y salió rápido del baño para estar en la sala para recibir a los chicos, su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco cuando vio que los que llegaron primero fueron Gerald y Phoebe, quienes lo saludaron alegremente, Laila les indico que tomaran asiento que solo esperarían un poco a que llegara Helga y Briany.

Para Arnold era tortuoso esperar 5 minutos más a que ellos aparecieran en el marco de la puerta de la chica, acaso no sabían lo preciado que era para él la puntualidad o acaso no vendrían, tendría que buscar otro pretexto para verse antes del fin de semana, sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando vio a los chicos entrar en la sala tomados de la mano.

\- ¡Que hay cabeza de cepillo! - saludo Helga a Gerald

-Tan simpática como siempre Pataki- regreso el saludo Gerald a la chica aparentemente molesta

-Hey Arnold! - saludo con la mano Helga quien tomo asiento al lado de Phoebe, Arnold quería sentarse a un lado de la chica rubia, pero opto por tomar una de las almohadas y estar frente a Helga así podría observarla mejor.

-Hola Helga- Arnold pudo ver que Helga parecía estar tranquila, siempre mostraba esta actitud cuando estaba cerca de su amigo, la chica parecía relajada y de muy buen humor.

-Ghhh... hola- Brainy saludo en general, tomo un asiento cerca de Helga, quien le sonrió y acomodo su mochila para sacar el material de estudio.

-Bien chicos, el motivo de esta reunión es para estudiar para el examen del señor Simmons como les comenté ayer. - dijo Laila quien se colocó en uno de los bordes de la mesita para darle la bienvenida a sus amigos.

-Si les parece bien podemos empezar con magmáticas y después con historia y terminamos con literatura, sugirió la chica

-Y si dejamos que nos explique un poco Phoebe, ella es un genio en los números- señalo Helga, los demás chicos asintieron dejando que la chica asiática pudiese ayudar a sus amigos en los temas que se les dificultaba.

La primera hora había sido productiva los chicos avanzaron en varios temas y Phoebe era buena tutora con los chicos, sobre todo a Gerald quien no era malo en la metería, pero solo buscaba un pretexto para estar cerca de su pequeña amiga.

Arnold se levantó por un bocadillo a la cocina seguido por Helga quien, agradecía que hubiese comida el estudiar le daba hambre, Helga tomo de inmediato un par de galletas y las devoro tan rápido que Arnold no podía ver cuando apenas terminaba una y empezaba con otra, cuando Helga se percató que Arnold la estaba observando trago el enorme bocado y se sonrojo, supuso que el chico estaría perdido en alguna de sus ensoñaciones por eso no le había importado haberse mostrado tal cual era cuando algo tan delicioso como esas galletas le había gustado mucho.

Arnold pudo ver que Helga desvió la mirada y se sirvió un vaso de limonada, en su mente se instalaba la idea de que la ojiazul no era como las demás chicas, no era de las que se contenía ante un chico y que era una chica de buen apetito, eso le agradaba, detestaba cuando una chica no disfrutara de algo tan sencillo como fuese comer.

\- ¿Parece que te gustaron las galletas? - sonrió Arnold para romper la tensión que se había instalado por un momento en la habitación

\- ¿Uh?, sí... Si están ricas- Helga tomo otra galleta y la mordió- creo que son mejores que las que cocina Olga- tomo su vaso para servirse un poco más de limonada

-Permíteme- Arnold tomo la jarra y sirvió un poco más del líquido en el vaso de la rubia

-Gracias- la chica había dejado a un lado los nervios quizás se empezaba costumbrar a la cercanía de Arnold la que no invadía su espacio

-Entonces la próxima vez que nos reunamos podría hacer un platón solo para ti. - Arnold le guiño un ojo a la rubia quien se había quedado atónita por sus palabras, era agradable que ella disfrutase de algo que él había hecho.

\- ¿Tú las cocinaste? - Helga quedo con la boca abierta, sabía que su querido cabeza de balón era ágil con algunas tareas domésticas, pero nunca imagino que él podría cocinar, eso era algo nuevo para ella.

-Digo... no están tan mal para que una masa de sesos las haya cocinado. - tomo un plato y tomo un par de más, se acercó a él y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro - eres un buen cocinero Arnoldo. -

La chica salió de la cocina y se dirigió una vez más a la sala donde estaban los demás chicos, Arnold salió unos momentos después con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

El cumplido que le había dicho Helga lo había animado sin embargo ese optimismo se esfumó en cuanto vio como la rubia se acercó a Brainy y le dio una galleta y este en lugar de tomarla la mordió.

Arnold sintió hervir algo en su interior al ver dicho acto, Helga estaba alimentando a Brainy con las galletas que él había preparado y lo disfrutaba, parecía que a ninguno de los demás chicos les importaba, Gerald estaba tan absorto en la explicación que le estaba dando Phoebe sobre la raíz cuadrada que apenas y noto que los rubios estaban dentro de la habitación, y Laila había ido a su habitación para traer su libro de historia, Arnold se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, se aclaró la garganta.

-Y bien seguimos con historia. - Arnold camino en dirección hacia la mesa, por ningún momento apartó la vista de Helga, parecía tan feliz alimentando y limpiando a Brainy que apenas y noto cuando Arnold se volvió a colocar frente a ella.

Laila regreso con su libro y pregunto a los presentes que quien era bueno en esa materia aparte de Phoebe, no quería aburrir a la chica pelinegra solo por el hecho de ser la más lista de toda clase.

Por un momento Arnold pensó en tomar la iniciativa, si bien no era malo en la materia tenía que reconocer que su fuerte siempre fue la geografía, sabía ubicar y leer coordenadas, además sabía bien de memoria las capitales de todo el país quería impresionar a todos sobre todo a Helga, ahora más que nunca, no sabía por qué, pero sus instintos se lo pedían. Cuando estuvo a punto de tomar la palabra fue abruptamente interrumpido

-Ghhh..Yoo..- Brainy había tomado la palabra. - solo ...ghh…un momento...- dijo Brainy quien se levantó y saco de su bolsillo el inhalador

Gerald por un instante se posicionó cerca de Arnold y le susurró algo

-Creo que solo veremos una página con este chico- Gerald utilizo un tono burlón en su comentario

-Gerald!- Arnold dijo en un tono que solo pudiese escuchar su amigo, pero no pudo esconder una sonrisa burla, no era lo correcto, pero era irónico que Brainy tratase de pronunciar más de una oración sin que este se quedara sin aire.

-Ghh…- el chico se aclaró un poco la garganta - veamos, les parece si comenzamos con el descubrimiento del nuevo mundo o con las colonias británicas que se establecieron en América. - sonrió el chico de lentes.

Arnold y Gerald parpadearon por un minuto ante la inesperada forma de hablar del chico de lentes

\- ¿Puedes hablar? - dijo Gerald dejándolo con la boca abierta - de verdad puedes, pero ¿cómo? Y porque ellas ¿no parecen sorprendidas? - a Gerald señaló a las chicas quienes tenían sonrisas en el rostro ante el nuevo descubrimiento echo por el moreno, Gerald le costaba creer que después de tantos años de convivir con aquel chico asmático era la primera vez que Brainy podía hablar sin emitir ningún sonido que tu viese parecido con los jadeos que el chico siempre emitía.

-Mira cabeza de chorlito, Brainy puede hablar, como tú cómo yo y si sabes lo que te conviene dejaras que continúe.- Helga miro al chico de forma molesta, no le había agradado la forma en la que Gerald se había expresado de su nuevo amigo

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Arnold, sabía que la chica tenía carácter y que podía poner en su lugar a quien osara molestarla a ella o Phoebe quien era su amiga más cercana pero nunca fuera de ese rango, era raro que ella que diera la cara por alguien más, no que nunca lo hiciera, había visto pequeños destellos de lealtad de la chica, pero nunca de forma tan abierta como lo había hecho hace algunos momentos.

-Tranquila Hell, ellos no están acostumbrados como lo están las chicas, recuerda que lo mismo paso contigo y con Phoebe la primera vez que utilice el inhalador para hablar, fue lo mismo con Laila. - el tono de Brainy era tranquilo y animado, se acercó a la chica tomo su mano y le dio un ligero apretón como una señal de que todo estaba bien.

bueno al menos para ellos esto era ya una costumbre, una forma de comunicarse, pero para Arnold esto era incomodo, tanta familiaridad entre ellos era inexplicable para él, además ahora Brainy la llamaba Hell, pero ¿qué rayos? eso no era un sobre nombre lindo solo había recortado su nombre a la mitad, vaya si él hubiese optado por ponerle un sobre nombre a ella seria... un momento pero que estaba pensando, en su cabeza nunca había pasado la idea de poner un sobre nombre a ninguna chica, ni si quiera a una que le gustara si fuese su caso, pero Helga merecía un sobre nombre lindo uno que la caracterizara uno que combinara con su poderosa forma de ser...

\- ¿Arnold? - Gerald lo sacudió para que saliera de sus ensoñaciones. - ¿Arnold te encuentras bien?- pregunto el chico moreno

-Eh, si, si estoy bien- sacudió la cabeza y tomo su libro. -qué te parece si empezamos por las colonias británicas que se establecieron en América. - Arnold quería concentrarse en sus lecciones, había sido fácil la primera hora, pero ver como Brayni le sonería a Helga, le guiñaba un ojo e inclusive tomara de pretexto el hecho de que no podía sostener el libro y que ella estuviera cerca de el para que el pudiese leer le molestaba.

quería acabar lo antes posible con historia y pasar a literatura, quizás ahí podría pedirle ayuda a la chica de moño rosado y así hacer que ambos chicos pudiesen pasar un momento juntos.

De nueva cuenta la hora paso rápido, quizás para los demás, pero para Arnold fue la hora más larga de todas, apenas había puesto atención a lo que había dicho el chico asmático, todo el tiempo paso observando los movimientos de Brainy hacia Helga y viceversa, sabía que él podía lograr que la chica estuviese más cómoda con el sin tener que estar sobre de ella todo el tiempo.

Helga se excusó un momento, necesitaba un descanso, la chica se dirigió al tocador, cuando entro corrió a la llave, lavo su cara en el agua fría, quería quitarse esa sensación de estar roja por todos los cumplidos y muestras de cariño que había recibido de Brainy, se había contenido ante los demás, pero de verdad se sentía incomoda.

Las atenciones de su mejor amigo la abrumaban, debido a que ella no las recibida constantemente, y lo peor del caso es que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía por qué, todo era nuevo para ella, nunca se imaginó ser el centro de atención de dos chicos y que uno de ellos fuese Arnold, se conformaba con verlo a la distancia y fantasear que algún día el pudiese verla como ahora lo estaba haciendo, pero era todo demasiado rápido para poderlo asimilar.

siempre estuvo sola y de pronto se sentía presa entre ser y no ser ella, por una parte, quería gritar, golpear y sacar toda esa furia que se acumulaba fácilmente en su interior, la que gritaba que ella era Helga G. Pataki el terror de la ps118, la que tenía una reputación de niña mala y grosera, pero... pero la otra le halagaba ser correspondida, la parte tierna y cursi que llevaba escondida en su interior y que Brainy le estaba ayudando a sacar sin tener que amenazar a todo mundo, tenían la ventaja de la tregua por parte de sus compañeros de que no los molestarían y parecía no importarles que ella se estuviera suavizando un poco.

En su cabeza corrían mil pensamientos sobre todo los que la remontaban a sus primeros años de primaria, en donde había atemorizado a la mayoría de sus compañeros incluyendo a su amado, pensó que era un milagro contar con Phoebe ya que tenía un carácter bastante difícil y solo había hecho una amiga que a veces trataba más como asistente, pero agradecía tenerla a su lado, ayudándola en los momentos más difíciles, se había prometido que si algún día ella llegaba a la presidencia mandaría hacer una estatua de bronce en honor de Phoebe.

Que curiosa era la vida y los giros que daba ahora no solo tenía a la chica asiática si no también había hecho otro mejor amigo, quien sabia de su enamoramiento-obsesión por Arnold y no la juzgaba si no todo lo contrario él estaba haciendo todo ello posible porque ella tuviese esa oportunidad que mucho tiempo le fue negada, no sabía que les depararía el futuro, pero sabía que en el ya no habría soledad.

Mientras Gerald y Phoebe habían ido a la cocina por galletas y limonada y Brainy estaba explicando a Laila sobre como memorizar fechas importantes Arnold tomo su libro de gramática y lo escondió en el fondo de su mochila, había sido cuidadoso para que no se notara, por un momento se sintió mal por hacer aquel turco sucio, pero si quería poner una barrera entre la chica rubia y el chico raro ese era el momento.

Todos volvieron a la sala un poco más relajados, Helga había recuperado la calma, tomo de nueva cuenta su posición entre Brainy y Phoebe.

-Bien chicos, creo que la última materia que repasaremos hoy será literatura. - Laila era una chica hábil, observo la actitud del chico de cabeza de balón con respecto a la pareja que tenía enfrente, quizás era momento de mover las cosas

-Quisiera empezar con poesía, he tenido algunos problemas con la referencia a esto. - dijo muy animada Phoebe, todos los chicos la voltearon a ver con asombro, no podían creer que la chica más lista tuviera problemas con hacer algo sencillo

-Esa es mi especialidad nena. - sonrió Gerald, era una oportunidad de oro para el

-Lamento decirte que la experta en poesía es Helga- Briany tomo la mano de una Helga aún más sonrojada por el comentario que por la acción del chico.

-Yo bueno este... yo- Helga no podía hablar, volteo a ver al chico que sostenía su mano, lo miro con furia una que hacia un poco más de dos semanas no lo hacía, el miedo se apodero por un instante de Brainy a tal grado que el chico trago en seco cuando vio que Helga empezaba a cerrar el puño, creyó que esta vez sí se había sobre pasado con revelar un detalle tan íntimo como ese

-Tu escribes poesía Helga. - Arnold quedo sorprendido por el comentario del chico de lentes. - Helga eso es grandioso porque no me lo habías dicho. - reprocho el chico con cabeza de balón a una ya no furica Helga, de alguna forma la chica parecía más avergonzada, lo cual la hacía ver más tierna.

-porque no es de su incumbencia zopencos. - Helga se cruzó de brazos, frunció el ceño y se echó atrás hundiéndose en el sillón no quería hablar con el tema y Phoebe lo noto así que tenía que sacar a Helga de ese estado antes de que se cerrara por completo y ahí si nadie y nada la aria hablar.

-Vamos Helga, ayúdanos con esto, Brrainy y yo sabemos que escribes cosas lindas, por que ha de ser diferente con ellos- Phoebe señalo a los presentes que seguían sorprendidos por el repentino secreto de la chica y el cambio de humor que ella presentaba

-En primera phebs, tú y el tonto de Brainy son mis mejores amigos y pueden saber ciertas cosas y en segunda tengo una reputación que cuidar, soy Helga Pataki la bravucona de cuarto grado, el terror de los niños, sabes si Harold, Stinky y Sid se enteraran de esto, me comerían viva con sus burlas, así que olvídalo hermana y ahora tendré que amenazar a estos idiotas para que no hablen o si no conocerán lo que es la endodoncia sin anestesia. - gruño Helga hacia un pálido Gerald, no sabía qué hacer en eso momento solo tomo la mano de Phoebe como señal de que no podía tomar a la ligera la amenaza que había lanzado su amiga de vestido rosado.

De pronto Arnold se puso de pie, camino alrededor de la mesa y se colocó al lado de Helga aprovechando que Phoebe y Briany se habían levantado de sus lugares para poder hablar con la chica malhumorada, tomo un poco de aire y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Helga.

-Helga- la voz de Arnold sonaba serena, no quería que la chica se cerrara, había descubierto algo nuevo y sorprendente de ella,- Helga por favor, te necesitamos, creo que si Phoebe y Brainy están en lo correcto tu más que nadie puedes ayudarnos en esta materia, por favor, hazlo por mi- tomo una de las manos de la chica y la apretó, la miro a los ojos y vio ese pequeño destello que siempre tenía cuando se miraban, por un momento para Arnold le pareció tan lindo que se olvidó que estaban rodeados de sus demás amigos y sonrió.

Por millonésima vez Helga se sonrojo, estaba harta de sentirse de esa forma, toda la tarde lo experimento y no sabía cómo su pobre cuerpo podía bombear tanta sangre a sus mejillas para teñirlas de nueva cuenta por el comentario de Arnold, sabía que cada vez que él se acercaba o decía algo un impulso eléctrico la recorría haciendo que todas sus defensas bajaran, era tan lindo cuando ponía esos ojos de cachorro.

-Aghhh, está bien melenudo- Helga gruño por un momento, lo tomo por el suéter para enfatizar más su amenaza -solo te recuerdo una cosa si esto sale de aquí tú y tu amigo con cabeza de cepillo usaran sus lenguas de corbata, entendido. - Helga acerco su cara a la de Arnold y lo miro a los ojos.

Arnold al principio pensó en inclinar un poco la cabeza pero quería ver más de cerca el azul de los ojos de la chica, de verdad le habían causado impacto al notarlos ese día en su habitación, de pronto su mirada viajo a su labios y vio que eran rosados y algo gruesos, recordaba perfectamente la sensación que le había dejado aquel beso en la azotea, no sabía cómo describirlo pero de pronto sus labios empezaron a hormiguear quería posarlos una vez más en los labios de la rubia en ese mismo momento.

-Está bien Helga te prometo que Gerald y yo seremos una tumba- Arnold hablo y de pronto se percató que tenían todas las miradas de sus amigos, y él se sonrojo, en ese momento deseaba estar a solas con ella.

-Bien- Helga soltó a Arnold y volteo a ver a Laila. - eso también te incluye señorita, de acuerdo.-

-Helga no tienes por qué preocuparte, sabes bien que yo se guardar secretos. - la chica le guiño un ojo, bien sabía que podía confiar en ella ya que desde hacía meses compartían el secreto más grande de la rubia.

Los demás chicos habían permanecido en silencio observando la escena, Gerald estaba anonadado por la acción tan valiente de su amigo, quizás estaba loco o el juntarse con la chica lo estaba afectando, pero vaya que, si era valiente, mientras que Phoebe y Brainy compartían miradas de complicidad, sabían perfectamente que el plan estaba marchando sobre ruedas.

-Bueno cabeza de chorlitos empecemos con esto. - Helga se puso de pie y se dirigió frente al grupo. - si quieren saber de poesía tenderán que dejar a un lado sus libros, la poesía en si se debe sentir y no aprender, quizás en los libros te digan cómo se debe estructurar, obviamente tiene un inicio, un clímax y un desenlace como las historias, y pude o no rimar, depende de cada uno y lo que quiere expresar, dolor, amor, pasión o alegría, en resumen, deben sentir la poesía para escribir poesía.

Las palabras de Helga estaban tan llenas de coherencia y de información que todos quedaron maravillados por la explicación que había dado la ojiazul, de verdad sabia del tema, inclusive Gerald quedo sorprendido no sabía que el terror Pataki podría tener esas habilidades y sobre todas las cosas podía tener sentimientos.

Para Arnold, fue maravilloso ver como Helga hablaba de la poesía, se veía que le gustaba demasiado, no era broma lo que le había dicho la chica el sábado en el cine sobre su gusto por la poesía, bien decía su abuelo no juzgues un libro por su portada, y sabía que Helga era un libro bastante interesante por leer.

* * *

Arnold se encontraba en su habitación, después de que terminar aquella tarde tan larga y productiva quería descansar y procesar todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde con sus compañeros.

Helga era toda una caja de sorpresas, pensó Arnold por un momento, había descubierto que tenía un buen apetito y que las galletas que él había preparado podrían ser sus favoritas, también descubrió que no solo leía poesía sino que también la escribía, dios como quería leer algo escrito por ella, se recostó sobre su cama, cerro los ojos dejando que el único ruido que lo invadiese en ese momento fuese el de su respiración, de pronto abrió los ojos y se dirigió a su escritorio, saco la libreta donde había apuntado lo que hasta el momento sabia de la chica rubia, tomo su lápiz y escribió un par de líneas, se quedó pensando un momento y un recuerdo le pazo por la mente.

Que tonto soy, ya sabía que ella escribía poesía. - palmeo su cabeza.- ella misma me lo dijo en industrias futuro. - de pronto Arnold se sonrojo por recordar aquel momento y una angustia lo empezó a invadir. - pero si eso resulto ser verdad entonces su confesión tiene que ser ¿cierta?, esto es una locura ella me odia, bueno ya no me odia y ahora somos amigos, y eso es bueno ¿no? - pero ya no estaba tan seguro de saber si quería ser su amigo, había algo en su interior que lo hacía dudar de solo querer ser su amigo.

-quiero estar más tiempo con ella y saber más y quizás tomar su mano invitarle un mantecado de Slausen's, un momento los amigos no se toman del mano, bueno el helado no es una mala idea, pero quiero que ella me sonría y me muestre su poesía y quizás...

Arnold se cruzó de brazos e inclino la cabeza se sentía tan confundido, quería conocer a Helga y hacerla su amiga no le había parecido una mala idea, pero entre más descubría como era la verdadera Helga su interior le dictaba otra cosa y eso era una locura, como podía ver a Helga como una chica linda si ella era el bullying, además Brainy no se la merecía ella merece otra cosa otro tipo de compañía. Un bostezo salió de los labios de Arnold y sin darse cuenta se sumió en un sueño profundo.

La pista de baile estaba de nueva cuenta rodeada de los chicos de la escuela ps118, todos estaban bailando tango en el gimnasio de YMAA, Arnold se había decidido a sacar a bailar a Helga después de que Gerald le dijo que ella se estaba pasando por ciega, le iba a demostrar que no era ni un tonto ni mucho menos un aburrido, le demostraría que también él podía jugar bromas mucho mejores que la que ella estaba planeando.

-Ahí estas Helga, vamos a bailar tango-

-Vamos cabeza de balón a gastar suelas-

De pronto él la tomo por la cintura y la condujo por toda la pista, aunque la chica era un poco más alta que él, eso no le impedía que el dirigiera el baile, no le permitiría a ella guiarlo como lo hizo en las dos piezas anteriores, la lanzo lejos de el sin soltarla haciendo que se desacomodaran los lentes después la acerco a su rostro para poder ver las reacciones de la chica ante tales movimientos que él había improvisado en ese momento.

-Debe ser extraño no poder ver nada- entre cerro los ojos. - nada de nada- la voz de Arnold era extrañamente serena para ese momento

-Así es, es extraño, ¡hay!- el rubio inclino a la chica para poder acercarse un poco más- Arnold estas siendo un poco brusco

-Descuida mi pobre amiga ciega, estas en buenas manos- acerco más su rostro y ahí fue donde por primera vez pudo sentir que Helga tembló sobre sus brazos, no sabía por qué había causado aquella sensación en la chica, quizás eran los nervios del momento pensó Arnold.

La levanto y la siguió dirigiendo hacia adelante no quería que descubriera que el piso del gimnasio estaba abriéndose para descubrir la piscina que escondía debajo de este, era sorprendente como la chica podía seguirle los pasos.

-Helga hay algo que siempre he querido decirte. - de nueva cuenta la lanzo lejos de el para después atraerla y colocarla entre sus brazos, era tan cálida y en ese momento noto lo suave que era su mejilla cuando el poso su rostro para seguir con la charla.

\- ¿En serio?, que raro también hay algo que siempre he querido decirte. - y en un descuido Helga lo tomo por sorpresa ahora ella lanzándolo a un lado sin soltarlo, había sido tan rápido el movimiento que sin querer su mano golpeo el trasero de Shenna, se sonrojo un momento, era la última vez que Helga se burlaría de el de esa forma, se juró el muchacho. La jalo de nueva cuenta hacia él y la tomo por la cintura una vez más para seguir con el baile, había hecho un buen trabajo distrayéndola solo faltaba unos pasos más para acercarla a la piscina.

-Si, he esperado el momento apropiado- sonrió Arnold sabiendo que la conclusión e su broma estaba a punto de terminar

-Yo también- el tono de Helga sonaba arrogante, celebrando una victoria antes de tiempo.

De pronto se escuchó la voz del señor Simmons anunciando al rey del primer baile de los inocentes.

-Y nuestro primer rey de los inocentes en toda la historia es...-

-Tu Arnold!- Helga había gritado el nombre el chico, al mismo tiempo se zafó del agarre del quitándose las gafas y descubriendo ante todo mundo que ella no estaba ciega y que como siempre ella podía burlarse del él por ser un bobo.

-De hecho, ¡eres tú Helga!- Arnold sonreía ante la acción de la chica, se había descuidado y había bajado su guardia permitiéndole a él ejecutar el último movimiento de aquel baile, la tomo de la mano y por última vez en la noche la jalaría a su lado una vez más, cuando lo hizo sintió las manos de ella sobre sus hombros y las de el en su cintura, se veía linda, todo el enojo que sentía porque ella lo había llamado aburrido se desvaneció al sentir su cercanía, sus impulsos se vieron opacados, la chica demostraba confusión ante la acción sorpresiva del chico con cabeza de balón, por primera vez Arnold tenía el control de la situación, podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera, podría soltarla y empujarla a la piscina pero en su interior quería llevar a cabo otra cosa.

La sostuvo con más fuerza y poso una mano sobre su mejilla atrayéndola hacia sus labios, Arnold la estaba besando frente a toda la escuela, Arnold el aburrido, el tonto estaba besando a Helga Pataki, y se sentía fantástico.

De pronto su subconsciente le indico que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, él tenía que arrojar a Helga a la piscina para demostrarle a ella y a los demás que él no era un blanco fácil, entonces por qué diablos estaba haciendo eso y por qué no había parado.

Sin pensarlo la soltó haciendo que ella cayera al suelo, dejando perplejos a todos incluyendo a ella, sentía mucho calor que decidió salir corriendo sin darse cuenta en la dirección que estaba corriendo, de pronto sintió caer hacia el agua, haciendo que tocara el fondo, abrió los ojos y trato de nadar hacia la superficie no importaba si tenía que enfrentar a los demás por las acciones que había hecho con la rubia pero tenía que salir y tomar aire.

Cuando sintió que estaba cerca de la superficie sintió que uno de sus pies se había atorado con algo que le impedía subir, hizo el intento de jalar una vez más sin tener éxito, volteo a ver que era con lo que se había atorado y era una sombra que lo sostenía y empezaba a reír, la sombra lo tomo por el otro pie, de pronto sintió que lo llevaba a un mas lejos de la superficie, Arnold estaba desesperado por salir y tomar aire.

-Arnold, Arnold, Arnold, que te hace creer que ella podría fijarse en ti. - para Arnold todo era confuso, pero pudo reconocer la voz que salía de la sobra y de pronto, vio que esta se convertía en Brainy, quien podía respirar bajo el agua. - una chica tan maravillosa como Helga no posaría sus ojos en ti eres un bobo, eres tan denso Arnold que ella no podría estar con un perdedor como tú. - la figura de Briany lo tomo por la cintura para sacarle el aire y arrastrarlo hacia un abismo, la oscuridad lo estaba envolviendo y lo peor es que se estaba quedando sin aire.

\- ¿Arnold?, despierta hombre pequeño- el abuelo había entrado a la habitación del chico llevaba la cena, su nieto se había disculpado ante los demás inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes por no cenar con ellos esa noche, ya que tenía mucha tarea y sin esperar una repuesta subió a su habitación.

Phillip decidió subirle un sándwich y leche como siempre lo hacía cuando el chico cenaba en su habitación, pero al entrar se percató que su pequeño nieto estaba teniendo una pesadilla

-No, no, suéltame, auxilio, Helga, ahhhh!- gesticulaba Arnold y manoteaba al sentir las manos del supuesto Brainy que lo retenía en el sueño.

-Arnold, hijo despierta- la voz de su abuelo hizo que reaccionara- estas teniendo un mal sueño, Arnold

-Abuelo!- el rubio respiro pesadamente y se sor pedio ver a su abuelo frente a él. - ¿abuelo que está ocurriendo? - Arnold se sentía confundido, aún tenía la sensación de que todo lo que había soñado era bastante real

-Enano tuviste una pesadilla. - Phil lo tomo por los hombros y lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo.

Recordaba cuando su nieto era un bebe y sufría de contantes pesadillas cuando sus padres se fueron a san Lorenzo y a él le tocaba consolarlo en aquellas noches largas donde el pequeño Arnold se levantaba llamando a sus padres y estaba solo, el abuelo le rompía el corazón ver deambulando por los pasillos de la pensión a su nieto así que lo tomaba en brazos y después de contarle una historia que lo animara a conciliar el sueño otra vez podía estar tranquilo.

-Creo que estoy bien abuelo, gracias. - Arnold sonrió a su abuelo, no quería preocuparlo hacia mucho que el ya no tenía ese tipo de sueños en los que se despertaba gritando, bueno a excepción del que tuvo la semana pasada y ahora este, los dos relacionados con Helga, acaso él estaba preocupado por ella.

-Y cómo te fue en con tus amigos. - el abuelo tenía que ser sigiloso sabía que Arnold se guardaba algunas cosas para evitar que él se preocupara, pero era muy malo disimulado, desde hacía un mes su nieto perecía guardar algo que lo estaba atormentando en ese momento

-Bien, supongo. - Arnold encogió los hombros un poco -abuelo puedo hacerte una pregunta? -

-Claro que si hombre pequeño de ¿qué se trata? - El abuelo tomo asiento en el pequeño sillón rojo de la habitación esperando a que su nieto hablara.

-Bueno… hay una chica- Arnold se sonrojo era vergonzoso hablar de este tema con su abuelo.

-Ah una chica y qué hay con esta chica Arnold- el abuelo río por lo bajo tratando de no hacer sentir incomodo al chico

-Bueno…yo…- trago en seco, por un momento decidió guardar silencio, pero sabía que su abuelo siempre le daba buenos consejo y hoy no era la excepción - Yo he estado soñando con ella- ok oficialmente estaba más rojo que un tomate

-Oh ya veo, me permites un momento- el abuelo se levantó y se dirigió fuera de la habitación bajo las escaleras y se echó a reír en medio del pasillo, su nieto era demasiado despistado para ver lo que él estaba enamorado y ahora cómo todo novato necesitaba el consejo para poder abrir los ojos y hacer algo, después de todo los Shortman no eran buenos con este tipo de señales, el abuelo después de dejar escapar la última risa volvió a la alcoba del chico.

-Y bien que hay con esa chica- el abuelo quería todos los detalles del ahora enamoramiento de su nieto, pero primero lo molestaría como era costumbre para relajar las cosas- ¿qué tipo de sueños has tenido?

-Bueno...ella y yo – para el pobre de Arnold de verdad era vergonzoso tener que decir de que trataban dichos sueños- nos…nos besamos -

-Oh! Arnold creo que es hora de que tengamos la charla- el abuelo tuvo que contener la risa al ver como los ojos de su nieto se abrían cómo platos - estos jóvenes y sus hormonas, veras… cuando un niño empieza a crecer hay cambios en su cuerpo..

-¡Abuelo! – regaño el chico, su abuelo estaba mal interpretando las cosas y de nueva cuenta tenía el rostro tan rojo que cualquier tomate estaría pálido a su lado - no es ese tipo de sueño, además esa charla ya la tendré el próximo año en la escuela y si tengo dudas sé que puedo consultarlas contigo, pero esto es distinto…

Su abuelo no pudo contener la risa echó a reír al grado de caer al suelo ante el infantil regaño de su nieto, sabía que Arnold era listo para algunas cosas, pero en cuestión de chicas a un era muy despistado

-¡Abuelo! ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? - Arnold sonaba molesto no con su abuelo si no por qué parecía que el anciano tomaba el asunto a la ligera

-Oh vamos hombre pequeño, era una broma para que te relajaras- el anciano se puso de pie y volvió a sentarse frente a su nieto- bien entonces por ¿cuánto tiempo has soñado con esta chica? -

Arnold tenía que admitir que su abuelo era una experto en bromas y que quizás tenía razón en relajarse así que tomaría las cosas un poco más a la ligera.

-Mmmm… veras- lo pensó por un momento- dos meses más o menos-

-Y puedo intuir que la chica de la que hablas ¿es la niña de moño rosado? – el abuelo dejo a Arnold con la boca abierta

-¿Y cómo lo supiste?- Arnold quería mantener en secreto el nombre de Helga ante su abuelo pero él era demasiado listo

-Arnold! Desde hace tiempo no paras de hablar de esa niña, siempre la mencionas y en el último baile no dudaste en invitarla

-Pero abuelo sabes bien que la invité por qué creí que esteba ciega-

-Esas son Pamplinas Arnold, hubo otras ocasiones en las que te sugerí invitarla y descartaste la opción y esta vez las cosas fueron diferentes y no solo por la supuesta ceguera, hubo un tono de entusiasmo cuando ella aceptó y después cuando regresaste a casa había algo en tu mirada que cambio- el abuelo noto raro a su nieto desde el incidente del vecindario, la actitud de su nieto ante ella había sido diferente, cuando se la llegaban a topar en algún sitio el chico siempre volteaba a verla y sonreía -. ¿Ha puesto a qué ya te flecharon? -

\- ¿A qué te refieres abuelo?

El abuelo rodó lo ojos, de verdad su nieto era despistado, podía ver que un asteroide gigante estaba a punto de aplastarlo y el chico no se movería por estar perdido en otras cosas - a qué ya te echaste la soga al cuello, estás frito, enganchado, estás muerto, estás loco – el abuelo trataba de hacerle entender a su nieto que estaba enamorado pero creo que las metáforas no eran una opción al ver la cara de confusión que ponía Arnold con cada una

-A qué estás enamorado- era mejor decirle las cosas directamente ya que su nieto era más denso que el agua

-¿Enamorado yoo?! ¿De Helga Pataki?- Arnold se levantó de su asiento, la noticia era muy fuerte para él, debía tomar las cosas con calma, como era posible que su abuelo pudiera decir tal locura - de ninguna manera abuelo, yo no puedo estar enamorado de ella, por mucho tiempo ha Sido mi bullying personal y ahora solo es mi amiga,, además a mí me gusta Laila, me crees abuelo

-No se trata de creer no creer hombre pequeño, si no de lo que sientes, y si has estado soñando con la otra chica de esa forma ¿no crees que es lógico que te guste un poco más que Laila? -

La lógica del abuelo era innegable, desde hacía mucho tiempo él no pensaba en Laila de esa forma de hecho si era sincero consigo mismos la pulsera se la dio como último recurso para que la chica pelirroja pudiese aceptar su invitación al cine pero hasta él podía decir que ya era absurdo intentar algo romántico con ella.

Se había dado cuenta que ya no sentía el nerviosismo que en un principio experimentaba cuando hablaba con ella, en cambio con Helga cada vez que estaba cerca de la niña de moño rosado podía experimentar una sensación en el estómago muy parecido a lo que muchos llamaban "mariposas", sus manos sudaban, la observaba desde lejos sin saber por qué y cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban podía ver sus ojos, aquel par lo estaba atormentando desde que descubrió su color, ese perfecto azul para él, pensó que eran bellos y que la hacían única y ahora lo ponían nervioso.

Quizás decir que estaba enamorado era demasiado fuerte para él, apenas había notado que los sentimientos que tenía por Laila habían cambiado y que ahora empezaba a sentir algo nuevo e inexplicable por Helga, era demasiada información para procesar.

-Abuelo!- no sabía cómo darse a explicar. - bueno quizás... Pero no estoy admitiendo que estoy enamorado de ella... quizás me gusta un poco

\- ¿Solo un poco Arnold?.- su abuelo enmarco una ceja sabía que su nieto mentía

-Bueno un poco más de lo que yo pensaba. - se sonrojo Arnold, no era malo admitir que el empezaba a tener un interés romántico en la chica, pero era algo nuevo que tenía que asimilar.

-Y bien que te hizo cambiar de opinión ¿con respecto a ella? - el abuelo necesitaba saber qué es lo que tenía inquieto a su nieto, desde que regresaron de su viaje hacia dos semanas noto que el chico había tenido un cambio.

-Veras abuelo...- suspiro Arnold, le contaría la serie de echo que había vivido hasta ese entonces en la escuela con respecto a Helga y a Brainy y como desde ese momento el ya no podía dejar de observar a la que ahora era su adorado tormento.

* * *

 **Hola Chicos!**

Espero estén teniendo una excelente semana y como les dije al principio de esta, la actualización aquí esta como compensación del abandono inminente en el que los tuve.

El siguiente capitulo esta en proceso creativo, aun me falta terminarlo de escribir así que no tengo una fecha precisa para subirlo pero no desesperen valdrá la pena, además de que estoy escribiendo otra idea que espero les guste y que muy pronto estarán viendo en mi listado de obras.

Gracias por sus Comentarios me hacen inmensamente feliz, además les doy la bienvenida a los que se están integrando a esta aventura, ustedes son lo que me inspira para seguir.

Helga esta empezando a sentirse extraña con Brainy y Arnold ya se dio cuenta, mu-jajaja, además de que su subconsciente ya le hizo ver que tendrá que esforzarse por ganarse la atención de ella, y saben que es lo mejor de todo mis pequeños salta montes es que ya llegamos a la mitad de la historia así que esperen muchas sorpresas.

Sin mas por el momento y esperando que estén tomando un merecido descanso (como yo lo estoy haciendo) y que les haya gustado este capitulo solo les puedo decir.

 **hasta la próxima chicos! con cariño piscis34**


	11. Capitulo 11 Nuevas Sensaciones

**Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon**

 **Nota 1:** disculpen la demora, el abandono y la curiosidad, aquí esta el capitulo, nos leemos mas abajo, disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Cap 11 nuevas sensaciones

Phil escuchaba con atención toda serie de eventos que había pasado su pequeño nieto en estas dos últimas semanas con respecto a la nueva situación donde Helga era la mejor amiga de Brainy y que ella en lugar de ser mala y grosera parecía disfrutar las atenciones del chico.

-Y eso abuelo me está volviendo loco- Arnold paso sus manos sobre su ancha cabeza, su estómago se tensaba solo de recordar cómo Brainy tomaba de la mano o hacia cualquier gesto para que la chica de coletas sonriera.

-ya veo que es lo que sucede aquí- el abuelo se puso de pie para dirigirse a su nieto quien lo miraba con atención - chaparrito no sólo estás enamorado si no también sufres de celos-

-¿Celos? ¿Qué tienen que ver eso aquí abuelo? - Arnold se cruzó de brazos, el chico apenas asimilaba la idea de que le gustaba Helga y ahora su abuelo le decía que también sufría de celos

-Por dios Arnold, acaso no lo vez, estás celoso de que el otro chico esté tomado tu lugar con tu chica- Philip decidió ser claro esta ocasión ya que parecía ser seis la cosa

-¿Mi chica? – para el rubio le había parecido curioso el término que había utilizado su abuelo, aunque en el pasado le habían gustado algunas niñas, no podía decir que eran sus chicas, pero no le molestaba llamar a Helga de esa manera.

-¿Y por eso has estado soñando con ella? -

Arnold se sonrojo al recordar el contenido de sus últimos sueños con respecto a la chica ojiazul.

-Mira hombre pequeño, no sé cómo se tome el amor hoy en día, pero en mis tiempos cuando nos gustaba una chica íbamos y se lo decíamos en la cara, y si nos correspondía la enamorábamos, hasta hacerla nuestra chica- Arnold miraba con atención las palabras dichas por el anciano- y si había algún otro que también la pretendida lo alejamos por qué sabíamos que la chica era especial, no es fácil- se cruzó de brazos y suspiro- yo con tu abuela tuve que espantarle muchas moscas.

Una sonrisa aprecio en el rostro de Arnold, imaginaba a sus abuelos de jóvenes y las cosas que tuvieron que pasar

-¿Y a todo esto Arnold? Mencionaste que en tus sueños besabas a la chica, puedo preguntar ¿por qué? -

-¿Por qué que abuelo? -

-Arnold -

-Abuelo -

-Arnold -

Sin más remedio decidió contarle sobre lo que paso con ella para que el pudiera entenderlo

-Veras abuelo, es que ella me beso hace dos meces en la azotea de industrias futuro y creo que lo eche a perder- Arnold le narro a su abuelo la confesión amorosa que le hizo la chica de vestido rosado a él en aquella azotea. Él chico ojiverde tenía la corazonada de que al haber dicho que todo lo que había pasado con Helga había sido efecto del calor del momento y que ambos juraron no volver a tocar ese tema.

Ya había pasado 2 meses de ese suceso y ahora las cosas eran diferentes y ella correspondía las atenciones del chico de lentes, ¿acaso tan rápido lo supero aquel supuesto enamoramiento? , si era así entonces todo lo que le había dicho y hecho Arnold había propiciado que los sentimientos dela chica de moño rosado cambiaran y por consecuencia se había olvidado de él, permitiendo que ella fijara en Brainy en algún punto y ahora ella estaba empezando a enamorarse del aunque ella jurara que solo era su mejor amigo.

Una pequeña parte de Arnold creía que Helga al tener a Brainy a su lado había sido bueno para ella, porque por su puesto a él no le gustaba la rubia hasta ese momento, pero una gran parte de él se sentía desplazado al ver que ella ya no le prestaba más atención y estaba descubriendo que era una chica extraordinaria.

Recordó que después de salvar el vecindario se había fijado más en ella porque la consideraba su amiga y no podía negarse que durante el tango que bailaron el día de los inocentes él había coqueteado con ella, pero el temor hacía que lo que estaba descubriendo por ella, se negaba a creer que le gustaba su bullying personal, cuando termino de relatar a su abuelo las dos historias con relación a sus sueños, el chico camino hacia su cama y se dejó caer.

-Básicamente abuelo, resumiendo las cosas creo que desde hace tiempo me gusta Helga y no lo sabia -

-mmm, sí que es un buen lío el que armaste chaparrito-

-¿Por qué armaría un lío yo abuelo? Solo me di cuenta que Helga es una chica increíble y...- las palabras de Arnold se interrumpieron al sentir que su abuelo se había sentado a su lado.

-Veras Arnold, al no aclarar tus sentimientos con Helga y dar por hecho de que ella te odiaba en lugar de acércate y averiguar si era cierta esa confesión, cediste tu lugar y dejaste que el otro chico se acercara demasiado para ver lo que vale esa chica y ahora te sientes desplazado, es como cuando un niño no pone atención a un juguete hasta que llega otro y empieza a jugar con él, tu ahora quieres ese juguete porque era tuyo, y eso jovencito no está bien, que te he dicho de seguir tus instintos -

-Abuelo, esto es tan confuso que no sabía ni lo que yo sentía por ella hasta que la vi tomada de la mano de él y cuando empecé a tratarla vi lo diferente y extraordinaria que es …-

-Arnold, Arnold, detén tus caballos, sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti, yo también pasé algo similar, recuerdas la historia que te conté de Gertie la chica que me molestaba cuando era niño. -

-Si abuelo la que era tu abusadora personal, ¿ella también estaba enamorada de ti? Y ¿tú te enamoraste de ella después?, nuca supe el final de la historia abuelo- se sentó al borde de su cama para poder escuchar la conclusión de esa historia.

-jejejeje- la risa del abuelo había parecido al ver que su nieto tenía curiosidad sobre aquella historia inconclusa- así es chaparrito Gertie estaba enamorada de mi desde que éramos unos niños pero me di cuenta que yo también me había enamorado cuando ella cuando la habían mandado aun internado para señoritas y ya no tenía quien me molestara, al principio estaba feliz porque nadie me llamaba chico barbilla o me culparan por las travesuras que ella hacia pero conforme pasaron los días le extrañe mucho, creía que estaba loco por extrañar a la persona que decía odiarme, pero cuando regreso aquel verano cuando teníamos 12 años lo supe y fue cuando seguí mis instintos y la invite a salir, aunque me costó trabajo convencerla, ella acepto, y heme aquí casado con ella después de 60 años.

-Espera un minuto, quieres decir que la chica de la historia es... -

-¡Tu abuela!, así es enano, Gertie es tu abuela y no me arrepiento de haberme topado con la chica más chiflada del planeta y ahora sea la abuela del chico más despistado. -

Arnold entro en un estado de shock su abuela había sido bullying personal de su abuelo y estaba enamorada de él desde niños, entonces lo que hacía Helga era enmascarar sus sentimientos hacia el al hacerle bromas y ponerle apodos todo el tiempo.

Entonces se preguntó ¿desde cuándo Helga se había enamorado de él?, a Arnold le dolía el estómago por todas las emociones que le había provocado saber aquella historia y que se estaba repitiendo con él, era demasiado pronto saber si ellos dos terminarían felizmente casados como sus abuelos, apenas había aceptado el hecho de que la chica de ojos azules le gustaba.

-Arnold, ¿te encuentras bien?, estas más pálido que una hoja de papel-

-Abuelo ¿porque no me constate el final de esa historia antes?-

-Porque aún no estabas listo hombre pequeño, cuando te la conté la primera vez estabas demasiado consternado por la actitud de Helga hacia a ti, que si te hubiese dicho como terminaron las cosas quizás no me hubieses creído, ahora que sabes que tu amiguita de moño rosado te gusta crees que la historia no es un disparate verdad. -

-Yo... yo...- Arnold una vez más coloco sus manos en su rostro no sabía que le estaba doliendo más si el estómago o la cabeza.

Su abuelo comprendió que su nieto estaba muy confundido y tendría que aclarar sus pensamientos sobre lo que le había contado, pero sobre todas las cosas sus sentimientos sobre la chica que ahora había captado su atención. Philip palmeo la espalda de su nieto para confórtalo y así poder darle un poco de ánimo.

\- Arnold puedo darte un consejo-

Arnold asintió con la cabeza y miro directamente a los ojos a su abuelo

-Creo que debes darte la oportunidad de experimentar lo que estás sintiendo, recuerda lo que te dije de seguir tus instintos, solo los buenos, ellos nunca te engañaran, e intenta acercarte a Helga, conócela y si realmente crees que es la chica correcta conquístala, así podrás definir si es algo pasajero o es amor -

-Pero abuelo no crees que todo esto es una locura.-

-Que te guste tu bullying personal, hay Arnold, yo también lo pensé, creí que era una locura, pensar que alguien que te molesta y dice que te odia, encubra sus verdaderos sentimientos para después decirte que te ama, pero créeme muchacho que cuando descubres que sientes lo mismo, no hay vuelta atrás y te das cuenta que no es tan malo después de todo, las cosas maravillosas mucha veces no están a simple vista, solo ve más allá y te sorprenderás. -

Por un momento Arnold se quedó en silencio, reflexionaba las palabras dichas por su abuelo, después de todo él tenía más experiencia en estos casos y él había tenido una situación similar, quizás después de todo aceptar que Helga empezaba a gustarle no era una mala idea, ahora ya podía definir que el nerviosismo que sentía al estar a su lado tenía una explicación razonable.

-Bien muchacho, creo que es hora de que te acuestes a dormir, hemos charlado mucho tiempo y he dejado a tu abuela a cargo de la cena, espero y no les haya dado sandia otra vez -

Acaricio la cabeza de su nieto, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, se dio vuela para darle un último consejo

-Y recuerda Arnold... -

-Ya se abuelo, no comeré frambuesas! -

-¡Rayos no Arnold!, deja que las cosas fluyan, vas por buen camino solo gánate su confianza y siempre habla con la verdad -

-Así lo are abuelo y gracias por escucharme -

Phil sonrió ante la respuesta de su nieto, sabía quebró chico no se daría por vencido nunca lo había hecho, solo esperaba que como siempre hiciera lo correcto.

* * *

Al día siguiente Arnold decidió acercarse un poco más a Helga, aunque esto implicaría convivir con Brainy y si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar para ganarse la confianza de la rubia estaría dispuesto en llevarlo a cabo.

Para este entonces Arnold caminaba hacia la escuela y durante su trayecto ya tenía planeado pedirle a Gerald almorzar con Helga y Brainy y de paso con Phoebe.

En el fondo sabía que usar a la mejor amiga de la rubia era una artimaña para que su mejor amigo no pusiera resistencia, ahora tenía que entretener al chico asmático, y de pronto una idea paso por su cabeza, invitarla a Laila también al almuerzo para que así si pudiese tener oportunidad de convivir con Helga.

Lo que no sabía Arnold es que la suerte estaría de su lado por un breve instante y pondría las cosas a su favor esa semana, cuando llego al salón le sorprendió ver que Helga ya estaba en su lugar platicando con Phoebe y no vio a Brainy en ningún lado, así que supuso que el chico llegaría por su cuenta.

Las clases comenzaron y el chico de lentes no se hizo presente en el salón cosa que alegro a Arnold así que podría invitar a almorzar a Helga sin tener que usar a Laila o a Gerald.

Cuando el tiemble sonó y todos salieron hacia sus casilleros, Arnold se acercó a Helga quien platicaba animadamente con Phoebe, el chico se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la chica,

-Helga- el nerviosismo invadía una vez más a Arnold pero tenía que dejarlo a un lado si quería aprovechar esa oportunidad de poder estar con la chica

-¿Qué quieres Arnold?- Helga se había sorprendido al ver la presencia de su amado tenía que disimular sus emociones ahora que Brainy no estaba cerca y a pesar de que Phoebe se había adelantado a la cafetería no había podido esquivar a Arnold

-¿Me preguntaba si podemos almorzar juntos?- el ojiverde pregunto con la esperanza de que Helga pudiese aceptar

-¿Eh?- un rubor ligero invadió las manillas de Helga cerro su casillero y giro su cuerpo para estar de frente al chico- y que te hace creer que yo aceptaría almorzar con un camarón con pelos- Helga se cruzó de brazos y enmarco una ceja, aunque su tono de voz no denotaba enojo podía ver que a ella le era indiferente la propuesta de Arnold.

-Vamos Helga, podemos seguir conociéndonos además no me vendría mal saber un poco más de ti- Arnold puso sus manos detrás de su espalda para aplacar sus nervios debido a que Helga se encontraba analizando su invitación, porque la chica tenía que ser obstinada, para fortuna de Arnold, Helga sonrió de lado, volvió a abrir su casillero.

\- creo que no me molestaría compartir el almuerzo contigo y Phoebe-

-Qué bien Helga, pero me imaginaba algo más como tú y yo solos- Arnold sintió su rostro enrojecer, no sabía de donde había tomado esas agallas para invitar a Helga a solas, rogaba que ella pudiese aceptar- bueno si es que quieres

La emoción invadía a Helga, tenía que salir corriendo para poder monologar sobre lo hermoso que lucía Arnold sonrojado y que todo eso no era un sueño.

\- Creo...creo que no tengo ningún problema con eso melenudo, solo dame unos minutos y te alcanzó en una mesa- Helga necesitaba sacar todo este río de emociones que la invadían-

-Genial, entonces te veo en la cafetería, - Arnold dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia aquel lugar, pero antes de avanzar dos pasos volvió y a abrazo a Helga quien se puso rígida por la repentina acción - gracias Helga -

Helga se estremeció por el repentino abrazo del chico con cabeza de balón, no era la primera vez que su amado la abrazaba de forma sorpresiva, su primer impulso fue empujarlo y decirle que se apartara, pero una pequeña vocecilla le decía que disfrutara de aquella acción ahora que era amiga de Arnold, y sin oponer mucha resistencia correspondió por un breve momento aquella acción.

\- De nada Arnold...- al ver que el chico a un la tenía entre sus brazos decidió liberarse antes de terminar de derretirse- bien, bien chico no te pongas tan meloso, me cortas la respiración

Arnold se apartó - lo siento Helga, es que estoy contento de que podamos almorzar juntos, entonces te veo en unos momentos- el chico se dio la vuelta y volteo a verla una vez más solo para sonreírle antes de echar andar hacia la cafetería.

Helga seguía sonrojada por todas las atenciones que recibía de parte de su amado que podría competir con un tomate, cuando vio que Arnold estaba lo suficiente mente lejos decidió correr hacia el armario del conserje para descargar todas sus emociones frente al relicario que guardaba tan celosamente en su vestido.

- _Oh, mi dulce niño, la fortuna me ha favorecido en esta ocasión para poder tenerte a mi lado, me permite observar tus maravillosos ojos y esos mechones dorados que tanto adoro, siempre estás en mi corazón, tan cerca y tan lejos, que cruel puede ser el destino a veces, hoy has venido y me has pedido que almorcemos juntos, lo que en sueños he anhelado tanto, pero debo ser cuidadosa para que no puedas ver mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero en el fondo quisiera poder besarte y decirte cuanto te amo, mi luz, mi desesperación, te amo..._ -

Arnold miraba con atención la puerta de la cafetería, Helga había demorado demasiado para el gusto del rubio, había decidido esperarla cerca de la entrada para dirigirse a la fila para tomar sus almuerzos y así poder buscar un lugar juntos para estar a solas, las manos le sudaban y el estómago le daba vueltas, estas nuevas sensaciones no las había experimentado de esa manera con ninguna otra chica, quizás al principio lo sintió con Laila pero después de su rechazo las cosas fueron más sutiles hasta que llego un punto en el que el ya no sentía nada por la pequeña pelirroja.

Su atención fue captada cuando Helga entro a la cafetería y de inmediato tomo su puesto en la fila ignorando por un minuto a Arnold quien se acercó para ofrecerle una bandeja.

-Demoraste mucho- afirmo Arnold tímidamente

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- el tono de Helga sonaba molesto, a pesar de que su corazón y su mente rondaba siempre la imagen de Arnold eso no le daba derecho al chico con cabeza de balón meterse en sus asuntos

-Lo siento, pensé que te habías arrepentido- Arnold bajo la mirada, quizás estaba precipitando las cosas y empezaba a incomodar a Helga

-¡Rayos!. - Helga palmeo su frente debía ser amable con su amado, esta era una oportunidad única- no te disculpes cabeza de balón, solo...- suspiro frustrada, era más fácil interactuar con el fuera de la escuela- solo disculpa la demora si, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos, pero ya que estamos aquí pidamos nuestra comida y sigamos con el interrogatorio. -

Arnold no sabía si debía alegrarse porque Helga estaba siendo ella misma en esos momentos o estar confundido por ese cambio de humor, la chica era amable y dulce cuando estaba Brainy a su lado, pero cuando estaba a solas, parecía molesta y ruda, en una palabra, volvía a ser la antigua Helga y eso estaba creando una duda sobre a quién prefería Arnold, a la chica dulce y serena o a la Helga que conocía desde el jardín de niños.

Para sorpresa de Helga Arnold pago su almuerzo como una cortesía de su parte, el chico le había pedido dinero extra a su abuelo quien se lo dio con la condición de que tendría que lavar el Packard ese fin de semana, al chico no le molesto la tarea que le impuso su abuelo, si eso significaba que podría ganar algunos puntos con la ojiazul.

Los niños tomaron sus bandejas y se dirigieron hacia las mesas, pero al ver que la mayoría estaban ocupadas, Arnold le sugirió a Helga almorzar afuera para poder tener privacidad y así estar más cómodos los dos.

Cuando llegaron a una mesa cerca de los basureros donde a por lo general Helga le gustaba esconderse para monologar, la chica tomo asiento en la banca y Arnold tomo el siguiente puesto a su lado.

-Y bien de ¿qué quieres hablar hoy Helga?- Arnold estaba muy optimista en este punto.

-Del clima, ¿te parece bien?- dijo con aparente

-¿El clima? - Arnold levanto una ceja en señal de confusión, en serio Helga hablaría del clima

-Jajajaja, es broma Arnold, relájate un poco- Helga empujo un poco su hombro contra el suyo para que el chico sonriera

-Veo que te gustan las bromas- sonrió ante el comentario de la chica

-Y apenas te das cuenta- Helga rodó los ojos- Arnold soy la reina de las bromas, no hay ningún renacuajo en este estanque no se me haya escapado- dijo con orgullo Helga

-Bueno no te podría llamar la reina de las bromas Helga, más bien eres como la princesa- y una vez más Arnold se sonrojo ante las palabras que acababa de pronunciar

-De que rayos estás hablando, yo soy la única reina de las bromas lo escuchaste, nadie ha podido vencerme en mi propio juego-

-Yo se dé una persona que si te ha ganado una sola vez -

-Ok, entonces suéltalo chico listo -

-Solo con una condición-

Helga rodó los ojos, su mente no procesaba quien había sido la persona que la había superado por una sola vez, repasaba en su mente una y otra vez las veces que había puesto algunas trampas para burlarse de sus compañeros.

-Escúpelo ya Arnold -

-Solo dime si aceptas mi condición-

Helga parecía frustrada, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y con Arnold tenía que emplear grandes dosis para no golpearlo

-Si, si ya escuché, está bien Arnold aceptó tu tonta condición, y bien ya me vas a decir ¿quien fue el zopenco que me gano según tu? -

-No lo recuerdas, fui yo quien te venció en tu propio juego en el baile de los inocentes- Arnold se cruzó de brazos con orgullo

Helga palmeó su cabeza, por un momento olvidó que su amado había sido el único chico que pudo darle una cucharada de su propia sopa en el baile, fue la primera vez, en la que Arnold dejo a un lado su lado mojigato y de buen chico y pudo ser divertido y atrevido una faceta que confundía a la rubia.

Hubo un momento en el que la chica guardo silencio, de pronto Helga soltó una risa, recordaba lo divertido que fue ese baile.

-Bien echo Arnoldo, eres el único tonto que se ha atrevido a seguirme el juego, pero al final de cuentas yo gane, recuerdas que también termine arrojándote a la piscina, chico bueno- Helga por un momento toco la nariz de Arnold con la punta de su dedo juguetonamente como señal de que estaba relajada y cómoda, le guiño un ojo haciendo que el chico le temblase las piernas, esa rubia podía poner sus emociones de extremo a extremo, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

-Y bien Arnold, cual es la condición que debo cumplir por haberme revelado que el chico bueno también tiene un lado oscuro- dijo entre risas la pequeña rubia.

Arnold tuvo que salir de sus ensoñaciones en ese momento, no podía dejar que sus fantasías lo distrajeran de su objetivo - ¿Te parece bien si vas a cenar a casa mañana? - pregunto Arnold de macizado rápido, los nervios lo estaban traicionando

-¿disculpa? - Helga por un momento pensó que estaba soñando otra vez y quería cerciorarse de que esa invitación no era producto de su imaginación.

Nuestro querido cabeza de balón tuvo que respirar un momento o sentiría que su rostro una vez más se pondría rojo por invitar a la chica que ahora le gustaba a su casa - dije que ¿si te gustaría venir a cenar a mi casa mañana?- ahora Arnold pronuncio un poco más lento para que así la chica pudiera entender

-Arnold, no es que no quiera ir, pero podríamos posponer esa cena para después, Olga quiere darnos una sorpresa mañana y no puedo faltar, sabes cómo es ella y no quiero causar problemas en casa ahora que las cosas parecen marchar un poco mejor, así que te parece bien si lo dejamos la próxima semana- Helga sentía mucha pena tener que posponer una "cita" con su amado debido a que su hermana les había pedido a ella y a sus padres estar presentes ese día además de que curiosamente el cumpleaños de Olga seria la próxima semana así que podría tomar de pretexto la esa invitación para no estar mucho tiempo al lado de su hermana mayor.

Arnold por un momento decidió insistir en que se reunieran una vez más en su casa, pero al escuchar los motivos por los cuales Helga tendría que declinar momentáneamente su invitación comprendió que la chica tenía que estar en familia y sin más remedio acepto posponer esa cena.

Los chicos tomaron su almuerzo en silencio, parecía que todo se había estancado al ver que la chica estaba más concentrada en atacar su almuerzo que en entablar conversación con el chico de sus sueños, Arnold se le acababan las ideas para iniciar de nueva cuenta la conversación, tenía curiosidad de saber por qué Brainy no había ido a la escuela ese día.

-¡Hola chicos!, parecen pasarla muy bien juntos- de pronto Rhonda se acercó a ellos, su radar de chismes se había puesto en alerta cuando vio que ambos se habían dirigido hacia esa zona de la escuela, ya que pare ella era inusual que ellos pasaran tiempo y quería averiguar qué era lo que se traían entre manos.

-¡Hola princesa! ¿Se te ofrece algo?- dijo sarcásticamente Helga

-¿Solo saber dónde dejaste al pobre de Brainy?- dijo en tono de reproche la pelinegra, aunque no sabía por qué había utilizado ese tono sentía que Helga estaba haciendo algo indebido.

-Si Helga, ¿dónde dejaste a tu novio el cuatro ojos? - Harold se colocó al lado de Rhonda, aunque sus intenciones principales eran burlarse de Helga, pero fueron interrumpidos por la chica pelinegra quien le dio un codazo en el estómago obligándolo a gemir de dolor ante la acción acababa de tomar la chica Lloyd- ¿Qué acaso no mencionaste que ellos dos eran novios? -

-Harold cuantas veces debo decirte que no se si ya son o no, de todas formas, queremos saber por qué Brainy no vino a la escuela y ¿por qué estas pasando tiempo con Arnold? - la chica se cruzó de brazos y les dio una mirada acusadora.

Helga abrió los ojos ante las preguntas que habían lanzado los dos chicos parados frente a ellos, por un momento pensó en tomar a ambos del cuello y decirles que ese no era su asunto, pero la voz de Brainy se hizo presente en sus pensamientos dándole la respuesta correcta para que la dejaran tranquila, sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos.

Para Arnold fue todo lo contrario, quería en ese momento levantarse y llevarse lejos a Helga para que no la molestaran, ella no debía explicaciones a nadie, como se atrevían a preguntar dónde estaba Brainy y sobre todo a suponer que él era su novio, cuando claramente eso era mentira.

\- chicos creo que no es cortes que le pregunten a Helga ese tipo de cosas cuando es claramente ella y Brainy son solo buenos amigos- defendió Arnold con tono severo.

\- O por favor Arnold, crees que estamos ciegos, es evidente lo que está pasando con Helga y Brainy- Rhonda puso sus manos sobre la mesa en señal de molestia

-Princesa por que estas tan segura que entre Brainy y yo hay algo- Helga se puso de pie para estar de frente a la auto proclamada reina del cuarto grado

\- es más que obvio si se la pasan todo el tiempo juntos y tomados de la mano, se secretean y ella siempre esta sonriente, es claro que son pareja.- contesto Rhonda con suma altanería

\- Bien puedes creer lo que tu quieras creer, al final de cuentas ese solo es asunto entre Brainy y yo.- Helga se volvió a sentar y tomo su pudín de chocolate y empezó a degustarlo con una sonrisa entre sus labios, sabía que lo que más le detestaba a Rhonda era que la dejaran con más preguntas que respuestas

Por un momento Arnold sintió que su corazón caía hasta su estómago, entonces Helga si era novia de Brainy, la idea le taladro la mente por unos segundos.

\- Entonces admites ¿que si eres novia de Brainy?- pregunto con curiosidad Rhonda volviendo a colocar sus manos en su pecho

\- No dije eso precisamente- Helga volvió a tomar una cucharada de su pudín

\- Entonces lo niegas- para este punto Rhonda estaba más que exasperada

Helga rió ante la cara de incredulidad que tenían los dos chicos de la clase, sabía que dejarlos con la curiosidad era suficiente para molestarlos.

-¿Y bien? - pregunto de nueva cuenta Rhonda

La chica de moño rosado solo cerro los ojos, sabía que la heredera de los Lloyd era terca pero no sabía a qué punto.

-¿No se supone que teníamos un tipo de "tregua"? - pregunto ya cansada Helga no sabía que ella podía ser paciente ante estas situaciones, realmente Bariny había influenciado mucho este cambio.

-Si pero solo quiero saber si tu y él son mas que amigos -

-Amigos, mmm... si somos amigos, a decir verdad, muy amigos- termino de decir Helga ya de forma cansada era mejor seguirle la corriente a la chica.

-Bien, es lo único que quería saber- Rhonda dio la vuelta se alejó, dejando a Harold confundido, y sin entender lo que había pasado se alejó rascándose la cabeza tratando de comprender en qué momento se había perdido.

Para Arnold los últimos minutos habían sido molestos, le habían arruinado su almuerzo con Helga y de paso tenía un enorme nudo en el estómago al ver que Helga nunca aclaro si ella y Brainy eran más que amigos, como era posible que ella hubiese permitido dejar que Rhonda hiciera suposiciones tan vagas sobre su supuesta relación con Brainy, Arnold no se dio cuenta que estaba frunciendo el ceño hasta que sintió el suave toque de la mano de Helga sobre la suya.

-¿Arnold estas bien?- el chico salió de sus pensamientos y su mano tomo la mano de Helga, por un momento trago saliva y la vio a los ojos, pudo notar en ellos un cierto aire de preocupación.

-No, no es nada Helga, solo necesito un respiro- Arnold tomo delicadamente la mano de Helga y la poso sobre la mesa, tomo su bandeja y se alejo dejando en completo estado de shock a la niña rubia.

* * *

Arnold contemplaba las nubes desde el parque de la ciudad, después de clases decidió dar una larga caminata antes de llegar a la pensión, tenía que aclarar su mente, a un le taladraba la duda de que Helga era o no más que una amiga de Brainy, su cabeza daba vueltas repasaba una y otra vez los hechos de habían sucedido las dos últimas semanas y siempre llegaba al mismo punto, Helga se sentía demasiado cómoda con el chico albino.

Fastidiado cerro los ojos y dejo que la suave brisa acariciara su rostro, quería dejar de pensar, de sentir por un segundo porque si era verdad lo que en su mente ya se había instalado, él no se perdonaría por haberse tardado en darse cuenta de que realmente Helga le empezaba a gustar más de lo que él pensaba.

-¡Hey Arnold!, ¿viejo donde te metiste? ¿Te estuve buscando por todos lados?- Gerald se acercó a su amigo pero al ver que no recibía respuesta de su amigo decidió tomar asiento a su lado- ¿viejo te sientes bien?

-¿Uh?, si lo estoy Gerald, solo quería estar solo un momento, me dolía la cabeza eso todo- dijo Arnold incorporándose sobre su hombros para sentarse y estar a la misma posición que su amigo.

-Te comprendo hermano, Pataki puede ser un dolor de muelas, ¿no?- el chico moreno se rió por su comentario pero al ver que Arnold solo torcía la boca para mostrarle una sonrisa reprimida, empezó a preocuparse, hacía varios días que notaba algo raro a su mejor amigo.

-Arnold, estas seguro de que te sientes bien, desde hace tiempo te veo raro, demasiado pensativo en incluso he notado que has cambiado- Gerald se cruzó de brazos

-¿Cambiado yo?, Gerald creo que exageras- Arnold era malo para mentir, pero necesitaba primero aclarar todo lo estaba en su cabeza ya que para el resultaba difícil tartar de explicarse lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

-Si tú lo dices, ven vamos a Slausen por un mantecado, yo invito- Gerald se puso de pie y le hizo una señal a su amigo para que lo siguiera- Arnold sabes que soy tu mejor amigo y puedes contarme lo que sea-

-Gracias Gerald, lose, pero solo dame tiempo para salir de esta duda y serás el primero en saberlo- Arnold extendió su mano para hacer la señal que hacían siempre para indicar que esa sería una promesa entre ellos, con gusto su amigo correspondió los movimientos de pulgares de su saludo secreto y sonrió - Creo que si necesito algo dulce.

Ambos muchachos salieron rumbo hacia la heladería con mucho mejor ánimo, solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar a su destino, por un momento Arnold olvido el asunto que lo preocupa y estaba poniendo atención a lo que Gerald le estaba contando sobre Phoebe y la impresionante colección de lanzas que tenía su padre.

Doblaron por una esquina y de pronto dos chicos chocaron entre sí como era costumbre, Arnold se sobo la cabeza y enfoco su mirada cuando se percató de con quien había chocado.

-Fíjate por donde caminas zopenco- la chica de moño rosado se sobaba la barbilla - ¡Arnold!- la chica sacudió su cabeza al ver que el chico la miraba de forma extraña.

-Discúlpame Helga no te vi- se puso de pie y extendió su mano- permíteme ayudarte

Helga estuvo tentada a no aceptar como era su costumbre, pero recordó el rostro que Arnold había puesto después de su pequeño enfrentamiento con Rhonda así que decidió tomarla para ponerse de pie.

-No te preocupes Arnold, yo tampoco te vi- Helga se sacudió su vestido y reajusto su moño- nos vemos mañana- se despido de los chicos y reanudo su paso.

Gerald quedo con la mandíbula abierta, no podía creer lo que había visto sus ojos.

-Eso fue raro- le dijo Arnold cuando retomaron su paso

-No creo que fuera raro, creo que fue lindo -

-¿Lindo?, Arnold estás loco acabas de chocar con Pataki y en lugar de creer que fue raro, dices que fue lindo, rayos amigo creo que tanto choque ya te revolvió los sesos. -

Arnold sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo- lo que tú digas Gerald, lo que tú digas- y sin más retomaron su paso, ese breve encuentro con la chica que ahora vagaba en su mente lo hizo sentir feliz extrañaba tropezar de esa forma con ella.

* * *

Los dos días siguientes transcurrieron con bastante tranquilidad y hasta cierto punto las cosas estaba de nuevo en su lugar, Helga los había citado en el campo Gerald el jueves para practicar béisbol y lo mejor de todo para Arnold es que Brainy estaría de vuelta hasta el lunes, debido a que sus padres debían dar una conferencia fuera de la ciudad y no querían que su hijo se quedara solo ya que su abuela se había ido de vacaciones y tampoco se encontraba en la ciudad, así que optaron por llevarlo con ellos para evitar otro accidente, Helga tuvo que darles esta explicación debido a que todos insistían en donde se encontraba ahora su nuevo amigo y para que la dejaran en paz decidió contarles la verdad, al fin y al cabo ella también podía darse un respiro de sus tareas con Brainy.

Par Arnold esto significaba que podía tener 3 días para estar cerca de Helga sin la presencia de su guardián y por ende anotar algunos puntos con ella, así que decidió que después de la práctica se acercaría a ella para pedirle que se reunieran el viernes y el sábado en su casa.

Cuando finalizo la práctica de béisbol vio que muchos de los chicos ya se habían ido, solo quedaban en el campo Gerald, Eugene, Harold, estaban guardando el equipo que había sido donado por los vecinos a principios de la temporada, Arnold pudo ver a Helga sentada en las bancas platicando con Phoebe, la rubia parecía molesta, negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez, se preguntaba cuál era el motivo de su mal humor.

-¡Criminal Phoebe, creo que no está funcionando el plan de Brainy - suspiro muy triste la niña de moño rosado - después de lo que ayer paso con Arnold, no me ha vuelto a hablar y de paso hoy tengo esa odiosa reunión con el rayito de sol que es Olga- Helga arrastro las palabras ya que había vuelto a su estado mal humorado y no tenía ganas de estar al Aldo de su hermana

-Solo cálmate Helga, por lo que me contaste ayer no hiciste nada malo, solo dijiste la verdad, como lo interpreten los demás es problema de ellos- consoló la pequeña niña asiática- además no creo que este todo perdido, Arnold nos ha estado mirando desde hace 5 minutos.

-¿Uh?- Helga se congelo ante las palabras de su amiga - e... enserio?

-De hecho, creo que está caminando hasta acá.

Helga estaba atónita por lo que estaba diciendo su amiga, creyó que después de la charla que había tenido en el almuerzo con Harold y Rhonda había echado a perder su oportunidad con su adorado, y ahora no sabía qué hacer, los nervios la estaban invadiendo

-¿Helga podemos hablar?- dijo tímidamente Arnold, Helga trago en seco y suplicaba con la mirada que su mejor amiga no la dejara a solas en este momento

-Bueno yo... yo, miren creo que me está hablando Gerald, nos vemos mañana chicos- Phoebe salió corriendo en dirección hacia el chico moreno.

-Traidora- murmuro Helga- bien Arnold que se te ofrece- se cruzó de manos y piernas para poder controlar sus nervios

-Quiero disculparme por lo de ayer, no... no me sentía bien y te deje plantada, eso no fue cortes de mi parte y quisiera compensártelo, si me lo permites- Arnold sobo su cuello en señal de estar verdaderamente apenado por haber dejado a Helga a mitad de su almuerzo y no quería que ella pensara que a él no le importaba.

-A.. Arnold yo... -

-iuju, vamos a casa hermanita bebe- la voz de Olga los había interrumpido, la hermana mayor de Helga había decidido pasar por ella en su auto porque quería tiempo de calidad entre hermanas según Olga.

Salvada por la campana- pensó Helga y fingiendo pesar se levantó y camino hacia el auto de Olga dejando a Arnold a mitad de su conversación, por primera vez Helga se alegraba de verla y saber que ella había sido su salva vidas en ese momento.

Arnold camino de tras de ella hasta que logro tomar su mano, no quería que las cosas estuvieran mal entre ellos.

-Por favor Helga dime qué ¿seguimos siendo amigos? - suplico Arnold

-¡Bien! - suspiro Helga quien no había volteado a verlo, debido al gran sonrojo de sus mejillas- Arnold acepto tus disculpas y seguimos siendo amigos, ahora puedes soltarme me están esperando-

-Oh si, lo siento, déjame acompañarte hasta el auto- aunque Helga no lo había notado Arnold estaba sonriendo por la disculpa aceptada.

-No es necesario Arnold- pero el chico echo a caminar junto a ella a un sosteniéndola de la mano

Desde su auto Olga pudo ver toda la escena y le pareció tierno ver como su hermana era escoltada caballerosamente por uno de sus amiguitos, cuando reconoció al chico que la acompañaba lo saludo

-Hola Arnold -

-Hola Olga - Arnold soltó de la mano a Helga y abrió la puerta para que ella subiera- bien entonces nos vemos mañana Helga

Helga estaba tan roja que decidió evitar mirar a Arnold en todo momento, no quería que él lo notara, pero ella por dentro estaba más que feliz que simplemente asintió con la cabeza – hasta mañana - dijo en un tono apenas audible para Arnold

-Gracias Arnold, eres todo un caballero- Olga sonrió- hasta mañana - la rubia encendió el auto y empezó a conducir antes de interrogar a su hermana quien no había dicho ninguna palabra en los últimos 5 minutos.

-Arnold parece un chico gentil -

-Si, eso creo- dijo con indiferencia Helga, no quería que su hermana descubriera los sentimientos que ella tenía por el chico con cabeza de balón

Olga noto que Helga no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, aunque pasara toda la tarde tratando de descifrar porque su hermanita se había comportado de esa forma con Arnold ella no diría ninguna palabra además desde el accidente había aceptado los términos que había puesto Helga parra que su relación funcionará, y darle espacio a su pequeña hermana era unas de ellas, descubrió que al hacer esto ella se abría más rápido y si tenía algo de suerte le pediría ayuda.

Llegaron a casa y Olga estaciono su auto frente a la puerta, desabrocho su cinturón y antes de bajar del auto, abrazo a Helga tomándola por sorpresa

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, para eso estamos las hermanas mayores-

-Olga, me asfixias -

-¡Oh! lo siento hermanita, solo que creo que estas creciendo muy rápido y ya te estas convirtiendo en una bella señorita- dijo antes de salir de su auto

-Gracias lo tendré en cuenta- sonrió ante las palabras de su hermana mayor, si bien aun seguía pensando que era una pesada, sus palabras eran sinceras y que en verdad podía contar con ella.

Helga recordó como Olga la había apoyado cuando tuvo el accidente con Brainy, la con solo cuando vieron que el chico era llevado inconsciente hasta el hospital y ella no se había separado de ella hasta que su ahora mejor amigo había sido dado de alta, inclusive ella misma ofreció hacer una cena como compensación por los actos heroicos del chico hacia su hermanita, de esa forma pudo conocer mejor a Brainy.

Después de eso y con ayuda de su intervención las cosas estaban mejorando en casa, haciendo que Miriam y Bob aceptaran que ellos no eran los mejores padres del mundo y que con ayuda profesional tratarían de mejorar porque no querían perder a su pequeña hija, prometiéndole a Helga que esta vez los resultados serían a largo plazo.

Era curioso el pensar que en más de una ocasión habían prometido cambiar, pero después de un tiempo las cosas seguían igual, fue gracias a ese accidente se dieron cuenta que su pequeña niña pudo haberse lastimado al grado de ser ella la que pudiese estar hospitalizada en ese momento.

sintieron alivio al ver que Helga solo se había raspado las rodillas y tenía un ligero chichón en la cabeza, así que cuando llego el momento de llevarla a casa ella se negó por completo, no quería estar con ellos, cuando le preguntaron el por qué, ella les respondió con mucho dolor que la única persona que se había preocupado hasta ese momento por ella estuviera bien, estaba en esa cama inconsciente, les dejo en claro que no se iría de ahí hasta ver salir por su propio pie a Brainy.

La vergüenza los invadió en ese momento, saber que Helga no se sentía importante para ellos les preocupo, y sin más remedio regresaron a casa consternados por las palabras tan duras que había expresado su hija menor, nunca habían visto a Helga de esa forma y sobre todo en sus mentes seguía vagando la frase "el único que se había preocupado por ella", se cuestionaron si de verdad eran buenos padres, la verdad los golpeo cuando recapitularon que no habían sido realmente unos buenos padres y por primera vez eran conscientes de que estaban haciendo algo mal, por esa razón habían aceptado el consejo de Olga para ir con un profesional y así mejorar no solo su relación con Helga si no también la de pareja.

Las chicas salieron del auto y antes de entrar a casa Helga dio un pequeño abrazo a su hermana quien correspondió y sonriendo tomo su mano para subir y disfrutar de su cena familiar, era agradable poder llegar a casa y ser recibida por una Miriam más animada y por un Bob que empezaba a preocuparse por su familia, Helga suspiro, las cosas estaban mejorando incluso con Arnold pero esa noche no quería pensar en él, quería disfrutar de su no tan perfecta familia y descubrir cuál era la sorpresa de Olga tenía preparada para ellos esa noche.

* * *

 **Hola Chicos!**

de verdad una GRAN disculpa por no haber subido nada estas semanas, no me sentía muy inspirada y tuve que re-escribir todo, verán este capitulo no era el original que planeaba subir y este nació de la nada (por que de echo no estaba planeado en mi borrador original), la idea principal era que en este Arnold y Helga tuvieran una tipo cena tipo romántica debido a una serie de circunstancias que estará expuestas en la siguiente parte, y caí en cuenta que estaba forzando la situación y no se sentía fluido, ya que ellos se reúnen el martes en casa de Laila y la cena es básicamente para el fin de semana y había un hueco grade de tiempos que me permitía jugar un poco mas con diferentes situaciones y a mi parecer quedo bastante bien reflejado en esta parte (si lose, los estoy torturando pero como ya les dije quiero darles calidad) y vemos un poco mas el cambio que tienen los papás de Helga y una leve mejora en la relación que tiene con Olga, ademas de que quise hacer que Arnold empiece a tomar la iniciativa en algunas cosas. y como se que quieren mas aquí les dejo una pequeña probada de la siguiente parte:

. _..Arnold podía imaginarse a él y a Helga frente a una mesa, a la luz de las velas, a ella tan elegante como la última vez que estuvieron ellos allí cuando ganó ese pasé para 4 en el mismo restaurante, pero esta vez estarían solos, bueno no solos sino con Olga y técnicamente con su familia, o por dios tendría que enfrentar a Bob Pataki esa noche..._

no se preocupen, el siguiente capitulo será romántico, no desesperen lo tendré lo antes posible (eso espero) XD

lGracias pos sus Reviews, por aceptar la historia y hacerla su favorita, gracias de corazón, ustedes son lo máximo.

hasta la próxima! con cariño **piscis34**


	12. Capitulo 12 Una Cena Especial

**Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon**

 **Nota 1: bueno aqui esta un capitulo mas de esta historia, trate de tenerlo lo antes posible pero bueno que les puedo decir, solo disfrutenlo**

* * *

Cap, 12 una cena especial

Arnold pudo ver cómo se alejaba el auto sintiéndose bien por saber que las cosas entre él y Helga estaba bien en algún punto, noto que cuando tomo la mano Helga ella tembló al igual que él, era agradable saber que al menos podía provocar esta reacción, a un sentía el calor de su suave mano y se preguntó si él podría algún día poder tener una cita con ella sin ninguna interrupción.

El viernes había llegado y como muchos lo esperaban con ansias, Arnold no insistió más con Helga quería dar le su espacio y dejar que las cosas fluyeran como le había recomendado su abuelo, aunque no había podido evitar observarla ese día.

Cuando terminaron las clases Arnold dio un último vistazo hacia donde se encontraba ella, quizás no tendría la oportunidad de verla ese fin de semana y sin más remedio se dirigió hacia su casillero, pensaba en utilizar una excusa para llamarla para que lo ayudará con su tarea de literatura o algo así, o tal vez podría topársela casualmente el sábado e invitarla a caminar por los muelles, pensaba uno y mil planes en su cabeza y aún no daba cual era el indicado.

-¿Arnold? – una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando vio de quién se trataba su rostro no podía ocultar su sorpresa- puedo hablarte un… un minuto

-¡Si Helga!- era tan linda cuando se ponía nerviosa y había ese ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, porque no se había dado cuenta de eso antes

-Bien melenudo- suspiro la pequeña niña rubia, parecía más nerviosa de lo normal- verás… yo… yo tengo que pedirte un favor-

-El que quieras, créeme con gusto te ayudaré- tomo la mano de la chica ente las suyas para que viera que podía confiar en él, eran suaves y cálidas, podía sostenerlas todo el día si fuese necesario para que ella se sintiera segura.

Por un momento Helga trago saliva al ver el movimiento que había hecho el chico frente a ella, no le molestaba, pero siempre la tomaba de sorpresa haciendo que por dentro se derritiera.

-Bien, verás Olga hizo reservaciones en Chez París para cenar el sábado y … – los nervios la empezaban a traicionar- me dijo que podía invitar a un amigo y … y

-¿Quieres que yo te acompañe? - Arnold término la frase por Helga, sabía lo difícil que era invitar a una persona, un momento ella me está invitado pensó el chico.

-¿Qué dices Arnold?, ¿Arnold?- la chica pudo ver qué Arnold había puesto ojos de cachorro y tenía esa ridícula sonrisa cuando se perdía en alguna parte de su imaginación.

Efectivamente Arnold podía imaginarse a él y a Helga frente a una mesa, a la luz de las velas, a ella tan elegante como la última vez que estuvieron ellos allí cuando ganó ese pasé par 4 en el mismo restaurante, pero esta vez estarían solos, bueno no somos sino con Olga y técnicamente con su familia, o dios tendría que enfrentar a Bob Pataki

-Por dios Arnold, si te vas a quedar ahí parado sin responder me hubiera ahorrado mi invitación- Helga se soltó del agarra de él para cruzarse se brazos, lo que provocó que Arnold volviera en si y le mostrará una sonrisa tímida ante su repentino escape a hacia su imaginación.

-Lo siento Helga, solo me imaginaba…-

-Lo terrible que la pasamos la última vez que estuvimos ahí… tuve pesadillas con las cucarachas y el jabón de platos, créeme aprendí mi lección- Helga ponía los ojos en blanco ante los recuerdos que tenía sobre el incidente con la cuenta cuando trato de impresionar a Arnold en aquella ocasión.

-No, no es eso solo… es que me pone un poco nervioso tu padre, sé que no le agradó mucho y...

-Espera, espera un minuto cabezón- Helga puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que parara de hablar lo que sorprendió a Arnold – en primer lugar yo no mencioné que el gran Bob viniera con nosotros, Miriam y él saldrán de la ciudad por qué irán a ver a mi abuela a Dakota y en segundo lugar Olga hizo la reservación así que seremos Olga, uno de sus amigos de mi hermanita adorad, tu y yo el sábado, así que dime si aceptas o no, porque si no podría preguntarle a Phoebe…

-Acepto Helga, sería un honor acompañarte a ti y a Olga a cenar mañana -

-Bien, entonces mañana pasaremos por ti a las 7 -

-Mmm… -

-Qué pasa…acaso es muy tarde para ti -

-No es eso Helga, qué tal si mejor yo llego a tu casa, me sentiría más cómodo- la caballerosidad de Arnold le dictaba que lo correcto era que el pasará por ellas, pero no quería sonar muy anticuado-

Helga rodó los ojos, sabía que Arnold era un niño chapado a la antigua, pero le fascinaba que fuera así, así que sin más remedio tuvo que aceptar

-Bien a las 7 en mi casa mañana de traje y corbata -

-Ok Helga entonces mañana a las 7 –

Arnold sonrió al ver que Helga escondía una sonrisa en su semblante serio, aunque ella lo negara una vez más pudo reconocer ese brillo en sus hermosos ojos.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana- se despidió Helga y echo andar por el pasillo, dejando a Arnold visiblemente emocionado por la cena que tendría.

Cuando termino de guardar sus cosas se dirigió a la salida encontrándose con su mejor amigo quien lo esperaba para ir a jugar a las canchas de basquetbol, mientras que Arnold se perdía una que otra vez de la plática con Gerald imaginándose como seria su cita con Helga.

Gerald suspiraba al ver que Arnold de nueva cuenta no le hacía caso, tendría que vigilar más de cerca a su amigo para saber quién era esa chica que lo estaba poniendo así últimamente, después de todo ya tenía una ligera sospecha, pero él quería descartar cualquier posibilidad de que a Arnold le gustaba Helga G Pataki porque si era así él tendría que hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amigo puesto a que eso era una locura.

* * *

Arnold iba y venía por toda su habitación faltaban 30 minutos para que dieran las 7, todo el día había esperado a que anocheciera, había tratado de aplacar sus nervios y la emoción haciendo varias tareas que ni siquiera su abuelo le había pedido.

Ya había tomado un baño después de haber limpiado las canaletas de la pensión y se encontraba arreglándose para su próximo encuentro.

Escogió el traje que Bridget le había regalado para su misión en Industria futuro, estaba colocándose la corbata cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-Hombre pequeño, estas alistandote para tu gran cita de esta noche - sonrió Phil al ver que su nieto estaba muy elegante, solo faltaba ponerse el saco del traje y partiría para la casa de Helga

-Si abuelo solo espero que todo salga bien- sonrió para sí mismo ya que aunque no era una cita oficial al menos podría cenar con la dueña de sus pensamientos

-Bien, no olvides tus modales y esto- su abuelo le dio un pequeño frasco

-¿Esto es colonia abuelo? - lo tomo con cuidado, abrió el pequeño frasco y lo acerco hacia su nariz, aunque no sabía exactamente que contenía podía distinguir algunas escancias cítricas pero no estaba seguro de si debía utilizarlo

-Así es chaparrito, solo rocía un poco sobre ti, a las chicas les gusta que uno huela bien y no es muy fuerte, te dara un toque elegante- suspiro el anciano y se sentó sobre su cama- y pensar que esta es la misma fragancia que le regale a tu padre cuando salió a su primera cita y ahora estoy haciendo lo mismo contigo hijo, que rápido estas creciendo- sonrió al ver que su nieto había hecho lo que le había indicado y acomodaba su corbata negra por última vez sobre el espejo.

Tomo su saco y lo puso para dar el último vistazo, lucía elegante de pies a cabeza.

-Wow chaparrito te vez muy bien esta noche, apuesto a que tu amiguita no podrá quitarte los ojos de encima- Phil se acercó a su nieto y puso su mano sobre su hombro para darle confianza y mostrarle que tenía su apoyo

-¡Abuelo!- Arnold se sonrojo ante el comentario de Phil, pero no le desagrado la idea.

-¿Estás listo Arnold? -

-Si abuelo, ¡estoy listo! -

* * *

Arnold caminaba hacia la casa de Helga había salido con tiempo para no correr y evitar arruinar su traje, lo único que lamentaba era que no haber comprado un ramo de flores, aunque no era una cita oficial sentía que debía tener algún detalle con Helga.

Llego a la casa de la rubia y echo un vistazo por última vez en su aspecto, todo parecía estar en su lugar, subió las escaleras del pórtico, tragó saliva y tocó a la puerta, su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse debido a los nervios, tenía que mantenerse tranquilo, aunque los nervios empezaban a traicionarlo.

De pronto escucho un leve sonido, di un paso atrás, la puerta se abrió rebelando a una rubia… pero no era la que él había esperado ver en ese momento, era alta y atractiva, portaba un vestido azul oscuro, era Olga había salido primero para recibir a Arnold

-Hola Arnold, es un gusto que nos acompañes a Helga y a mi está noche-

-Hola Olga, gracias por invitarme -

-Es todo un placer- Olga entro por un momento a la casa - Helga, hermanita Arnold ya está aquí apresúrate

-Ya voy, por dios Olga no me apresures- se escuchó la voz de Helga que salía de alguna parte de la planta alta

Olga dejo escapar una leve risita ante la respuesta de su hermanita, cerró la puerta y empezó a bajar, Arnold como sus modales de los dictaba ofreció su mano a Olga para que pudiera bajar las escaleras de su pórtico sin ningún problema

-Gracias Arnold, de verdad eres todo un caballero- le dedico una sonrisa tierna - voy por el auto, podrías esperar aquí a Helga Arnold no tardará en bajar-

-Si con gusto-

-Bien- la chica echo andar en dirección hacia su auto

Mientras que Arnold podía notar que Olga era bella, pero le faltaba esa chispa de fuerza que tenía su hermana, podía asegurar que en el futuro Helga sería más hermosa que su hermana mayor.

De nueva cuenta su corazón se detuvo cuando escucho que la puerta se volvía a abrir rebelando ante él una maravilla.

Helga había aparecido en el marco de la puerta, los ojos del chico se posaron en ella, trago saliva, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, la pequeña niña rubia portaba un elegante vestido rosa con tirantes que dejaba descubiertos sus hombros, en la parte superior del vestido era color crema, el cuello era redondo que permitía estar ligeramente entallado, decorado con encaje del mismo tono que combinaba perfectamente con la falda color rosa claro en una tela parecida al tul de las bailarinas que caía justamente por encima de las rodillas haciendo que sus largas piernas lucieran increibles esa noche, sus zapatos eran bajos y de un tono más pálido que el rosa de su falda y el toque que coronaba la belleza natural de Helga era su lindo moño rosado que adornaba la media coleta que se había hecho dejando de lado su flequillo cuidadosamente colocado sin que este cubrirá sus ojos.

La chica visiblemente nerviosa saludo hasta ahora un atónito Arnold que no paraba de admirarla, Helga era realmente hermosa, su abuelo tenía razón las mejores cosas no están a simple vista.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras para colocarse al lado de Arnold, el chico le observaba con tanta admiración que no podía creer que se tratara de la chica que le había hecho bullying los últimos 7 años, con cada paso que daba ella su corazón se celebraba, su respiración se entrecortaba, jamás imagino que Helga pudiese asemejar a un ángel.

Cuando se dio cuenta que la chica estaba a dos escalones de bajar, reaccionó y ofreció su mano para ella, Helga sonrió al ver que Arnold había quedado sin habla y que sus ojos no habían dejado en ningún momento de verla, y sin pensarlo la tomo y al entrar en contacto vio como las mejillas del muchacho se tornaban rojizas al igual que las de ella.

-¡Hola Arnold! - dijo en un tono suave la ojiazul

-Hola Helga, te vez muy linda- Arnold aún sostenía su mano, y pudo ver en ella un aire familiar como si en algún lado ya la hubieses visto, pero aún no recordaba a quien.

-Gracias, Olga me ayudó, ayer fuimos de compras y recorrimos varias tiendas hasta que encontramos algo de mi agrado, así que básicamente se lo debo a ella- Helga se encogió de brazos- tú también luces muy bien esta noche Arnold- acaricio su cabello y noto un mecho suelto, con sumo cuidado lo puso en su lugar para no desacomodar su fleco, bajo la mirada hacia donde estaba su mano y noto que Arnold no la había soltado en ningún momento.

-Arnold, podrías soltarme, necesito ponerme el abrigo -

-Disculpa, no me di cuenta- sonrió tímidamente

Arnold sin dudarlo tomo su abrigo, lo sostuvo para que ella pudiese colocarlo sin ningún problema, lo que le permitió acercarse a ella y notar la fragancia de su cabello, definitivamente olía a vainilla, quiso decir algo más, pero estaba tan atónito con la imagen de la chica que tenía frente a él que no sabía ni cómo actuar.

Helga parecía que había leído la mente de Arnold porque en cuanto se puso el abrigo le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro para indicarle que se relajara, a pesar de su cambio físico ella seguía siendo la misma en esencia y eso la hacía aún más especial.

* * *

Camino a Chez París los chicos estuvieron muy callados, Helga mantenía la vista en todo momento hacia la ventana al igual que Arnold, de vez en cuando volteaban a verse para cerciorarse de que esto estaban yendo a cenar aunque no fuese una cita oficial el ambiente y las emociones lo asemejaban mucho, gracias al cielo Olga había captado la tensión en ambos que decidió entablar conversación antes de que alguno sufriera un ataque de nervios.

-¿Arnold que tal la escuela?, ¿cómo les va con el señor Simmons? -

-¿Uh?- Arnold despertó de sus pensamientos- bien Olga este mes nos asignó un proyecto especial y hasta ahora creo que me está gustando mucho.

Helga de inmediato bajo la mirada sabia de lo que estaba hablando Arnold y no quería que su hermana notara de que trataba ya que ella podría ofrecerse a ayudarlos y no quería Olga revelara algún detalle vergonzoso frente a su amado.

-Que interesante Arnold, de que se trata.. -

-Bueno... yo... -

-Olga no te comenté que el otro día Arnold y yo vimos a Jesse en el cine- Helga desvió el tema tan rápido que Arnold decidió seguirle la corriente mas que nada por el acuerdo de confidencialidad que ambos tenian

-De veras hermanita, es bueno saber que Jesse ha mejorado mucho, es un chico bueno, aunque tiene gustos muy peculiares, como los tuyos hermanita, ¿a ti que te pareció Arnold? -

-Bien yo... solo lo sé que es amigo de Helga y que él trabaja en el cine -

-Mas que un amigo Arnold, Jesse fue tutor de Helga y antes de eso fue mi alumno, es bueno en ciencias. -

Arnold no sabía que Helga hubiese necesitado de un tutor siempre mostró ser buena en la escuela, así que no podía creer que ella necesitara ayuda.

-No me mires así Arnold, tuve algunas dificultades a inicios del año escolar, satisfecho- se cruzó de brazos

-¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda Helga? yo te la hubiese dado -

-Por qué...porque después de nuestro experimento en el invernadero, no quise molestarte Arnold y además... -

Helga sabía que en esa ocasión no había sido muy amable con él y que en vez de apoyarlo dejo que el hiciera todo el trabajo y gracias a él ambos sacaron una A.

Arnold recordó que esas 24 horas no habían sido de su agrado Helga estaba más irritable de lo normal y sabía que él había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo y a un a si permitió que Helga no reprobara en aquella ocasión.

-No eres ninguna molestia Helga, solo...- quería tomar su mano para que ella lo pudiese verlo a los ojos, pero decidió que iría despacio- quizás al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien y ahora que somos amigos puedo decirte que si necesitas ayuda en ciencias o en otra clase cuentas conmigo- sonrió Arnold

-Gracias Arnold, lo tomare en cuenta- y de nueva cuenta poso su vista hacia la ventana para disimular su sonrisa ya que en su interior su corazón saltaba de alegría

Olga sonreía al ver que ambos niños se relajaban y que había algo en ambos que los hacia ver adorables, quizás Helga no lo admitirá frente a su hermana que Arnold le gustaba y que el chico con cabeza de balón no le era indiferente, dejaría que ellos mismos fuesen a su paso, al final Olga siempre confiaba en la forma en que Helga podía juzgara a la gente y rara vez se equivocaba.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, los chicos bajaron del auto Olga les había dicho que entraran mientras ella estacionaba el auto.

Jack el mesero reconoció a Arnold y a Helga, los miro con suma altanería, aun no podía superar la travesura que hicieron con las cucarachas de Nadine que Helga soltó ahí para evitar pagara la cuenta

-Les recuerdo que este lugar solo vienen clientes decentes -

Arnold frunció el ceño ante el comentario nada amable del mesero que los había recibido en la puerta, sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho, habían enmendado su error esa noche, así que antes de que el pusiese defenderse, la voz de Helga se le adelanto

-¡Oiga!, esta noche venimos acompañados, si tiene alguna queja póngala por escrito. -

-Vera madeimoselle desde que ustedes invadieron el restaurante con sus insectos hemos estado a prueba, así que les recomiendo que esta noche se comporten -

-Bien Garzon, esta noche no habrá travesuras te lo prometo- Helga puso una mano derecha sobre su corazón y levanto la otra en señal de que hablaba enserio

El mesero no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque sabía que en el fondo no eran niños malos no quería arriesgar de nueva cuenta su trabajo por las locuras retorcidas de la rubia.

para Arnold fue todo un alivio ver que Jack había aceptado la promesa de Helga y que ella en lugar de ser altanera y grosera había sido cortes en su peculiar forma de ser.

Después de unos minutos Olga se unió a ellos, les asignaron una mesa cerca de lo que parecía una pequeña pista de baile, Olga estaba más feliz de lo normal, sin dudarlo pidió a Helga que la esperan un minuto en lo que ella iba por la sorpresa dejando a los chicos solos en la mesa.

Helga sin protestar asintió mientras tomaba el menú, quería asegurarse de pedir lo correcto ya que no quería volver a comer sesos de cordero, Arnold copio a Helga y revisaba el menú, aunque estaba en francés recordó que cuando cenaron ahí ella había hecho una buena elección, pero antes de que el pudiese preguntarle que escogería para cenar, Olga llego del brazo de un muchacho alto cabello castaño y buen porte

-Helga, Arnold le presento a James Miller -

-¿Qué hay James? - saludo fríamente Helga y extendió la mano para saludarlo

-Así que tú eres la hermanita de esta bella señorita- tomo la mano de Helga, coloco un beso sobre el dorso de esta, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, Arnold lo miro con cierto recelo- y tú debes ser su amigo de esta pequeña damita- extendiendo su mano ante el chico quien lo sujeto con firmeza y este le respondió con amabilidad

-Si, si como sea muchacho, bien entonces ¿esta es tu sorpresa Olga?

-Básicamente si, quería que mami, papi y tu lo conocieran esta noche, por que él es con quien he salido los últimos meses y bueno... -

-Quería conocer a las personas más importantes de la vida de mi querida Olga, al menos conocí a la más importante por lo que me ha contado de ti- se sentó y le guiño un ojo a Helga

Helga puso los ojos en banco ante aquel gesto de James, debía admitir que el castaño era atractivo y muy diferente a Doug el ex-prometido de su hermana quien al final resulto un timador, sus sentidos le indicaron que él era sincero algo irritante como su hermana pero no había ni una pizca de ironía o maldad en sus palabras, su forma de actuar era natural y nada actuada como lo había echo Doug, quizás por esta vez su hermana no había escogido a un idiota para ser su novio penso la pequeña niña rubia.

-Bien, como sea, que tal si ordenamos, al menos yo muero de hambre- sugirió Helga quien había colocado de nueva cuenta sus ojos en la carta y Arnold no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Helga le restaba importancia al comentario de James.

* * *

La cena transcurrió de lo más tranquila, Olga pidió un par de filete mingón que serían del agrado para sus pequeños acompañantes y ellos pedirían algo más adulto por decirlo de alguna manera, narro como había conocido al muchacho en una de las fiestas que organizo su fraternidad y de cómo él había estado insistiéndole en salir hasta que ella acepto, James simpatizo de inmediato con Helga y Arnold cuando les dijo que era un fanático del Béisbol y empezaron a hablar del tema.

-Entonces Arnold, que posición juega mi querida Helga-

-Ella básicamente es el cacher del equipo y nos entrena desde hace 2 años, no imagino a nadie tratando de llenar esa posición, es más james esta temporada ha tenido un promedio de al menos tres out`s y ha conectado más hits que nadie en el último mes, puedo decir que gracias a ella hemos ganado casi todos nuestros partidos-

Helga y James quedaron con la boca abierta, la primera porque no tenía idea de que Arnold supiera su récord de bateo y el segundo porque no había conocido a una niña que fuese capaz de mantener un récord de esas magnitudes.

-Oh, uhmm... gra..gracias Arnold- su voz sonó un poco soñadora y antes de que lo notaran se aclaró la garganta y agrego- puedo decir que soy la estrella del equipo

Los presentes soltaron una risita, aunque Olga no entendía mucho de que hablaban, sabía que su hermana posea el gen deportivo de los Patakis que ella no pudo desarrollar por estar encerrada estudiando y tocando el piano para sus recitales.

-Pero Arnold no se queda atrás, él ha sido el mejor parador en corto que hemos tenido, lo tuve que mover a esta posición después de que ha noqueado a más de la mitad de nuestro equipo- le saco la lengua en señal de que estaba bromeando

-Helga sabes muy bien que he mejorado y ya lo tengo bajo control, inclusive recibí consejos de Mickey Kaline- suspiro, aunque había sido divertido el pequeño gesto infantil que había hecho la ojiazul

-¿un momento?, ¿Arnold quieres decir que conoces a Mickey Kaline?- pregunto muy asombrado James

-Si, de hecho, al inicio tuve algunas dificultades cuando era mi turno al bate, digamos que soy un madero peligroso, porque no solo he noqueado a nuestros compañeros si no también algunos chicos del otro equipo y cuando estuve a punto de renunciar al béisbol, acudí a él para pedirle un par de consejos y hasta hora creo que me ha funcionado -

-Si como no, díselo al chichón que me hiciste le mes pasado, cabeza de futbol- Helga respondió con su habitual tono de sarcasmo quizás un poco más cálido como si se tratase de una broma privada entre ellos dos, lo cual provoco que en sus labios se formara una sonrisa.

Arnold suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-Sabes que fue un accidente y que lo lamente muchísimo, pero en su mayoría lo tengo bajo control - Arnold tomo su mano para que ella viera que él estaba hablando en serio

-Bien mientras sigas manteniendo tu promedio de bateo, no me importa que mandes algunos chicos del equipo contrario a la enfermería- Helga le guiño un ojo, perdiéndose momentáneamente en los ojos verdes de Arnold

James y Olga se miraban entre si, no querían interrumpir tan bella escena, rieron entre ellos y con una mirada decidieron darles un poco de espacio a los chicos aprovechando la música que de repente invadió el lugar, las dulces notas de un violín invitaban a las parejas a comenzar un baile improvisado en la pequeña pista tenía el restaurante.

Helga y Arnold no se percataron de que se habían quedo asolas hasta que Jack se acercó y retiro sus platos haciendo que se soltaran y volvieran a su realidad

-¿Los jóvenes quieren postre? - pregunto el mesero

-Un suflé de chocolate- eligió Helga

-¿Para compartir? -

Ambos chicos se miraron por un momento, que tan malo sería compartir el postre se preguntaron después de toda la cena había sido basta, una vez más se miraron a los ojos y con una sonrisa asintieron haciendo que el mesero se alejara felicitándolos por su buen gusto.

-Helga ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - se acomodó sobre su asiento Arnold

-Si Arnold, puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras esta noche, estoy de buen humor y te debo una por acompañarme y no hacer de esta noche fuera tan mala, como yo imaginaba que sería- Helga sonaba sin cesa y relajada para alivio de Arnold

-Bien, mmmm veamos... ¿alguna vez has tenido una cita? -

-Uh?- Helga se sonrojo no esperaba que Arnold le preguntara ese tipo de cosas, pero como ella le había prometido ser sincera desde el inicio de este loco proyecto decidió decir la verdad solo omitiendo ciertos detalles- si Arnold, en san Valentín salí con un chico pero no lo he vuelto a ver.

Arnold se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Helga entonces ella también tenía cierta experiencia con las citas, entonces ella no había pasado desapercibida por alguien más, se preguntaba si era alguien de la escuela o alguien que conoció fuera de ella, sintió de nueva cuenta ese calor interno como cuando la veía tomada de la mano de Brainy

-Oh, ¿y ese chico era Stinky?- pregunto sin rodeos

-Nop, Stinky y yo salimos meses después- dijo sin ninguna importancia

-¿Entonces si te gustaba Stinky? -

-Estas loco Arnold, Stinky puede ser un chico agradable pero no es mi tipo, además de que tiene un extraña fijación por el pudin de limón, mas bien...- bajo la mirada no quería admitir que lo había utilizado para ponerlo celoso a él y que en el proceso el chico alto pensó que de algún modo se había enamorado de ella- creo que confundió las cosas sobre un trabajo que le ofrecí y no quise darle esperanzas, no es malo pero no es mi tipo, además después de eso conoció a "Gloria" y ahí fue donde termino todo.

-Y según ¿cuál es tu tipo Helga? -

-Mmm.. Te lo diré cuando lo descubra -

-Vamos Helga no puedes decirme al menos si te gusta alguien -

-A un lo estoy averiguando Arnold, no... No sé cómo explicarlo- Helga era muy audaz para cubrir la verdad era evidente que lo que sentía iba más allá de solo gustar-gustar, ella se había enamorado de él desde lo 3 años, pero aun quería tener la certeza de que esta vez seria correspondida- quizás quiero saber si realmente este chico me gusta y poder decir que es para mi-

-Bien- suspiro Arnold con algo de decepción

-¿Que sucede Arnold?, pareces un poco decepcionado -

-No nada solo...solo recordaba algunas palabras que alguien una vez me dijo- se aclaró la garganta y tomo la mano de Helga para que lo viera a los ojos- tal vez... tal vez el chico que es para ti es alguien que no esperas y que está esperando a que lo veas solo tomate el tiempo para descubrirlo, después de todo el mejor regalo puede llegar del modo inesperado -

Helga se sonrojo ya que Arnold había utilizado casi las mismas palabras que ella le dijo como Cecil en su cita de san Valentín, Helga asintió con la cabeza y le prometió a Arnold abriría los ojos para estar alerta, soltó su mano del agarre de Arnold y se excusó con que tenía que utilizar el sanitario, tenía que darse un respiro de todas las emociones que él le provocaba.

Cuando Helga estuvo fuera de la vista de Arnold, el cerebro del chico se puso en marcha con toda esta nueva información que era valiosa para él, entonces Helga había tenido algún tipo de cita fuera de la escuela, pero al parecer no había funcionado o eso es lo que entendió, nunca le gusto Stinky y por último y más importante había alguien que le gustaba, pero aún estaba segura si realmente le gustaba o solo era algo pasajero, rogaba internamente que Brainy no fuera el chico que le estaba interesando a la rubia.

En su mente había querido preguntar sobre un tema que había sido una especie de tabú entre ellos dos, era arriesgado, pero tendría que mover sus piezas para así al menos tener una ligera idea de lo que ella podía sentir por él.

Helga regreso más tranquila, volvió a tomar su puesto al lado de Arnold para retomar su charla

-Bien,¿que otra cosa quieres saber Arnold? -

-Mmm, que tan cierta fue esa confesión que me hiciste en la azotea de Industrias futuro - Arnold froto su cuello en señal de nerviosimo

Helga abrió los ojos tan grandes como dos platos, de verdad Arnold sacaría a colación un tema que supuestamente habían cerrado entre ellos hace dos meses

-Arnold, que... quedamos que eso fue solo el calor del momento, no veo por qué de pronto te interesa tanto, solo déjalo así, aun me siento avergonzada por eso, tenías razón solo...solo debí decirte lo que pasaba en lugar de elaborar ese loco y torcido plan de hacerme pasar por voz ronca. -

-Veras, ahora que admitiste que escribes poesía me vino a la mente ese recuerdo y si... y si eso fue verdad quería saber qué otra cosa era cierta- Arnold sentía que su corazón latía tan rápido que podía salirse por su boca, quería escuchar al menos que podía tener alguna esperanza con ella.

-Pues yo... yo- Helga quería decirle que, aunque pareciera una locura todo era verdad y que ahora tenía la certeza de que al menos podría tener una reacción menos dramática de parte del chico con cabeza de balón, pero aún tenía dudas sobre lo que el pensaría de ella - no Arnold olvídalo, si... si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos prométeme que no volvernos a hablar de ese tema- dijo con sumo enojo Helga, cruzo su brazos y le dio la espalda al chico no quería volver a exponer su corazón y ser rechazada por segunda vez por él, por su parte el ojiverde se decepción ante lo que le había pedido Helga, quizás a un no era el momento y no podía poner en riesgo su actual relación así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza y decidió seguir con otra cosa.

-¿Al menos podría leer alguno de tus poemas? - pregunto Arnold

-Absolutamente no Arnold, es algo muy privado además no creo que te gusten -

-Por favor Helga, déjame ver uno, aunque sea uno pequeño quisiera saber qué tipo de poesía escribes- Arnold suplicaba con la mirada y eso era algo que la chica no podía resistir

-Bien Arnoldo, escogeré algunos y te los mostrare, pero por el momento los he dejado de lado, Brainy me ha animado a escribir una historia y creo que no va tan mal- se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces ¿él te inspira?, bueno digo … ¿él te anima a escribir poesía? -

-Mmm no... mi inspiración viene de todos lados básicamente, y Brainy solo me animo a salir de mi zona de confort, nunca pensé que pudiese escribir una historia -

-Wow eso es sorprendente Helga, ¿quizás cuando esté lista pueda leerla?-

-Si quizás Arnold- Helga sonrió- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?, Arnold ¿cómo supiste los número de hits que echo está temporada? -

-Bueno yo…yo te estado observando- la voz de Arnold sonaba avergonzada quizás no era la única al admitir que está era solo una de las razones por las que ella había captado su atención

\- y a los demás- corrigió Arnold al ver que la exposición de Helga era de asombro- y en las prácticas he anotado las puntuaciones que ha tenido cada uno solo… solo me falta corroborarlo con Phoebe sé que ella desde el inicio ha llevado las estadísticas y quería….- Arnold bajo la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus pulgares admitir que el estaba planeado le resultaba difícil por qué era una especie de sorpresa

-¿Querías que … Arnold? - Helga trato de sonar tranquila pero la impaciencia la carcomía al ver lo sonrojado que estaba Arnold

-Quería hacer una lista de los mejores en el equipo para que podamos ganar el siguiente juego contra Wolfgang y así ahorrarte tiempo, para que puedas hacer otro tipo de cosas, has estado tan ocupada que quería de alguna forma ayudarte y …- Arnold se detuvo antes de terminar la frase, quería decirle que quería pasar más tiempo con ella y si lo pensaba quizás era una idea tonta lo de la lista de béisbol, por dios Helga los había entrenado desde el segundo grado y habían ganado la mayor parte de sus juegos sin la ayuda de las estadisticas, así que sabía exactamente qué hacer, no necesitaba una lista tonta en la cual él le decía como debería colocar a los chicos en el próximo juego…

antes de que él se hundiera en la negatividad sintió la mano de Helga sobre su hombro, observó sorprendido el gesto que había hecho ella y levantó la mirada para verla directamente a los ojos.

Helga tenía una sonrisa en los labios y no parecía molesta, inclusive no se inmutó al ver la reacción de Arnold cuando ella colocó su mano sobre de el, ella por primera vez pudo sentir que Arnold tembló ante su toque, fue gratificante sabe que ella también podía lograra este tipo de reacciones con él, puso de lado su cabeza y se acercó su cabeza lentamente hacia el chico.

Arnold trago en seco, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y el corazón empezó acelerarse, y en su cabeza se estaba comenzado a preguntar si Helga estaba a punto de hacer lo que él estaba imaginando, cerró los ojos y soltó sus labios, está vez no se pondría rígido ante su contacto, buscaría la forma de besarla de la mejor manera posible sin que sus nervios lo traicionaran.

Pudo sentir que se había acercado lo suficientemente para sentir de cerca el calor de su mejilla contra la suya, el aroma a vainilla lo invadió momentáneamente y se preguntaba en que momento volvería sentir los dulces y suaves labios de la niña sobre los de el, volvió a tragar y espero un poco más, hasta que escucho la voz de Helga cerca de su oído que lo sorprendió enviándole un escalofrío hacia su espalda.

\- gracias Arnold, eso es muy tierno de tu parte- Helga se alejó de él y se acomodó sobre su asiento dejado a un atónito Arnold.

Arnold no lo podía creer Helga se había acercado tanto a él y no había intentado nada, eso lo dejo sorprendido, con el corazón acelerado, el esperaba mejor dicho deseaba que Helga le diera un beso, pero en su lugar recibió una especie de agradecimiento de su parte, algo estaba mal y tenía que ser arreglarlo pensó

Helga jugaba con la cucharilla del postre y miraba hacia la cocina esperando a que llegara su suflé, había decidido mirar hacia otro lado no quería mirar a Arnold en ese momento, había utilizado todo el auto control que podía tener ella sobre sus emociones y no saltar sobre el chico para agradecerle el gentil gesto que planeaba hacer por ella, lo amaba por preocuparse de esa manera por ella, no lo iba a negar al principio pensaba depositar un tierno beso sobre su mejilla pero algo le decía que tenia que esperar un poco mas, posiblemente podría guardarlo para algo mas especial.

La música seguía sonando y había más parejas en la pista de baile lo que le dio una idea al ojiverde.

De pronto Arnold se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de su rubia amiga

-¿Helga quieres bailar? -

-Uh?- apenas pudo decir Helga

internamente Helga tenia una pequeña batalla con sus emociones- " _respira nena no te sonrojes "_ \- aunque lo intentará sus mejillas ya tenían un leve tono rosado- _"tú puedes solo te está pidiendo un estúpido baile, autocontrol Helga"_

-Bueno… al menos tengo la certeza de que esta vez no terminaré al fondo de una picina si acepto- dijo con ironía

Arnold puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, era claro que Helga tenía dudas pero al menos eso no era un no del todo.

-¿Confías en mí? - La miro a los ojos con tanta determinación y seguridad en sus palabras que le permitieron ver que las dudas que tenia Helga se disipaban cuando tomo su mano

-Si Arnold confío en ti- Helga se levantó de su asiento y dejó que Arnold la guiará hacia la pista de baile.

Cuando llegaron la pieza había terminado de sonar, dejando que los demás comensales aplaudieran, se acomodaron y aunque algunas parejas habían decidido regresar a su lugar esto no desánimo a los niños, Arnold tomo izquierda de Helga y la colocó sobre su hombro, él puso su mano sobre su cintura y con la otra tomo la mano libre Helga para sostenerla, de nueva cuenta las suaves notas del violín sonaron y empezaron a moverse al compás de la melodía, ninguno de los dos había podido alejar la mirada era irreal que de pronto todo su mundo se concentrara en ellos dos, aunque Arnold era más bajo que Helga él podía guiarla y ella no se mostraba renuente a seguir sus pasos, era simplemente hermoso, para ambos esto significaba que quizás solo quizás este era el inicio.

* * *

La noche había sido perfecta después de bailar un poco más, la charla se tornó muy ambigua relataron a James algunas aventuras que habían tenido ellos junto con sus amigos, le contaron de la vez se habían adentrado a las cuevas donde supuestamente se encontraba el fantasma del Jadeante Ed, de cómo habían salvado al viejo Pete, entre otras.

Disfrutaron su postre entre risas ya que parecía que el baile los había dejado de nueva cuenta hambrientos.

Arnold y Helga se molestaban en ver quién podía comer más del delicioso postre haciendo que muchos comensales voltearan a verlos por las risas que emitían, eran tan tiernos que todo rastro de tensión y nerviosismo se había desvanecido para dar paso a ese sentimiento de saber que todo estaba bien

después de un poco más de charla y juegos, Olga les anuncio que ya era hora de partir, James pago la cena y oficio conducir ya que él había llegado en taxi por sugerencia de Olga puesto a que él no era nativo de la ciudad y no quería que él se perdiera.

-Olga, ¿crees que podríamos pasar a ver si esta Lindsey tocando en la plaza?- pregunto Helga mientras se dirigían al auto junto con Arnold que parecía cansado por todas la emociones que había vivido hasta el momento.

-Son las 10:30 cariño- Olga reviso el reloj de James- ella se va a las 11, la plaza esta ha unas cuantas calles de aquí, si nos damos prisa la podemos alcanzar- contesto Olga entusiasmada

-Bien que estamos esperando- Helga sonrió ante las palabras de su hermana, tomo la mano de Arnold echando andar por la acera lo más rápido que pudo.

Arnold no se explicaba por qué la chica rubia tenía tanto interés de ver a esa chica acaso sería otra amiga que tendría en común con Olga, pero lo más importante era que ella había tomado su mano y que la sujetaba con fuerza como si no quisiera que él se separara de ella.

Con suma prisa y dejando muy atrás a James y Olga, los chicos se adelantaron y pudieron ver la fuente que estaba en la pequeña plaza del barrio francés, era más grande que la que dividía al Che Piere y Chez Paris se encontraba un grupo de gente rodeando la fuente que estaba en medio, aplaudía y silbaba con entusiasmo, Arnold se preguntó qué o quién se presentaba en aquel lugar para provocar gran alboroto.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente mente cerca pudo apreciar que en medio de la multitud se encontraba una chica bajita de unos 20 años pelirroja vestida de forma peculiar, traía un par de pantalones cafés y una blusa blanca con varios olanes en la parte de frente, sonreía y hacia reverencias ante el público que seguía aplaudiendo.

Como pudo Helga se abrió paso entre la gente sosteniendo aun con más fuerza a Arnold para que no se quedara atrás hasta que llegaron al frente.

-Esto es lo que últimamente me llama la atención en cuanto a música se refiere melenudo - Helga le comento de forme muy casual al chico que parecía realmente confundido por su comentario

Sus ojos se posaron sobre La chica quien de pronto se dirigió hacia lo que parecía un estuche de violín y algunos amplificadores que estaban conectadas a una consola, recogió el instrumento junto con un pequeño sombrero, se colocó una chaqueta roja que cuando termino de colocarlo asemejaba mucho una pirata.

" _curioso"_ pensó el chico con forma de balón poso sus ojos en Helga quien parecía maravillada y tan feliz por estar ahí en ese momento, era inexplicable la expresión que tenía en su rostro era un poco común en ella el estar feliz y muy animada que no creía que nada en esta tierra podría borrarla de su memoria.

la música del violín junto con alguna mezcla que provenía de los amplificadores invadió el lugar, la pieza era realmente hermosa y diferente, una mezcla de sonidos clásicos y modernos era algo que Arnold nunca había escuchado y que al parecer Helga disfrutaba tanto que la mano de ella no lo dejo de sostener en ningún momento haciendo que ese momento fuese único y especial.

Helga se acercó una vez más al oído para decirle que la música que tocaba Lindsey era lo que la inspiraba a escribir su historia, vaya que realmente la música y los movimientos que ejecutaba la violinista inspiraban a cualquiera, Helga tenía una lama artística y Arnold apenas se había dado cuenta de ello, no podía ser más perfecta.

De pronto Arnold coloco un tierno beso sobre la mejilla de Helga,haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos y lo mirara con suma confusión, puso la mano donde había depositado el beso deseando poder decir algo sobre aquel impulso que él había tenido con ella y solo pudo ver a un avergonzado Arnold.

Arnold quería en ese momento esconderse bajo la primera piedra, acababa de darle un beso a la chica que le gustaba y no sabia si su reacción traería consecuencias por su impulso, quizás si pudiese darle una explicación pero ¿como?, la vergüenza lo invadía, no se atrevía a verla a la cara, tenia que ser valiente, tenia que enfrentarla o si no perderí el poco terreno que había ganado con ella esas ultimas semanas, suspiro y por fin la miro a los ojos.

-quería agradecerte por mostrarme esta parte que jamas imagine que tenias y que me parece fascinante, de verdad Helga lo aprecio mucho- Arnold se sonrojo y volvió su mirada a la pequeña bailarina que aun seguía ejecutando su acto.

Helga aun no podía salir de su asombro, pero las palabras de Arnold la habían provocado una inmensa felicidad al grado de sentir que dentro de ella algo se estaba derritiendo, suspiro, abrazo a Arnold haciendo que el chico quedara petrificado ante dicha acción, solo pudo colocar sus manos al rededor de su cintura, cuando ella se aparto un poco sin soltarlo la pudo ver una vez mas a los ojos y entendió que mirada azul era la mas dulce y maravillosa del mundo.

Helga sentía que el corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento por lo fuerte que latía, podía verse reflejada ante los ojos de Arnold y no había nada mas hermoso que ese verde esmeralda que la hacia temblar.

Ambos tragaron en seco por la proximidad que poco a poco se cerraba entre ellos, sus rostros estaban cada vez mas cerca uno del otro que casi parecía que en cualquier momento sus labios podrían besarse...

-¡ **BRAVO**!- la multitud de su alrededor ovaciono la actuación de Lindsey haciendo que ellos despertaran de la pequeña burbuja que habían creado en ese momento, se alejaron y sonrojaran al mismo tiempo, era evidente que aquel momento estaba arruinado por los admiradores de la pequeña violinista.

Arnold suspiro con melancolía mientras aplaudía al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Helga, quizás en alguna otra oportunidad podría llevar a cabo ese beso pensó, al menos tenia la certeza de que Helga también quería que él la besara, sin decir ninguna palabra la tomo de la mano una vez mas cuando la gente se disipaba alrededor, caminaron un poco para encontrarse con Olga y a James e ir a casa.

El tiempo parecía transcurrir lentamente entre ellos cada vez que estaban cerca, esa noche fuera las más especial de toda su joven vida. Para Arnold había empezado a nacer dentro de él un sentimiento parecido al amor y Helga había permitido que él pudiese ver un poco mas su verdadera forma de ser.

* * *

 **Hola Chicos!**

¿me extrañaron?, yo si jejejeje

bien aquí esta el capitulo prometido, lleno de muchas cosas interesantes (sobre todo de cursi y meloso amor jejeje), Arnold ya se dio cuenta de que tiene sentimientos por Helga y ella ya bajo la guardia (OMG) pero no se preocupen aun falta mas, creyeron que se la voy a poner fácil al cabeza de balón, pues no jejejeje.

Brainy será de aquí en adelante el pilar que sostenga a Helga,(ya verán por que), vienen mas cosas así que no se despeguen, y no no he abandonado la historia solo que he tenido tanto trabajo que me ha quitado tiempo de escribir pero eso si la historia la terminare a como de lugar eso se los prometo.

Gracias a cada uno por sus muestras de apoyo y cariño sobre todo los que han estado desde el inicio, a lo nuevos gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia, de verdad espero les guste, ustedes son mi inspiración.

bien por el momento eso es todo, (quizás el capitulo 13 y 14 sean mas cortitos aun tengo que ver algunas cosas) así que nos estamos leyendo aqui próximamente ;)

 **Con mucho cariño, Piscis 34!**


	13. Capitulo 13 ¿Qué ocurre (08-02 06:00:43)

**Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon**

 **Nota 1: Volví, se que no tengo perdón pero bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, disfrutenlo y nos leemos mas abajo**

Cap 13 ¿Qué ocurre?

La mañana del domingo parecía más hermosa de lo normal, pensó Arnold, se había levantado de buen humor.

Anoche después de la cena y el pequeño espectáculo que disfruto en la plaza al lado de Helga, Arnold llegó a casa con el corazón entusiasmado, el casi beso que había sido interrumpido le había dado esperanzas, quizás si pudiese verla hoy podría seguir sacando información sobre cómo la podría conquistar.

Sin pensarlo tomo el teléfono y marco a su casa rogando que fuese ella quien le contestara

-hola! – la voz de Olga contesto entusiasmada

-Hola Olga, soy Arnold ¿estará Helga? -

-Hola Arnold, Helga no está en casa, está en el parque con Phoebe-

-Bien, creo que le llamaré más tarde-

-Ok Arnold, cuídate, chao-

Arnold suspiro con tristeza al no poder hablar con ella, quizás si se daba prisa podría alcanzar a las chicas en el parque y casualmente encontrarlas ahí, esa es una buena idea.

Se alistó en menos de 5 min llevaría su cometa como un pretexto y quizás ya estando frente a Helga podría invitarla por un helado o pasar la tarde juntos, el plan simplemente era perfecto

El chico bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina para avisarle a su abuelo que estaría fuera gran parte del día y que estaría de vuelta para la cena

El anciano simplemente sonrió y le dio 5 dólares más por si quería comprarse un refrigerio, aunque el chico llevaba dinero no podía escatimar si quería invitarle algo decente a la chica que le gustaba.

Abrió la puerta de la pensión y pudo ver que su mejor amigo estaba por tocar la puerta.

-Hola Arnold- Gerald saludo y entro al vestíbulo de la casa

-¿Gerald?, hola que haces aquí- saludo a medias Arnold tendría que deshacerse de su amigo lo antes posible para que sus planes no fueran afectados

-Solo pasaba por aquí y quería ver si querías ir al parque- Gerald pudo ver que Arnold trataba de esconder la cometa detrás de su espalda, pero fue en vano

-Veras yo... yo iba de salida y...- al ver que su mejor amigo enmarcaba una ceja porque no compraría la mentira que estaba elaborando, no tuvo más remedio que decir que también se dirigía ahí.

Abrieron la puerta de la pensión y se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a toda la jauría de animales que vivía ahí y que por costumbre siempre entraban o salían cuando alguien iba de visita a Sunset Arms.

Los dos chicos caminaron rumbo al parque, Arnold tendría que buscar algún pretexto para deshacerse de su amigo y poder estar junto a la rubia y probar suerte con ella una vez más ya que en el fondo el albergaba la esperanza de que ella también hubiese sentido lo mismo.

Durante el camino Gerald le pregunto cómo le había ido en la cena, pero como últimamente el chico moreno se estaba fastidiando y trataba de bajar de sus ensoñaciones a su mejor amigo para que no se quedar hablando solo como lo había hecho estas últimas semanas.

-Y bien ¿Qué tan terrible fue Arnold?- el chico sacudió su mano frente al rostro de su amigo para que le respondiera- ¿Arnold?-

-¿Uh?, ¿qué me preguntaste Gerald? - sonrió un poco apenado al ver que no había puesto atención a ninguna de las palabras de su mejor amigo

-Viejo, me estoy cansando de esto, últimamente te la pasas en las nubes- dijo en tono molesto el chico moreno.

-Discúlpame Gerald estoy pensando en algunas cosas-

-Vaya que si lo creo y ¿se puede saber que son esas cosas?-

Arnold se encogió de hombros y le dijo que no la había pasado tan mal y que Helga podía ser agradable cuando estaba tranquila.

Gerald solo asintió y permaneció callado el resto del camino, le costaba mantener la imagen de una Helga serena y amable como la describía el rubio.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta ambos chicos ya estaban a la entrada del parque, Arnold sugirió que dieran una vuelta para ver si podían ver alguno de los otros chicos, pero en su interior el solo quería localizar a la rubia de coletas, sin darle tiempo a que Gerald pudiese decir algo, el chico con cabeza en forma en balón empezó a apresurar su paso.

De pronto Gerald jalo del brazo a Arnold haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio y chocaran sus cabezas

-¡Au!, ¿por que hiciste eso?- pregunto Arnold sobándose la cabeza

-¿Porque tenemos que hablar?- dijo con tono molesto Gerald – hermano desde hace varias semanas te veo muy raro, ¿ya vas a soltar la sopa?-

Arnold parecía nervioso, parpadeo unos segundos, su amigo tenía razón no era la primera vez que él lo había dejado a un lado por estar en las nubes, sabía que estaba molesto, pero como le explicaría que apenas ayer había descubierto sus sentimientos por Helga si el apenas los podía entender.

-Bueno yo- Arnold sobo su brazo izquierdo en señal de estar sumamente avergonzado, tendría que contarle todo desde el principio

-¿Bien?, te escucho- Gerald se cruzó de brazos esperando la explicación de su amigo- ¿qué está pasando contigo? ¿y porque te estás comportando tan raro con respecto a Helga?-

-¿Helga? ¿Qué tiene que ver Helga en todo esto?- las mejilla del muchacho se sonrojaron, quería evitarlo, pero solo de escuchar su nombre su corazón empezaba a latir como loco

-Arnold hablo en serio, ¿qué sucede? - miro al chico quien de pronto se había convertido en un manojo de nervios

-Veras, ella...no es tan mala como piensas...-

-Vamos Arnold, estamos hablando de Helga G Pataki, es la chica más loca y mala de toda la escuela, no me digas que de pronto te diste cuenta de que es toda una dama...

-Mira Gerald- interrumpió Arnold con suma molestia- puedes pensar mal de mi, inclusive me importa poco si piensas que estoy loco por decir esto, pero Helga es una chica maravillosa y única, además de ser muy talentosa- se cruzó de brazos las palabras que le había dicho su amigo había hecho corto circuito dentro de el de alguna forma

Gerald parpadeo ante la reacción de su amigo, ahora si podía decir que estaba seguro que había pasado algo entre ellos y él no se había enterado, Arnold suspiro al ver que su amigo se había quedo sorprendido ante su reacción

-Lo siento Gerald, creo que solo estoy algo cansado de que piensen de que Helga es mala cuando sé que en el fondo ella no es así- le regalo una sonrisa algo torcida a su amigo en señal de que estaba avergonzado de la actitud que había tomado.

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir que te está ocurriendo, acaso no nos contamos todo? -

-Quizás no me siento cómodo hablando de los secretos que ella me ha confiado, le prometí que no le contaría a nadie lo que ella me ha contado y lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros este par de semanas-

Su amigo simplemente negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda para empezar a caminar hacia una banca que se encontraba cerca para tomar asiento en ella. Arnold lo siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-Bien como quieras, si no me quieres decir que es lo que está sucediendo está bien, elige a tu bullying sobre tu mejor amigo -

-Gerald por favor-

-No Arnold, aquí hay gato encerrado y necesito que me des respuesta para poder entender qué diablos te está ocurriendo!-

Arnold miraba con suplica a su amigo para que pudiese cambiar el tema, él no quería poner en evidencia sus sentimientos por Helga, aun se preguntaba cómo había sucedido y desde cuando él sentía todo esto por ella.

De pronto le vino a la mete todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la cena, el baile, el casi beso que estuvieron a punto de darse todo había sido casi perfecto, noto que el rubor empezaba a invadir su rostro de nueva cuenta.

Casi olvido que su amigo estaba ahí a su lado esperando una respuesta

-De nueva cuenta te sonrojas amigo, ¿qué sucede?, desde que salvamos el vecindario siento que me haz ocultado algo - Gerald se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación de parte de su amigo

El moreno observó de nueva cuenta a su amigo la angustia y los nervios se apoderaban del cada vez que mencionaba su cambio y como desde hacía tiempo Arnold evitaba el tema

-¡Gerald!- soltó con resignación- no sé cómo empezar- agacho la cabeza, colocó sus brazos sobre sus muslos y dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración, por qué no podía simplemente decir la verdad a su mejor amigo

-Mmm, llámame loco, pero creo que…- Gerald abrió los ojos cuando de pronto una idea paso por su mente- ¿te gusta Helga? - dijo con una sonrisita entre sus labios, pero al ver que Arnold no se estaba riendo de su broma, su mandíbula cayó al suelo

Arnold finalmente puso sus manos entre su cabeza en señal de derrota, la verdad había salido finalmente a la luz y se sentía raro al decirlo en voz alta.

-ves lo loco que suena- Arnold levantó la cabeza para ver a su amigo quien se había puesto pálido por la expresión tan seria que tenía el en su rostro - Ves lo patético que soy- la frustración de Arnold se estaba apoderado de él una vez mas

-no podía simplemente llegar y decirte "Gerald creo que me gusta mi matona personal", o "Gerald creo que he enamorado de Pataki " hubieses creído que estoy loco o que me he golpeado la cabeza por fijarme en la chica más ruda y mala de toda la Ps.118... -

Un ruido entre los arbustos lo distrajo, un par de pájaros salieron volando de entre ellos hacia el cielo como si algo las hubiese espantado.

-¡Arnold! - su atención se enfocó de nueva cuenta en su amigo quien había puesto una mano sobre su hombro- por mucho que me cueste reconocerlo creo que desde hace tiempo ya lo sospechaba

Arnold parpadeo un par de veces ante la respuesta de su amigo, él se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por la rubia mucho antes de que el los aceptara

-¿Cómo... por qué dices eso?- la voz de Arnold sonaba muy nerviosa, su cabeza daba vueltas, como era posible todo esto

Su mejor amigo suspiro y empezó a reír ante la reacción de su amigo, tendría que ir más despacio para que el pudiese entender su explicación

-Veras, no solo soy el chico mas guapo e inteligente de todo el cuarto grado- se cruzo de brazos

-¡Gerald!, ve directamente al grano- Arnold puso los ojos en blanco, colocó una de sus manos entre el puente de sus ojos y empezó a frotarlo para liberar un poco la frustración que le causaban las burlas de su mejor amigo.

-Bien, bien, cielos solo espero que ella no termine pegándote su mal genio- escucho a su amigo gruñir, tendría que dejar a un lado sus bromas para poder exponer su punto de vista- Arnold, soy tu mejor amigo desde el preescolar y en estos 7 años puedo decir que te conozco como la palma de mi mano, desde el incidente del vecindario había notado que tu actitud ante Helga cambio y me lo confirmaste cuando viste a Helga y Brainy tomados de las manos después de su accidente. -

Arnold alzo una ceja aun no entendía lo que decía Gerald, ¿a cazo desde ese momento él había mostrado algún interés en la rubia?

-Veras, más de una ocasión te pille observándola, aunque tu no eras consiente la seguías con la mirada por los pasillos de la escuela cuando se dirigía a la cafetería o cuando teníamos practica en el campo Gerald, además de que cada vez que estabas cerca de ella buscabas cualquier excusa para comenzar a pelear como si quieras llamar su atención o cuando por accidente la golpeaste con esa bola de béisbol, simplemente quisiste cuidarla toda la tarde cuando le dio amnesia, eso me sorprendió mucho amigo- Gerald suspiro al ver que su amigo lo observaba con curiosidad

\- tu preocupación siempre ha ido más allá y yo lo note, te excusaste en decir que todo había sido tu responsabilidad pero en el fondo querías de alguna forma estar cerca de ella, y ahora con el pretexto del proyecto en lugar de mostrar decepción como lo hacías por lo regular había una chispa en tu mirada como si estuvieses esperando esa oportunidad, además de que está el hecho de que siempre nos has dicho que ella es buena, aunque a más de uno nos halla echo la vida de cuadritos, tú siempre la has visto con buenos ojos y créeme eso es difícil de hacer-

Arnold no podía dar crédito a todo lo que su amigo le había dicho, ¿desde cuándo el albergaba sentimientos por la rubia? y de pronto la verdad lo congelo como cuando un balde de agua fría cae sobre sobre tu cabeza.

Gerald tenía razón desde hacía tiempo el observaba a Helga, desde el momento que ella abordaba el autobús cada mañana para ir a la escuela, hasta el momento en el que se despedía cuando finalizaban sus entrenamientos cada tarde, como la observo en más de una ocasión escribiendo algo entre sus cuadernos con su bolígrafo de tinta morada y como mordía la punta pensando lo que escribía.

-Awww- Arnold echo la cabeza hacia atrás y la cubrió con sus manos, el dolor de cabeza lo invadió en ese momento, tenía que procesar esta nueva información- ¿tan evidente he sido? -

-Solo un poco hermano- Gerald sonrió, se rea cómodo en su asiento para seguir la charla- ¿y bien ahora si puedo saber toda la verdad? -

-El rubio soltó un respiro quizás ya era tiempo de contarle a su mejor amigo todo lo que había pasado entre él y la niña del vestido rosado.

-Verás todo comenzo cuando estábamos en la azotea de industrias futuro... -

Helga caminaba desanimada por las calles de su vecindario, sus ojos se notaban visiblemente irritados, había contenido las lágrimas no quería que nadie la viera llorar, no quería verse patética, ella era Helga G. Pataki y no un maldito bebe llorón.

Pero en su mente se repetían una y otra vez esas palabras, haciendo que el dolor invadiera su corazón, simplemente no podía creerlo, está vez se había esforzado tanto para ser sincera, un poquito más amable y aun así no había sido suficiente, quizás era tiempo de rendirse...

-Uhh, hola...- un saludo jadeante y muy alegre la saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Brainy!- la chica se giró y pudo ver a su mejor amigo parda detrás de ella y sin dudarlo lo abrazo liberando las lágrimas que había tratado de contener desde que salido de su escondite en el parque.

Brainy se tambaleo un poco logrando sostener el repentino abrazo de la chica, tuvo que soportar el dolor provocado por el agarre de la rubia con tal de que ella se sintiera a salvo, noto el dolor que Helga transmitía con cada lagrima que brotaba de sus hermosos ojos azules y se juró que, si Arnold había sido el causante de ello, lo haría pagar muy caro.

 **Hola Chicos!**

Antes que nada, una disculpa por la enorme ausencia pero he tenido mucho trabajo dejando el suficiente tiempo solo para dormir y cumplir con algunos compromisos que ya tenia este mes, pero bueno lo importante es que aquí sigo, se que es un capitulo corto debido a lo mismo, se que muchos me van odiar pero el siguiente capitulo también será corto (de una vez se los advierto), pero básicamente es para agilizar un poco la lectura y no aburrirlos (se que no todos estarán de acuerdo) pero crean me todo tiene un por que.

si soy mala y los dejo una vez mas con la curiosidad de que esta planeando Brainy con respecto a como están llendo las coas en la historia y de como vio a Helga tan mal, les daré un poco mas de esa chispa romántica que puede ofrecer Brainy (y que muchos están pidiendo) hacia nuestra rubia favorita y haciendo sufrir un poco mas a Arnold con sus celos.

Gracias por sus review, sus mensajes privado y por todo el apoyo que me han brindado desde el inicio, ustedes hacen posible todo esto.

sin mas que agregar por el momento les deseo una linda noche o día.

 **Con cariño, Piscis 34!**

 **Pd:** les agradezco a los que ya leyeron "pay de cereza" de verdad me fascino escribir esa historia, (los que no lo han leído, denle la oportunidad, se reirán con las divertidas situaciones que se presentan), les pregunto ¿quieren que haya una continuación de como Helga y la chicas toman venganza? dejen me saber lo que piensan en los Reviews de esa Historia y como se la imaginan (solo para inspirarme) gracias de nueva cuenta.


	14. Capitulo 14 Me gusta Brainy

**Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon**

 **Nota1: que les puedo decir, Solo disfrutenlo y nos leemos abajo.**

Cap 14 me gusta Brainy

Arnold caminaba rumbo a la escuela un poco más ligero, quizás el hecho de haber confesado a su amigo los sentimientos recién descubiertos que el albergaba por la rubia le habían inyectado cierta esperanza.

Paso toda la tarde del domingo con Gerald explicándole todo lo que había ocurrido en la azotea de industrias futuro, los sueños que había tenido con ella, los momentos que pasaron juntos y hasta la cita que habían tenido el sábado por la noche, era un alivio que a pesar de que Gerald hacia una que otra broma de vez en cuando sobre la nueva situación del rubio.

Al principio Gerald parecía escéptico y no podía dar crédito a todo lo que había pasado el rubio y de cómo hasta el momento él no había podido descifrar sus propios sentimientos, si bien Helga no era su persona favorita de la escuela tenía que darle crédito por haber calmado su feroz fachada. Pero aún así tendría sus reservas ante la furia Pataki.

Camino un par de calles más y sintió una enorme felicidad al ver el edificio de la escuela, al fin vería Helga de nueva cuenta.

Deambulo por los pasillos hasta llegar a su casillero mirando alrededor para poder tener una señal sobre la chica, se sintió algo decepcionado al ver que no estaba en su propio casillero, decidió guardar sus libros para entrar lo antes posible al salón, tal vez ahí podría charlar unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana.

Sin embargo cuando entro al aula toda su actitud positiva se fue directamente al drenaje cuando la vio en compañía de Brainy.

La rubia parecía tan sonriente al lado del chico de lentes que ni siquiera noto la mirada del chico oji verde.

Para Arnold esto significaba dos cosas la primera y la más importante ya no tendría oportunidad de poder conversar con ella y segunda que tendría que buscar una nueva oportunidad para pasar tiempo con ella, frustrado tomo su asiento habitual para poder comenzar las clases de ese día.

-¿Arnold? ¿Te encuentras bien? - la voz de su amigo lo había vuelto a la realidad, llevaban 20 min. en la cafetería y el rubio apenas había tocado su comida

-¿Huh?- miro a Gerald quien se veía algo consternado- lo siento Gerald solo que.. -

-Lo sé, lo sé, tu chica está con su mejor amigo y no te ha puesto atención desde que llegó. -

-¡Gerald!, ella a un no es mi chica- Arnold se sonrojo al decir esto último.

-Bien lo que tú digas, en serio hermano, tienes que comer algo o al menos dejar de observarlos, pareces un loco. -

-Es que no puedo, es que…mírala como puede ella estar tan…tan -

-Alegre, entusiasmada, embobada…-

-¡Gerald!, tan absorta en él y no haber volteado a verme ni una sola vez, es como… como si yo no existiera y eso me está volviendo loco.-

Arnold empujó su bandeja de comida y puso su cabeza sobre sus manos, los celos lo estaban consumiendo en ese momento, como era posible que de un momento a otro el haya pasado a ser un cero a la izquierda otra vez y se haya olvidado de lo bien que la pasaron el sábado en la noche.

de pronto un comentario capto la atención de Arnold, Rhonda junto con Nadine y Sheena pasaban al lado de la mesa de los chicos.

-Vean que bonita pareja hacen Helga y Brainy, se nota que ambos se gustan. -

-Mmmm, ¿No lo sé Rhonda? parecen llevarse bien como lo hacen los amigo- pronuncio Nadine

-Nadine, que acaso estas ciega ellos están destinados-

-O que romántico, ojala si mas chicos fueran así de atentos como lo es Brainy, mírenlo es tan tierno con ella- suspiro la chica mas alta.

Arnold volteo a verlos y una vez mas solo para comprobar lo que ellas estaban diciendo, la imagen era verdaderamente empalagosa para muchos pero para el le parecía lo mas indignante, Helga alimentaba a Brainy con pudding de chocolate y este en juego tomo un poco para colocarlo en su nariz haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y riera, provocando que el enojo se colocar una vez mas en el estomago del chico con cabeza de balón.

Brainy cuidadosamente tomo una servilleta y limpio la nariz de la chica y antes de que el procediera hacer lo mismo con su labios, la rubia lo tomo y limpio con delicadeza, cuando termino de hacer este gesto miro los ojos del chico albino y se sonrojo por la mirada que le estaba dedicando, algo dentro de ella la puso nerviosa pero era agradable y sin dudarlo le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

Brainy se sonrojo ante el gesto de la rubia, solo pudo tragar en seco, ella lo podía poner nervioso fácilmente con eso ojos tan cálidos y hermosos, se sentía tan afortunado de poderlos admirar tan cerca.

Tomo su mano y con delicadeza poso un beso en el dorso de ella, haciendo que la chiquilla se quedara sin habla ya que este gesto solo lo usaba cuando se despedía de ella, le susurro algo al oído y se puso de pie para salir un momento del lugar.

Lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y antes de salir del lugar sintió la mirada de Arnold que lo seguía y antes de empujar la puerta para salir hacia los pasillos el chico albino le guiño un ojo y le dedico una sonrisa.

En un principio el rubio le sorprendió el gesto debido a que nunca imagino que Brainy se daría cuenta que lo observaba, pero cuando salió sintió un gran desprecio por él ya que el muy cínico se estaba burlando de él y le estaba enseñando como jugaba con su paciencia.

Por un momento Arnold pensó ir a la mesa a hablar con Helga, pero antes de que si quiera pudiese ponerse de pie Laila y Phoebe ya estaban abordado a la chica en cuestión.

Con un gruñido Arnold volvió a poner su cabeza entre sus manos, aunque él se consideraba una persona pacífica lo único que quiera era golpear al albino que había salido de la cafetería

-¿Arnold?-

¿Qué quieres? - el tono de Arnold sonaba muy molesto, no había reparado en quien le estaba hablando en ese momento hasta que levantó la vista y la vio a ella- ...wow, disculpa Helga no quería ser grosero -

-Ajá, como sea cabezón- Helga se miraba las uñas y veía hacia otro lado mientras hablaba- solo venía a decirte a ti y al cabeza de cepillo que tenemos práctica esta tarde en el campo Gerald Y quería pedirte un favor... -

-Claro, el que quieras- asintió con entusiasmo quizás esta era su oportunidad,

-Quiero que empieces la práctica y armes una posible estrategia para el juego del viernes, yo llegaré un poco tarde- en ese momento Helga se vio interrumpida por la voz de Arnold.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe? -

La rubia parpadeo un par de veces y frunció el ceño ante las palabras dichas por el rubio, se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con tanto enojo.

-Métete en tus propios asuntos Arnoldo, solo asegúrense de hacer un buen trabajo cuando llegue o si no me las pagaran. -

Dio la vuelta y salió de la cafetería, dejando atónitos a los chicos.

Para cuando dieron las 3:30 los chicos se dirigían al campo Gerald, Arnold aun no comprendía la actitud de Helga hacia él, al principio creyó que ella se estaba comportando como normalmente era ella, pero algo en su interior pudo ver que cuando lo miro en la cafetería, había autentico enojo y eso no le gustaba.

La primera hora de la practica Arnold no podía concentrarse, su mente repasaba una y otra vez las expresiones de la chica de ese día.

De pronto se encontró en el suelo debido a que Gerald había chocado con él, al tratar de atrapar una bola que iba directo hacia el

-¿Viejo que te ocurre?- Gerald se puso de pie y empezaba a sacudirse la tierra

-Nada supongo que solo estoy un poco preocupado. -

-Ni que lo digas viejo, pero creo que deberías guardarte un poco la preocupación y poner más atención al juego ya que los otros están notando que algo raro está pasando-

Arnold pudo ver como los chicos de la pandilla lo miraban con curiosidad, preguntándole que, si estaba bien, el solo asintió con la cabeza y les dijo que solo estaba un poco cansado que siguieran jugando, si quería al menos mantener un poco más de tiempo en secreto sus sentimientos por Helga antes de que ellos lo descubrieran tendría que ser más cuidadoso y dejar a un lado sus preocupaciones para poder estar cerca de ella.

-¿Arnold te sientes bien? - la dulce voz de Laila lo asusto por un momento

-Si Laila solo me duele un poco la cabeza- mintió el rubio para evitar todo un interrogatorio.

-Bien si tú lo dices- Laila le regalo una sonrisa y antes de alejarse coloco su mano sobre el chico- sabes que tienes una amiga en mí, si necesitas hablar con alguien sobre lo que sea puedes contármelo. -

-Gracias Laila, lo... lo tomare en cuenta- Arnold sabia en el fondo que podía confiar en la chica pelirroja ya que en más de una ocasión le había demostrado su amistad.

Una vez mas el juego se reanudo, Arnold se obligaba a no voltear hacia la acera para poder ver en que momento la niña rubia hiciera su aparición en el campo.

Los minutos pasaron y Helga nunca llegó a la práctica, decepcionado Arnold recogió el equipo junto con Gerald, Harold, Sid y Stinky.

Se preguntaba que había entretenido a la rubia para que no llegase esa tarde al campo, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la conversación que sostenían los chicos.

-Notaron hoy que Helga se portó mucho más amable con Brayni -

-Recórcholis Sid, no solo eso la señorita Helga parecía disfrutar hoy más que nunca la compañía de Brainy, parecía que estuviera enamorada del chico- Stinky rasco su cabeza en señal de confusión

-Si, un poco más y me vomitó, sé que prometimos no burlarnos de ellos pero Helga me da miedo cuando se comporta tan dulce y tan linda, como si fuera una chica -

-¡Harold!- interrumpió Gerald – Helga es una chica- coloco sus brazos en su cintura para enfatizar sus palabras .

-Es cierto, olvidaba que por eso utiliza ese estúpido moño- sonrió confusamente Harold.

Gerald rodó los ojos ante el comentario del chico rosado y miro a Arnold que simplemente permanecía callado, le dio un codazo para que se uniera. La conversación

-¿Chicos ustedes saben por qué Helga no vino a la práctica?, Nos dijo a Gerald y a mí que solo se retrasaría unos minutos en llegar al campo. -

-No lo sé Arnold, solo nos dijo que no faltáramos a la práctica de hoy- dijo Sid lanzando la bola de béisbol al guante de Stinky.

-Yo escuché que iría a tomar un helado con Brainy saliendo de la escuela -

La voz de Eugene salió de tras de Harold haciendo que el chico regordete saltara a un lado al escuchar la animada voz del pelirrojo.

-Eugene casi me matas de un susto- Harold se ponía la mano sobre el pecho en señal de que pronto recibiría un ataque al corazón

-Eugene, ¿qué fue lo que exactamente dijo Helga?- pidió de forma calmada Arnold aunque la impaciencia empezaba a invadirlo

-Estaba guardando mis cosas en mi casillero cuando escuché que le dijo a Brainy que tenía que hablar de mantecado y Brainy le dijo que estaba de acuerdo, para cuando termine ellos ya estaban en la puerta de la escuela- dijo el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-¡Cielos!, creen que ellos ya sean novio y novia- se rasco la cabeza Stinky.

-Es probable, a Helga se le nota que le gusta Brainy y viceversa, no es raro que si mañana sean más cursi que hoy- Sid devolvió la pelota a Stinky.

-Cállate Sid, si mañana ellos se besan vomitare- Harold se llevó las manos al estómago para enfatizar su gesto.

-Ya saben lo que dicen, hoy se hacen novios y mañana quizás lleguen al altar- dijo sin reparo stinky .

-Yo creo que sería tierno que ellos se casarán y tuvieran hijos, tú qué opinas Arnold?- Eugene razón la pregunta al rubio y pronto todos los chicos posaron su atención en él.

-Yo…- Arnold sintió un hueco en la boca del estómago debido a los comentarios que sus amigos habían dicho, ¿Helga había faltado a la práctica para tener una cita con Brainy?, su imaginación empezó a traicionarlo, imágenes donde ella era besada por el albino tomándola de la mano y bailando alrededor de él riendo e ignorándolo, Helga vestida de novia y Brainy en esmoquin, llamándolo cariño- tengo que impedirlo, nos vemos mañana- el rubio tomo su guante y empezó a correr hacia dirección de la casa de la chica.

-¿Impedir que, Arnold?- preguntaba Harold, mientras ponía una cara de confusión.

Arnold simplemente los ignoro, tenía que correr y de alguna forma hacerle ver a Helga que estaba tomando una decisión apresurada, que tenía que darse cuenta que el la quería por qué era la chica más increíble, inteligente, leal, justa y sobre todo tenía un hermoso corazón.

Los chicos miraron a Gerald en busca de una respuesta, rápidamente el chico moreno se encogió de hombros, para su fortuna, el hombre de los helados había llegado a tiempo para salvarlo del interrogatorio de los chicos sobre el comportamiento de Arnold, solo dijo que tal vez tenía que ver con la cena que su abuela prepararía esa noche y por eso se fue, no había sido una de sus mejores respuestas pero al menos se lo creerían ya que los chicos que tenía frente a él no eran precisamente muy listos.

Arnold corrió hacia casa de Helga, tenía que hablar con ella y poder pedirle que pensara mejor las cosas y si no podía hacerla recapacitar, tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas.

Doblo en una esquina solo faltaban dos calles para llegar a su destino cuando chocó contra algo.

-¿Arnold?- la voz femenina lo saco de su aturdimiento.

-¡Helga! - de inmediato se puso de pie, la ayudó a ponerse de pie- lo siento, te lastime.

-No, obvio no melenudo y a todo esto que haces aquí Arnoldo?- Helga se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con ceño fruncido.

-Yo…yo, quería saber cómo te había ido en tu cita con Brainy- era malo mintiendo y es que quería saber si realmente los chicos habían dicho la verdad

-¿Cuál cita con Brainy?- pregunto realmente confundida Helga – Arnold, te golpeaste realmente duro hace un momento,¿de que rayos estás hablando?-

-Es que los chicos comentaron que irías a comer mantecado con Brainy, por eso fue que no llegaste a la práctica, y yo quería saber si la habías pasado bien con el- Arnold coloco su mano sobre su brazo y lo frotó en señal de vergüenza quizás había sido demasiado indiscreto pero quería saber si aún tenía alguna oportunidad.

Por su parte Helga sintió que sus mejillas se teñían con un ligero rubor, ¿acaso Arnold estaba preocupado por saber cómo estaba ella junto a Brainy, ¿él estaba mostrado celos?, No podía confiar en sus instintos, la última vez le habían fallado, además seguía enfadada con él por lo que le dijo a Gerald en el parque, quería de alguna forma torturarlo, pero sus sentimientos hacia él de alguna forma se lo impedían, sin embargo, ella quería demostrarle a Arnold que ella también podía pasarla bien con otro chico que no fuera el ojiverde.

-¿Y qué te da derecho a preguntar si la pase bien o no cabeza de balón?- se cruzó de brazos y vio que Arnold no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Yo- las mejillas de Arnold se ruborizaron, ella tenía razón, no tenía derecho de preguntarle eso, pero una idea se le vino a la mente al niño rubio- ¿somos amigos no?, los amigos se cuentan cosas-

-Mmm- Helga coloco la mano en su barbilla, entre cerro los ojos y se acercó al rostro de Arnold, parecía analizar lo que había dicho, si él quería saber que había pasado con ella y Brainy le diría solo que cambiaría un poco las cosas- acompáñame a casa y te contare como fue mi cita con teddy- la chica sonrió de forma gatuna y echo a caminar

Arnold parpadeo un momento, ella accedería así de simple, no se ocultaría en uno de sus tantos muros, un momento,¿ella había dicho cita?, entonces si había salido con el albino y ¿por que diantres seguía llamándolo teddy?.

-Hey camarón con pelos ¿vienes o me harás esperar como siempre? - le grito Helga, él se había quedado quieto no había movido un solo músculo hasta que escucho la queja de la chica y echo andar hacia ella la llevaría a casa al menos podría hacer eso.

su cabeza empezó a girar, tenía que saber de qué forma persuadir a Helga de no cometer lo que pare él era una locura, ella tenía que saber que había otro chico que le gustaba y que estaba dispuesto a conquistarla, se sacudió todo pensamiento negativo, tenía que poner atención, en la conversación.

-Y bien, ¿como te fue con Brainy?- se colocó a su lado y empezó a caminar al paso de ella.

-Bien, no me puedo quejar, el chico es un terrón de azúcar si me lo preguntas- se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino- es tierno, caballeroso y un gran amigo si me lo preguntas, cualquier chica podría enamorarse de el- de pronto un rubor se extendió en sus mejillas, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de chicos pero lo que había dicho era cierto, así que evito mirar a Arnold a los ojos para poder concentrarse en sus palabras.

-Además de que tiene una afición por la historia sin dejar a un lado las artes plásticas y la literatura, creo que me sigue sorprendiendo lo mucho que sabe y ...

-¿Él es todo lo que buscas en un chico? - pregunto Arnold sin reparo tenía que ser cuidadoso si no quería que se sintiera incomoda.

-Mmm- lo pensó un momento- no te puedo negar que me gusta Brainy- se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, su rostro realmente estaba rojo ante la confesión que le había dicho a su amado Arnold, aunque no todo era mentira en el fondo le gustaba la atención que recibía, pero si era sincera su corazón seguía perteneciendo al chico que estaba frente a ella.

El rubio solo agacho la cabeza no sabía cómo tomar la noticia, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior, dolor, celos, pero sobre todo enojo, pero no sobre Brainy si no sobre el por ser tan ciego y no darse cuenta de que Helga era tan maravillosa.

-Pero...- la voz de Helga lo saco de sus pensamientos- el me gusta porque es mi mejor amigo, me siento cómoda a su alrededor y puedo ser yo, a veces ruda, a veces poética, y aunque creo que es demasiado perfecto para seguir mi paso, no siento esas chispas.

Arnold la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿le estaba dando esperanza?, ella había dicho que Brainy la hacía sentir cómoda, ¿pero a que se refería con chispas?

-¿Y con quien has experimentado esas chispas?- se sonrojo Arnold al ver que Helga se detuvo y le dio una mirada nerviosa, ella jalo el cuello de su blusa y trago en seco .

-¿Hace calor, o es mi imaginación?- Helga se abanicó y reanudo su paso.

De pronto sintió la mano de Arnold tomar la suya para detenerla, Arnold se acercó a ella mirándola a los ojos, tenía que escuchar la respuesta ante su pregunta, antes de tomar acción

-Dime Helga, ¿quién te hace sentir esas chispas? - dio un paso adelante haciendo que ella retrocediera hacia la pared.

Helga sintió el frío recorrer su espalda, Arnold la hacía sentir tantas emociones tanta pasión que la hacían sentir que su cuerpo se electrificaba haciendo que ella sintiera esas chispas, pero de pronto recordó las palabras que él había utilizado en el parque, bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño, se soltó del agarre de Arnold y lo miro fríamente.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Arnoldo- retomo su andar.

-Espera Helga yo...- Arnold dio dos pasos antes de ser detenido por el dedo de la chica rubia sobre su pecho.

-No te atrevas a seguirme a casa cabeza de balón, quiero estar sola entendido- el tono de su voz sonaba molesto

-Pero Helga...- rogó Arnold

Dije, hasta mañana tonto- y sin más camino hacia su casa dejando a Arnold de pie en la acera, él sabía que no podía forzar a Helga a hablar en esos momentos, tendría que esperar a que ella bajara sus defensas y poder de alguna forma decirle lo que sentía por la chica de ojos azules.

 **Hola Chicos!**

 **Que les puedo decir, me encanto escribir este capitulo, me encanta escribir sobre Arnold celoso y lo romántico que puede ser Brainy con Helga, quizás la confesión de ella es muy ambigua ya que esta cruzando por cosas nuevas, pero sabe que es lo que quiere, le gusta la compañía y la atención que recibe del chico albino y no pone en duda de que si se diera una oportunidad podría corresponderle, pero ella sigue enamorada de Arnold a pesar de que el es demasiado denso para no ver claro las señales, y nadie manda sobre el corazón, en el siguiente capitulo habrá la intervención de uno de los personajes que se ha mantenido un poco al margen pero ha observado de cerca lo que siente Arnold y le ayudara a que Helga vuelva a confiar en el por un breve momento.**

 **para los que me han dejado su Reviews**

 **Jasmin: sip continuare lo antes posible para que sigan teniendo mas de esta historia**

 **Sandra D: lo prometido es deuda aquí hay mas Chispa romántica de Brainy y no te preocupes en el siguiente capitulo habrá mas.**

 **Redrouses: yo también estuve feliz con ese capitulo y espero que este te siga gustando igual o un poco mas**

 **Angiecg: Claro! "la revancha de las chicas"esta en proceso creativo ;)**

 **EleonorSaotome: gracias por tu apoyo y cariño a esta Historia.**

 **MissHillwooD:Aquí sigo para todos ustedes, gracias por estar aquí desde el inicio junto con los de mas.**

 **A los nuevos lectores bienvenidos espero estén disfrutando la historia, a los que han estado aquí desde el principió gracias, todo esto es para y por ustedes y sin mas que agregar, los estoy leyendo próximamente, espero tengan un excelente inicio de semana.**


End file.
